Delusions
by Morgan Rhea
Summary: COMP - Things are not as they seem but that doesnt stop the pain from being real. Its been years since Kagome went home to try and live a normal life. But, try as she might, she cannot escape the jealous rage of certain hanyōs whose ultimate goal is her suffering and demise. Pulled back in time what'll she find waiting for her in the Feudal Era? Pain, redemption or a scorned lover?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Welcome back to the world of Inuyasha. However, the world is not quite as you would remember it. I have taken some liberties with the timing of some events in the story and moved them around a tad bit to help make my storytelling process more coherent. So, if you come across something that may or may not have happened yet in the story, that's why. Of course, I will be adding in some of my own unique elements which I hope will only add to my story. I sincerely hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Delusions**

 **Chapter One**

Rated - M _(for suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

It was time to get up. At least that's what the alarm clock was telling her with its incessant buzzing. Groggily, she reached over and slapped the snooze button. Time to get another morning underway...in five more minutes. Rather, what seemed more like five seconds passed and the alarm began it's shrill morning anthem again, urging her to rise for another day. Kagome glanced over at the alarm clock, shut it off, and let out a long sigh...7:00 am.

She stretched out slowly, enjoying the last few seconds in her warm sheets before she had to get up and begin another week at the office. She rather enjoyed her job. Granted, it wasn't what she had pictured as a career when she was younger, but it paid the bills and it was tolerable with pleasant people and tolerable tasks.

Mentally bracing herself, she threw off the comforter and welcomed the morning chill as if it were trying to encourage her to get moving. Kicking her legs over the side of the bed, she worked out the kinks that sleep had put in her muscles and joints.

7:05…' _Damn_ '...She thought to herself after she had glanced at the clock. ' _I've lingered long enough._ _Time to get a move on_ '.

As an afterthought, she looked over to the unoccupied side of the bed. The sheets were rumpled from use, but cold from the lack of a warm body. Kagome tried to remember what time her husband had gotten up to go to work...at least an hour ago if she remembered correctly. It wasn't unusual for him to leave early and come home late. Oh well, it was time for her to do that same thing.

Kagome left the room and stopped at a door down the hall. She knocked twice and listened for a response. From inside she heard a groan. She knocked again and opened the door. She felt along the wall and flipped the switch, drenching the room in artificial light. The bed, in the middle of the room, began to wriggle. A muffled voice could be heard from under the covers.

"I'm up," the bed said.

Kagome smiled and shook her head at the sight. She left and went back to the bathroom to catch a quick shower and get dressed.

After her shower, she toweled her hair dry and set out to find an outfit for the day. Her closet only boasted simple attire, which suited her appearance. This did not mean that she was simple, by any means, but that she did not need much to accentuate her natural beauty. She ended up choosing a dark blue cable knit sweater over top of a white button-up blouse and a pair of black slacks. She checked her reflection in the mirror before walking out of the room.

' _Well, it's official. I'm not a young adult anymore. Wait...Is that a wrinkle_?!' she thought to herself as she frantically leaned in for a closer inspection. She quickly brought her hand to her face but the supposed wrinkle turned out to be just a stray hair. ' _Phew_ '. She looked into the mirror again. The only age she showed was that she had gained a more mature look. At least she hoped that she looked more mature rather than aged.

Takashi, her husband, told her on a daily basis how beautiful and young she looked, but his compliments were lost on her. Just last night he gushed about how lucky he was to have such a beautiful girl, but the flattery only made Kagome uncomfortable. She never told him that, though. It seemed to make him happy so she let him continue to think it pleased her.

7:40 am...Almost time to leave for work. Kagome walked out of her room and down the hallway. She briefly paused at the door and listened. The water was running. That was a good sign. Hopefully, she wouldn't be late to school again since Kagome could not stay and henpeck punctuality into her daughter.

Her daughter seemed to have a knack for sleeping in. She wasn't quite sure where that trait came from but that coupled with her teenage attitude wasn't very becoming of a girl of fifteen. It wasn't as if she spent her mornings in front of the mirror, which was something that she had in common with her mother. Her daughter's style was also quite simple, though she was a little obsessed with styling her hair in different twists and braids; usually leaving the majority of her locks loose to spill down her back.

Kagome glanced at one of the family portraits on the wall on her way to the kitchen. The scene was typical for a family portrait with herself, her husband, and their daughter posed in front of a cherry blossom tree layout. The three members smiled and looked obliviously happy. Takashi and Kagome embracing their daughter, Amaya.

Amaya was a beautiful girl who had obviously inherited her mother's looks. She kept her raven hair long and it ran past her hips when she wore it down. However, she did not gain her mother's blue eyes. Rather they were a deeper blue - almost violet - and they shone with the girl's delicate smile. Though in the portrait Amaya was shorter than her parents, she was now only an inch or so shorter than her mother. With a smile, Kagome gazed warmly at the photo and touched it gingerly...a picture that reminded her of brighter days...before carrying on with her morning routine.

She made it to the kitchen where she poured steaming coffee into her travel mug. The coffee machine with an automatic timer was a wise purchase. Grasping the handle, she brought the mug to her nose and inhaled the soothing aroma, anticipating when the brew would be cool enough to drink so that she might revel in the caffeine that fueled her commute. The last step in her routine was to don a light jacket and grab her purse before slipping on her shoes and heading out the door.

It was chilly outside. A nice, crisp autumn morning. The leaves rustled on the ground as a light breeze picked up and strew the leaves this way and that. Kagome savored the feel of the breeze and watched as the multi-colored leaves swirled around her feet. She felt a familiar tug towards the shrine behind the house that belonged to her family. It was early enough and she had a moment to spare before she needed to be at work so she headed over to the old shrine.

Her mother had taken over maintaining the shrine grounds after Jii-chan's passing a couple of years ago. Mama Higurashi felt it was her duty to take care of the family shrine until either Kagome or her brother Souta could take over for her. However, Mama was not here. She was out visiting Souta today while he was on holiday. Souta had left the family home in pursuit of a distinguishing career and he seemed to be thriving but he rarely came home to visit, so their mother took it upon herself to visit him from time to time; much to his chagrin. It was the least he could do, entertain her for a few days after she helped send him to school.

Kagome entered the shrine and approached the well. It was no longer open as it had been many years ago and now sported a lid that was nailed shut. She knelt down in front of it, sitting her handheld items to her side, and bowed her head.

' _It's been sixteen years...since…_ ' she began to recall the painful memories.

* * *

She couldn't recall how long she had knelt in front of the well but she was positive that she needed to carry on before she, herself, was late. Hopefully, she had only lost herself in her thoughts for a couple of moments.

Slowly she rose to her feet and walked out of the shrine, only pausing once to look back again.

"Are you ever going to tell me why you come out here and look all forlorn and resentful? What did the well do to you?" asked a figure.

Kagome jumped, startled. She wasn't expecting any company out here! "What? No!" Kagome snapped, blushing a bit. She quickly turned away so that her daughter couldn't see the color blossoming in her cheeks. "Shouldn't you be on your way to school, Amaya?" Kagome asked.

Amaya wore a typical blazer uniform for a last year middle school student. It was quite different from the uniforms that Kagome wore when she was in middle school, but Amaya did attend a more prestigious school. An attempt made by Takashi to enhance their daughter's chances to get into a better high school, college, etc. Schooling her features into calm and collected, Kagome narrowed her eyes at the girl. ' _Gah...meddlesome teenager_!'

Amaya raised a quizzical eyebrow and smirked, "You didn't answer my question, Mama."

"What question?" Kagome asked nonchalantly. This was not a conversation she wanted to have with her daughter. Not now or ever.

Today, Amaya had braided a strand of hair to create the illusion of a headband and she was careful not to disturb the style while she threaded a strand of hair behind her ear. She crossed her arms and raised a hand to her face, "I always see you out here whenever Papa isn't home. I know you don't think anyone notices, but you've been doing it a lot more lately."

Kagome felt the color start to rise again but she fought it down, though her emotions spilled out into her excuse."Oh, I was...uh...just thinking about Jii-chan. He was training me to take over the shrine when I was your age but my life went in….another direction." She paused for a second and glanced at the shrine again to try and emphasize her lamenting, "I was just feeling a little guilty is all." ' _I hope that appeases her..._ ' she thought.

Amaya seemed to believe that and nodded, so Kagome took control of and redirected the situation. "OK, time for us to go or we will both be late! I really don't want to have another meeting with your teacher for your tardiness and I certainly don't want to risk getting caught coming in late by Suzuki Kacho."

Kagome began to usher Amaya along before stopping. "Shoot, of course, I forget my things! Go on, Amaya I'll see you this evening. Have a good day at school."

Amaya waved and headed off down the pathway and finally around the corner. Once she was sure that her daughter was gone, Kagome ran back towards the shrine.

She ran inside and bent down to pick up her travel mug and purse...but she stopped when she noticed that the mug seemed to be shaking. In fact, she could feel the ground vibrating. Cold waves washed over her and she could feel her skin turn into gooseflesh. "What the..." She started but was cut off as the well began to pulse. The pulsing seemed to reverberate throughout the entire shrine.

Kagome shakily walked down the steps to the well where the pulsing was emanating from and as she neared the cover on the well exploded into fragments sending her flying to the ground with a loud thump.

"Owww," She complained as she got up rubbing her sore rear. She quickly forgot about her small pain and scanned the room. Something had come out of the well!

Or had it? Kagome knew she should sense anything that did not belong but it had been so long since she had used her power that she did not trust herself to be sure.

The shrine was eerily quiet, though. She could not hear the wind outside nor the birds or insects that would normally be heard. It was as if they had fled the area. ' _Smart of them, actually_ ', Kagome thought. ' _I should be doing the same. Why am I walking towards it?_ '

She stepped closer to the edge of the well and hesitantly peered in. All she could see was darkness. It smelled musty and dank, probably due to being closed off for years.

"I must be going crazy," She said aloud to herself. "There is no way I am going back there."

Part of herself longed to jump in and the other part screamed at her not to. She wasn't sure if the connection was even still there. It had been sixteen years after all.

"No, I am going to go to work and forget that this happened….." she said in a desperate attempt to convince herself.

"Then why are you sitting on the edge of the well getting ready to jump?" Kagome rolled her eyes at herself. She let out a long sigh when she realized that she was, in fact, sitting on the edge of the Bone-Eater's Well.

"Well, I guess I am not doing any good trying to talk myself out of this," she said poised to jump down. "Nope. Changed my mind. Going to work now". She got up and stood on the edge of the well. The feeling she had earlier still tugged, urging her to go.

"Mew." Kagome jerked her head up to see where the meow had come from. A small tabby cat stepped into the shrine. It must be a stray she figured, seeing as how their beloved Buyo had run away never to return - as cats nearing their end often do - and the Higurashi family hadn't the heart to replace him.

"Kitty?" Kagome called.

The small cat made its way down the steps and leaped up at Kagome.

Unprepared for this, Kagome grabbed for the feline but at the same time lost her balance which sent her toppling into the well.

* * *

"Owwwwww" She groaned as she had fallen on her hind end for the second time this morning. The cat culprit was nowhere to be found and Kagome's heart instantly sank as she began to realize the implication of said missing kitty.

"No...no...no…" She began to whisper. She stood up and looked above her and saw a bright light. She also heard the sounds of wildlife above her. "This cannot be happening," She tried to reassure herself.

She climbed out of the well and let the realization sink in. She could feel her heartbreak over and over again as she looked around at the familiar scene: 500 years in the past.

* * *

 **Next time on Delusions….**

 _...Kagome could not believe that she was back in the feudal era. She knew that she just needed to turn around and go home. She had no business here and there was nothing left for her here either. Everything that she had loved was gone from this beautiful, chaotic place. A tear glistened down her cheek as memories washed over her. Her surroundings clearly evoking even more buried thoughts of long ago._

 _She turned to re-enter the well. Swinging her legs over the side of the well, she mentally chose her family over whatever was left here; a whispered prayer for her past comrades. She closed her eyes and leaped down...but rather than feeling the slip through time, she felt nothing. Opening her eyes she realized she had stopped midair. 'What the…' she thought. Kagome tried to struggle and look around but she was frozen in the air. She heard a dark laugh from behind and then, suddenly, she was pulled back toward the forest..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for your patience readers! As promised, here is the next chapter to Delusions.

* * *

 **Delusions**

 **Chapter Two**

Rated - M _(for s_ _uggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language_ _)_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

Kagome could not believe that she was back in the feudal era. She knew that she just needed to turn around and go home. She had no business here and there was nothing left for her here either. Everything that she had loved was gone from this beautiful, chaotic place.

A tear glistened down her cheek as memories washed over her. Her surroundings clearly evoking even more buried thoughts of long ago.

She turned to reenter the well. Swinging her legs over the side of the well, she mentally chose her family over whatever was left here; a whispered prayer for her past comrades. She closed her eyes and leaped down...but rather than feeling the slip through time, she felt nothing. Opening her eyes she realized she had stopped midair. ' _What the…_ ' she thought.

Kagome tried to struggle and look around but she was frozen in the air. She heard a dark laugh from behind and then, suddenly, she was pulled backward toward the forest.

"Who's there?! What do you want?!" Kagome called to her unseen assailant after she had stopped moving. She could feel fear wrack through her but she tried to be brave in the face of it.

"You made me wait sixteen years...tsk tsk tsk," said the voice.

"Let go of me and I will make you wait for 500 more," Kagome yelled. She tried to get out of the invisible grasp but she was held tight in the air. All she could see was the well several feet in front of her and the surrounding flora.

"Afraid to show your face Naraku? Afraid I might scratch it off and you'll have to get a new one?" She taunted. She knew that voice and she could finally feel his taint wash over her. Curiously, she hadn't picked it up before she became ensnared...which worried her that he could get so close unnoticed.

"I knew you'd be back, I just did not think it would take so long," he said from behind her.

Naraku flipped Kagome around and lowered her so that she was standing but still did not release her so that she could move freely.

Naraku was wearing his usual baboon skin cloak but with the hood was pulled back. Whether or not this was a puppet, Kagome did not know for sure but if she had to guess she would say that this was a puppet before her. Naraku was too cowardly to risk anything; even when it came to subjugating a human woman. Although, this woman wasn't a mere human, but a miko. So, perhaps Naraku was being wise rather than cowardly. Even Kagome didn't know the extent of her own power and Naraku was not one to take unnecessary risks.

He stepped close to her and reached out a hand and traced her face with a finger. Such close contact with Naraku made Kagome want to gag and when he touched her it shocked her and sent a shiver to her core.

"What do you think you are doing?! Don't touch me!" She screamed.

Naraku chuckled and lowered his hand to her neck and ran his hand along her collarbone through her sweater and shirt slicing the material with a razor-sharp nail towards her shoulder. Her shirt slipped down her arm and exposed her bare shoulder where an old scar sat near the base of her neck. Kagome blanched but refused to move.

"Oh, but do I have plans for you. You shouldn't have run all those years ago. It has made things worse for you but so, so sweet for me," Naraku purred. He had an evil smirk and the glint in his red eyes made Kagome unconsciously gulp. She wanted to squirm but, again, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction to know that he affected her so. Thankfully, she couldn't even squirm involuntarily.

"What do you want from me?" Kagome asked. She knew that he would have nothing good to say but she felt it was better to get it out of the way since Naraku obviously wanted her to play along.

Naraku's smile deepened. "You made me wait, now I will make you wait. I'm patient and these things will unfold in due time."

He released Kagome and she stood her ground to him. Naraku suddenly flew away and disappeared into the trees. Kagome still could hear his voice echo through the wood as he taunted her one last time.

"Glad to see that nasty bite wound healed up nicely," Naraku's voice echoed.

Kagome unconsciously reached up to touch her exposed shoulder. A jagged, crescent-shaped bite scar puckered above her collarbone just before her shoulder.

Before she could reason anything out, she felt another demonic presence hurtling towards her. A familiar demonic presence….

"NARAKU!" the demon yelled.

"Inu….Yasha…" Kagome whispered. She was within the treeline and she quickly ducked behind a tree. Not that she could hide from his nose, but she was not ready to face him. ' _Funny_ ,' She thought, ' _I can stand down Naraku but I can't do the same to HIM!'_ She peered around the tree to watch him approach.

It was the hanyō. His red suikan was a giveaway; even from a distance. He had Tessaiga drawn when he landed by the well in a battle stance.

"Naraku! Come out and face me you coward! I know you're here! I can pick up your stench a mile away!" Inuyasha yelled.

He jerked around, sword in hand looking for his opponent. "Damn," he said softly, realizing that the demon had fled and drove Tessaiga into the ground absently. The sword reverted back to its old, tarnished form. Inuyasha threw himself down into a sitting position near the well and crossed his arms. He closed his eyes and lowered his head, possibly in reflection.

Kagome stood glued behind the tree. Any idea of what to do at that moment abandoned her. ' _Why was he here?!'_

Inuyasha jerked his head up, nostrils flaring. "Ka…"

He leapt up and began to sniff the air. Turning towards the well he grabbed the sides and peered down it. Quickly he jumped into the well and after a brief moment, back up again. He looked quite confused. He could smell her. Was she here?

Kagome chided herself for being so cowardly. She had done nothing wrong and she knew she needed to get back to her own time before anyone noticed she was missing.

Gathering her nerve she stepped out from behind the tree.

Inuyasha spotted her instantly. He hesitated for a moment before he began to approach her.

Kagome bristled inside. Rage began to boil up within and tears began to fall down her cheeks, unbidden. Oddly enough the rage dissipated as Inuyasha neared and the rage was replaced by sorrow and a tinge of longing. She was totally confused about how to feel. Anger for the man who had betrayed her and destroyed what she held dear...sadness for a lost love...guilt for what they had done...hope for….something else, perhaps? So many feelings twisted around inside of her.

Hope was what she saw on Inuyasha's face as he finally reached her. He looked just as she remembered sixteen years ago. It wasn't fair that he see her like this...aged so much. Her legs gave out, but of course, Inuyasha caught her. He drew her close and placed his head on hers. Kagome broke down and began to sob into his chest, clenching his haori into her fists.

"Kagome…...why?" Inuyasha asked softly.

The rage that had been momentarily quelled was suddenly stoked back to life. Kagome thrust herself away from him, finding a newfound strength in her anger.

"Don't you touch me?!" She yelled vehemently, "How dare you think you can lay your hands on me after what you did, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked stricken, and his eyes gleamed with an unknown emotion for only a second. Then his expression turned neutral and he looked hard at Kagome. She clutched at her sliced clothing and stared hard at him in return.

"What're you talking about? He asked.

Kagome opened her mouth to continue but was interrupted as she saw people heading towards the valley.

Disbelief washed over her as she saw what she had thought to be destroyed draw closer.

It was everyone she had held dear from the feudal era. Kagome shook her head in disbelief. "I don't understand…" She trailed off. This couldn't be? After what she had witnessed sixteen years ago she was dumbfounded.

Inuyasha looked over at his friends: Miroku, Sango, Shippō, and Kirara. They had followed him here after he had barreled out of a hut screaming Naraku's name, sensing the evil presence as well.

For once he was at a loss for what to do...or say. Kagome had left without a word all those years ago and Inuyasha had been left wondering why. Why had she left? Why didn't she come back after a few days like she normally did? Did the well close? Was it his fault? He just did not know. Clearly, from Kagome's reaction to him he was at fault and that cut him deep.

Once the crowd of people was close enough to see Kagome, they all hesitated and looked to Inuyasha for direction but he just stared mutely at Kagome. Sango broke away from the small group. "Kagome-chan?" She questioned, "Is it really you?"

"Sango?" Kagome said, near a whisper. She bit back tears that burned at her eyes.

Sango ran to her long lost friend and enveloped her in a hug. Both women broke down in tears in the embrace.

Miroku had walked over to the women and grinned with happiness. Shippō, who had obviously grown into a young man - or rather demon - joined in on the hug and Kagome exclaimed on how grown up the young kitsune looked.

"My gosh. Look at you Shippō. I can't believe how big you've gotten."

Shippō laughed at a deeper octave than she had ever heard from the kitsune. "I can't have stayed little forever, Kagome."

Miroku took the chance to break in, "It's good to see you again Kagome. What kept you away for so long?" He also hugged Kagome and she couldn't help but notice the lack of groping that she had (almost) grown accustomed to years ago.

Kagome looked at all of her friends and dropped her smile. She ignored the lump that had built in her throat and tried to form a coherent explanation.

"It's just that...it's because...you were all...you all died. Inuyasha killed all of you."

* * *

 **Next time on Delusions….**

… _."I...I…" Kagome stammered, "I cradled your body in my arms," She said gesturing at Shippō. "I was soaked in your blood from the massacre. I couldn't stop him."_

 _Kagome looked so confused, as did those around her. Inuyasha most of all._

" _Clearly Inuyasha did no such thing as we are all alive and well standing before you. A little worse for wear, I might add, but a decade and a half will do that to you. Well, to some of us I should say," Miroku clarified._

 _Inuyasha finally broke his silence. "I don't get it. You mean to tell me you left because you thought I went berserk and killed everyone or something?" He paused, "Why would I do that?"_

 _Kagome looked at him. She could feel herself breaking. All of this time she thought that she had been betrayed by the man she had fallen in love with and now it seemed as though the only betrayal was on her part._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** I'm feeling a little generous so you get an early chapter. Also, this chapter will have a flashback and that will be denoted by the _italics_ format.

* * *

 **Delusions**

 **Chapter Three**

Rated - M _(for s_ _uggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language_ _)_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

"I...I…" Kagome stammered, "I cradled your body in my arms" She said gesturing at Shippō . "I was soaked in your blood from the massacre. I couldn't stop him."

Kagome looked so confused, as did those around her. Inuyasha most of all.

"Clearly Inuyasha did no such thing as we are all alive and well standing before you. A little worse for wear, I might add, but a decade and a half will do that to you. Well, to some of us I should say," Miroku clarified.

Inuyasha finally broke his silence. "I don't get it. You mean to tell me you left because you thought I went berserk and killed everyone or something?" He paused, "Why would I do that?"

Kagome looked at him. She could feel herself breaking. All of this time she thought that she had been betrayed by the man she had fallen in love with and now it seemed as though the only betrayal was on her part.

"It all seemed so real. With what had happened between us prior and...and what happened after...I don't know what to believe anymore."

Inuyasha stared at her dubiously and crossed his arms. Sango jumped in on behalf of her friend, "Let's go back to the village and Kagome can tell us her story. There's too much to share and we must be getting back soon anyway. Young ones and all."

"Yes, we can't leave them too long or they will begin to terrorize the village," Miroku added.

She felt shaken and confused. Kagome tried to push down the guilt and shame she had begun to feel by taking interest in her friend's words. "Little ones...plural?" She asked with a small smile, "So there are more than one?"

Ignoring the pleasantries, Inuyasha jumped away towards the village ahead of the group. Shippō noted his behavior and scratched at his head in a quizzical manner. "He doesn't seem to thrilled about you being back. I would have thought he would..." he trailed off.

On their short walk back, Shippō began to fill Kagome in on what she had missed the past sixteen years. Kagome, still holding her shirt closed at the shoulder, was grateful for the brief distraction from her feelings.

Miroku and Sango had married. Kagome congratulated them accordingly and commented that she was glad they finally acted upon their feelings for one another. Three children were the product of this union. Twin girls and a little boy; Maeko, Maemi, and Kichiro who were 14 and 13 years old. Shippō proudly told Kagome of his success at the Kitsune Demon examinations and his rank as a full fledged Kitsune. He even pointed out his second tail in which he had gained upon completion, noting that usually kitsune's don't grow a second tail until after 100 years but he had done so after only 25.

"What about Kaede?"

"She passed 5 years ago," Miroku answered for the kitsune. "She died peacefully. We can visit her grave later if you wish."

"That would be nice," She responded as they entered the village. A small sadness for the loss of her priestess mentor washed over her. She set the feeling aside for now.

Kaede's village was almost as Kagome had remembered it; though a bit more developed over the course of the years. There were more villagers than before. People must have flocked to the safety of the village that hosted permanent residents who were renowned for their ability to thwart demons...of the evil variety. Since losing its titular member the village had become known as Inuyasha's Village; after the infamous hanyō.

Kagome was led to Sango and Miroku's home where she marveled at the dwelling. "Miroku, did you build this yourself?!" She asked.

"I helped, but Inuyasha did most of the work. He really has a knack for this type of thing. Building that is. He has helped to build quite a few of the newer homes here in the village. Anything to help keep him occupied." Kagome wondered at why he had the need to be kept occupied.

As they entered the hearth room, Inuyasha, who had been waiting and was already sitting against a wall with his eyes closed gave a monosyllabic response, "Keh."

Miroku waved him off. "He's being modest. He has really taken the initiative to help out after…"

Inuyasha opened one eye, "Nothing better to do around here anyway."

Miroku looked like he had more to say but did not continue. Kagome wondered if there was something more to that than he let on, but stayed quiet.

Shippō and Miroku arranged themselves around the hearth and Kagome sat across from where Inuyasha leaned against the wall. Sango went into a separate room and returned with a haori for Kagome to wear over her ruined clothing. After handing her the garment, she sat down as well next to her husband. "The children are still out, so please, Kagome, tell us what happened," Sango inquired.

Kagome wringed her hands in her lap and chewed nervously on her lip, unsure of where to start.

* * *

 _Kagome could feel the jewel shard. It's taint pulsed through her like a nauseous feeling that jabbed her in the pit of her stomach as they grew closer to it. Her role at this point was to locate the shard, and also Naraku who held it. The spider_ hanyō _was good at hiding but he had emerged for some reason._

 _The group, consisting of Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippō, and Kirara had paused for the night. Their quest on a temporary hiatus as they rested and refueled. There was no hurry to continue on. Kagome could feel the shard stay in place since they started out. The group suspected a trap so they took their time, trying to strategize on their journey to the sacred jewel shard's location._

 _It was completely unlike Naraku to reveal his location and expose the sacred jewel shard to his enemies and anyone who might covet the power of the Jewel. Naraku, as strong as he aimed to become, was still a coward at heart who never risked himself without a good reason. So, it seemed reasonable to assume that he was waiting for them to come to him. However, Inuyasha was adamant on finding him and dealing with him head on. Trap or not._

 _The group was quiet on this night. Shippō had fallen asleep next to Sango, Kirara dozing beside him, and Miroku absently poked at the dying embers with a stick. Inuyasha rested with his back against a tree and Kagome rested her head against his shoulder. All members of the party enjoying the silence after a long day's trek, which was quite eventful in of itself._

 _A local had requested that the group investigate a troublesome spirit along the west road outside of his village. Anyone who traveled down the road was unfortunate enough to meet with a horrible end...to their stroll...because their legs became entangled! Miroku called it an Ashi-magari but Inuyasha found out that it was just a trickster Tanuki...that is, only after hours of becoming entangled himself and becoming so frustrated that he had to use Tessaiga to escape. He finally sniffed out the unfortunate Tanuki and scared it off by threatening to obliterate it with his Wind Scar if he ever caught it up its tricks again._

 _Kagome had stood up to get her bedroll from her trusty backpack. As she was putting it out Inuyasha perked up and looked above the trees. Kagome followed his gaze and saw the tail of a soul collector disappear just out of sight. Another one appeared shortly after, following its brethren. "_ Kikyō …" _Kagome whispered._

 _She looked over to Inuyasha whose ears swiveled forward and looked to Kagome for silent permission. With the barest of nods from her, Inuyasha got up and quietly exited in the direction of the soul collectors. Sango and Miroku looked questioningly at Kagome, "He has some business to take care of."_

 _She hoped he would take care of it at least. He had told her his decision which was to gain closure with the undead Miko and break his promise to her. A promise he could no longer keep._

 _Hours passed and while everyone else slept peacefully, with the exception of Kirara who was keeping watch, Kagome tossed and turned while awaiting Inuyasha's return. 'Why is this taking so long?!' she thought to herself. 'Maybe I should...no...he doesn't need my help…' Kagome settled back down to try and find sleep but she soon heard a twig snap and sat upright._

 _She looked to the treeline and saw Inuyasha swathed in shadows. He grinned at her and gestured for her to come. Silently, she got up and stole into the woods, following the_ hanyō _, quick to make sure that the rest of her friends still slept. Kirara, was the only member still awake, but she just watched as Kagome disappeared._

 _Kagome did her best to keep up with Inuyasha. He seemed in a playful mood, running ahead of her a little ways and then waiting for her to catch up. She laughed at him as she almost 'caught' him several times. "Inuyasha, isn't this far away enough?" She called._

" _Just a little bit farther," he answered. "I have a place to show you."_

 _Kagome felt blissfully at ease with the knowledge that she finally had him all to herself. She could finally put aside the jealousy and bitterness that she always had to suppress when she thought of Inuyasha and his former miko lover._

 _Finally they reached a glade in the forest. It was beautiful bathed in the moonlight. Inuyasha must have passed it on his way back and marked it as a spot to return to later._

 _Inuyasha waited for Kagome in the middle of the glade. He held out his arms for Kagome and she walked towards him. But, before she could get any closer, she realized that Inuyasha was not looking at her. She looked at where his gaze lay and a couple of feet beside her,_ Kikyō _emerged from the darkness._

* * *

 **Next time on Delusions…**

….. _Kagome looked back at Inuyasha in confusion. His arms still held out before him and Kikyō gave a sidelong glance at Kagome before she walked out and into his waiting arms where they embraced._

 _Kagome's heart dropped into her stomach. "Inuyasha...I don't….I don't understand. I thought…"..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** Hey all. Early chapter release since I won't be in town tomorrow.

Be advised that there are some definite mature themes below. This chapter is darker than it's predecessors. Also, this chapter is entirely flashback story, thus the italics.

Thanks for reading. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Delusions**

 **Chapter Four**

Rated - M _(for s_ _uggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language_ _)_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

 _Kagome looked back at Inuyasha in confusion. His arms still held out before him and Kikyō gave a sidelong glance at Kagome before she walked out and into his waiting arms where they embraced._

 _Kagome's heart dropped into her stomach. "Inuyasha...I don't….I don't understand. I thought…"_

" _You thought what? That I'd actually choose you over Kikyō?"_

" _But you said…"_

" _He said what he had to and you were so gullible, so naive to actually believe that you could possibly replace me in his heart," Kikyō interjected. She held him possessively and ran her hands up along his chest._

 _Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes. Looking to Inuyasha, "Why?" She choked out._

" _Naraku made an offer that we couldn't refuse. I get Inuyasha and Naraku gets you," Kikyō answered for him._

" _Why would Naraku want me any way other than dead? He doesn't care about me."_

 _Kikyō rarely exhibited emotion beyond a hint of frustration. Now, a side of her mouth raised up into a smirk, clearly mocking Kagome's pain, "Foolish girl."_

 _Many emotions flooded through Kagome but she channeled her anger to keep her going. "Fine," she yelled, her voice steady now, "You both deserve each other." She turned back the way they had come and began to walk to camp._

" _Kagome," Inuyasha called out, "It's not all that simple."_

 _Kagome turned and looked back at Inuyasha. He had released Kikyō, but beside him now stood another figure, a man, or rather a Yōkai, with fair skin, long dark hair tied high in a ponytail, and purple eyes that seemed to peer right through her. The man nodded his head to Kagome, "I am Byakuya."_

 _Kikyō, who still stood nearest to Inuyasha, touched him lightly upon the arm. "Please do hurry. I have other matters to attend to in the meantime." Her soul collectors floated just beyond the glade, waiting for their mistress. Both Inuyasha and the newcomer, Byakuya, watched her as she left._

' _I'm not waiting around for this', Kagome thought to herself and tried to quietly exit as the undead miko ceremoniously departed. Unfortunately, her departure had not gone as unnoticed as she'd hoped. Byakuya raised his arm up, palm up, and vines erupted from the ground and laced themselves around Kagome's legs and arms, effectively holding her in place. She gasped, "What?! Let go of me!"_

 _Inuyasha at least had the decency to look concerned. He seemed to want to come forward as he fidgeted but ultimately convinced himself to stay put. Byakuya looked over at Inuyasha, confirming that the hanyō would not interfere._

" _Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "Please! Don't let this be how it ends!" She struggled against her bonds, even though she knew they would not give way. "What about everything that we've been through? Everything that we shared?" she pleaded. Inuyasha did nothing but cross his arms and look away._

 _Already, she could feel her heart breaking into pieces. Betrayed by the one she loved. At least her friends were not here to witness this. It would be hard enough to explain…_

 _Byakuya glanced over at Inuyasha, "Don't you have things to attend to as well, Inuyasha?"_

 _The hanyō nodded at Byakuya and looked back at Kagome before returning his gaze to the Yōkai. "You did say that you would spare her…"_

" _You care now?" Byakuya smiled. "It did not seem so before. In fact, the disdain with which you spoke of the Lady Kagome would suggest that you only held contempt for her."_

" _Keh, do what you gotta do. Like you said, I have other things I have to do." With that, Inuyasha jumped out of the glade, back in the direction of their campsite._

 _Kagome blushed with shame to think that she actually loved him. She couldn't help but wonder at how deep his scorn for her ran as he had seemed so earnest, so convincing to her and their friends. 'I feel so used,' she thought. 'I can't believe I was so stupid to believe that I could be anything more than what I am...a tool.'_

 _Byakuya walked near to Kagome and the look on his face made her blood run cold. His painted lips lifted up into a sickening smile and was an unwelcome beacon for the unpleasant things she suspected were to come. She tried fidgeting against her bonds again. She was determined not to give up easily but the tension did not allow her to do anymore than squirm, which seemed to make the Yōkai happy; something Kagome did not strive to do at this moment. He walked behind Kagome and she turned her head to try and follow his movements but without the rest of her body she could not see him as he disappeared behind her. She felt a cold finger run along her shoulder which sent a shudder through her. Her reaction he solicited seemed to please him and he gave a dark chuckle._

" _What are you doing?!"_

" _Hush little bird." Byakuya shushed and continued to trace unknown patterns along the top of her back. Faintly, she heard the subtle rip of fabric and she felt the cool night air against skin that had recently been covered. Tears began to fall down her cheeks unbidden. She no longer felt a reason to try and pretend that this turn of events did not affect her. She did try to keep what little dignity she had and hardened herself for what she knew was about to happen._

 _Suddenly, pain blossomed just below her neck and her eyes opened wide in shock and she jerked her head up. A gasp escaped her lips. She could feel warmth begin to flow down her chest and she looked to confirm the red of blood slowly slipping down the contours of her exposed body to pool into the remnants of her clothes. Not enough blood loss to kill her, though. She knew the wound was superficial, but humiliating and painful all the same. She felt his presence leave from behind her and he slowly walked to stand back in front of her, admiring his handy work as he did. His lips were now painted the color of blood rather than the rouge-red they had been. She could see a trickle of her blood stain his chin. He wasn't bothering to be neat about this. Without words, he closed the gap between them and, restrained as she was, Kagome could only close her eyes._

 _It seemed like an eternity had passed. Perhaps it had only been hours or even moments, she could not be certain. Despite being stiff from inner pain, she realized that she was alone and that her restraints had been lifted, leaving her lying on the crumpled blades of grass. She did not have the energy to contemplate where her tormentor had gone or why he had left her alone, she just knew that she had to get away._

 _The ground felt cold beneath her and she rose up as quickly as her sore body would allow and began to walk, her tattered clothes pasted to her skin with blood and dirt._

 _Still, in shock, she walked back into the woods, leaving the once serene and beautiful glade behind her. It had seemed so beautiful and inviting once before and now it was dark, empty, and tainted._

 _She walked single-mindedly towards the campsite she had left her friends at. Her only thoughts were of reaching the safety and warmth of her friends. The shock of recent events leached all of the warmth from Kagome's body and all she could feel was an empty numbness as she made her way through the darkness. Finally, she could see the light of camp in the distance. Slowly she trudged on. As she got closer she couldn't help but to notice that the flames of the campfire seemed to be brighter than when she had left it. Perhaps her friends had stoked the fire in anticipation of her return._

 _The smell that hit her as she drew closer made her heart sink into the pit of her stomach. The stench of blood, the stench of burning flesh and hair. Unmistakable smells._

 _She picked up her pace and entered into the clearing of what was her and her friends' campsite. Chaos had clearly been here and left. Numbly, she glanced around at the mayhem of the scene. The fire was larger as it consumed what she assumed to be was a body of one her friends. It was unclear which as it had been charred beyond recognition. She noticed a burning staff clasped in the hand of the corpse. 'Miroku…'_

 _Kagome stood in place and slowly turned her gaze upon the unseeing body the size of a child, 'Shippō…' She ran over and cradled his stiffening body. His eyes were open and glazed over. His tiny face was forever etched in shock and terror. She sobbed into his small frame and took a moment to try and close his eyes but too much time had passed for her to be able to complete this small task. Tears streaming down her face she looked around for her demon hunter friend, Sango. She would not have gone down without a fight. Kirara, either, for that matter and she did not see her remains anywhere. She gently put the small kitsune's body down with as much reverence as she could muster. There was nothing she could do for him at the moment and she knew she had to find her friend first._

 _She stood up and surveyed the scene to try and determine what path Sango and Kirara may have taken. But before she could take a step, Kikyō stepped into the clearing._

 _Kikyō glanced at the carnage, her eyes not showing even a glint of emotion. "Pity they had to die," she spoke softly. "They fought well once they knew that their end was upon them. The girl you are looking for, your friend, was swallowed by the Kazaana."_

 _Dread washed over Kagome, "You saw it happen?"_

" _I felt the demonic presence and arrived as this all played out. As I said, it is unfortunate for they did not have to die."_

 _Kagome stared hard at the miko, "What do you mean, they did not have to die. Clearly, they did not have a choice! Shippō was just a child!"_

 _The miko lowered her gaze to the small form of the young kitsune. "Yes, I am rather unpleased with the results. Inuyasha has never had the neatest style, yet I would have expected more restraint from him when it came to his allies."_

" _Inuyasha did this? I...I don't believe it," she said quietly. Yet, she felt doubt worm its way into her mind. 'After what he allowed to happen to me, the woman he claimed to love, why wouldn't he be able to do this to his friends.'_

" _Why?" Kagome keened._

" _It is all part of the deal that was made. You all out of the way and we are allowed to live together, in peace."_

" _You should know better than anyone that with Naraku, there is no peace!"_

 _Kikyō paid her reincarnation no mind, now looking stoically at flames. "Believe what you want, girl."_

 _Kagome suddenly felt a flash of pain below her neck and winced audibly, kneeling to the ground. Kikyō looked over to her, "It seems as though your new master beckons."_

" _Master?" Kagome absentmindedly reached to her wound. It throbbed with a dull pain now instead of a searing hot stab. She could feel a dark presence closing in and the now all too familiar feeling hit her again._

 _Kiko turned to leave and glanced over her shoulder, "I never did thank you for bringing us back together. Thank you." She turned her head and took her leave; presumably to rejoin the murderous hanyō._

 _Kagome had no intention of sticking around and waiting for what Kikyō called her Master. Whether that be Naraku or...she shuddered...Byakuya. Miraculously her pack and bow had survived the disaster and sat where she left it, against a tree away from the campfire. She ran over to it and shouldered the items. She ran to the edge of the clearing but spared one last look at those she was leaving behind. Guilt flooded her as she did not have the time to give them a proper burial, but the urge to flee overtook her. She had to get away from here and fast._

 _She had only gotten about a mile away from the campsite before she felt a demonic presence again. She stopped, threw her pack down, grabbed her bow, and nocked an arrow while twisting around and aiming. She heard a low growl and the transformed nekomata walked towards her._

" _Kirara!" Kagome lowered her bow and returned the arrow before slinging the weapon over her shoulder and running up to Kirara. She reached up and scratched behind her ear. Kirara purred with delight. She found it odd that the nekomata did not look battle worn, but perhaps she had fled; Kagome wasn't sure._

 _Suddenly, a voice sounded that Kagome had recently become all too familiar with, "Where are you going little bird?" She glanced around in panic, but there was no one there. There was only one place that Kagome could think to run to where no one could get her. "Kirara, take me to the well...please." Kirara roared and knelt down so that Kagome could climb upon her back. She quickly grabbed her pack and jumped onto Kirara's back before she was launched into the air. The nekomata seemed to sense her urgency and flew towards the direction of the Bone-Eater's Well. Kagome could again hear the voice calling out to her, "Don't try to run little bird."_

 _It only took a couple of hours with Kirara's flight to reach the sacred well and once they had arrived, Kirara landed and Kagome slid off. She ran over to the well and looked around, her need to be gone from this place strong. She paused though and a soft "mew" beckoned to her and she felt a softness rub against her leg. She looked down to see Kirara in her smaller form and knelt to pick her up. Holding her to her chest briefly, she stroked her soft fur. "Goodbye, Kirara. Thank you for everything. Please take care of everyone that is left." Kagome set the small cat down and looked one last time at the Feudal Era that she had come to love._

 _Kirara sat down and stared at Kagome quizzically. Kagome slid over the lip of the well and spared one last wave before jumping back into the well….one last time._

* * *

 **Next time on Delusions…**

 _...Monday morning at junior high. Amaya wasn't like some of her friends and actually enjoyed school, but today she wished she could have stayed in bed._

 _The school day had not officially started yet, so she and her classmates were mostly socializing while they could at each other's desks. She had felt fine this morning getting ready for school and even on the way, but now, sitting at her desk in homeroom with her friends chatting around her, she had begun to feel strange. It was as if waves of nausea were hitting her sporadically….._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:** I think I'm progressing in chapters enough to justify posting this one today. Guess I am going back on my word of posting one a week. Oh well...

We are heading back in time...I mean forward. Time-travel is so confusing!

I know that a lot of people don't care too much for original characters but getting to know this one is important to the story. Don't worry, this is not her story but we do get to see the world through her eyes from time to time, mostly in the hopes of shedding some outside perspective on our main characters.

And, Yes, this chapter is kind of a filler but I promise the good stuff is coming!

* * *

 **Delusions**

 **Chapter Five**

Rated - M _(for s_ _uggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language_ _)_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

It was Monday morning at junior high. Amaya wasn't like some of her friends and actually enjoyed school, it was important for her to excel, but today she really wished she could have stayed in bed.

The school day had not officially started yet, so she and her classmates were mostly socializing while they could at each other's desks and while she would normally use the time to half study, half talk with her friends she sat doubled over with her arms crossed on her desk and her head laying upon them. She had felt fine this morning getting ready for school and even on the way, but now, sitting at her desk in homeroom with her friends chatting around her, she couldn't shake this strange feeling. Waves of nausea were hitting her sporadically but they came and went with no rhythm and it seemed as if this were being caused by an intense smell that came from everywhere.

Her friend, Mei, looked over to her and took notice of Amaya's unusual withdrawal from her normal behavior. "Hey, you don't look so well. Are you feeling OK?"

"Huh?" She groggily sat up and looked over at Mei, "Oh, no, I guess I'm not."

"Yeah, you look really pale," offered another girl. It seemed that everyone around her had stopped talking about what had happened over their weekends to comment on their classmate. Amaya could almost hear their hushed talking.

As her friends all began to remark upon her diminished countenance Amaya suddenly sat straight up, eyes wide, and put a hand to her mouth. A small hush went through her group of friends as they watched Amaya's actions. After a few seconds she vaulted out of her seat and made a dash to the lavatory. Mei nodded in confirmation, "Yep, knew she was going to be sick."

Amaya ran the water in the lavatory and splashed some water on her face. ' _Was it something I ate?'_ she pondered. She glanced in the mirror and noted her complexion did look quite ghastly. ' _Maybe I am just having one of those twenty-four-hour bugs. Etsuko-kun was sick and he handed me a pen the other day_. _I should punch him for infecting me_!' She tried to settle down. Her violent thoughts were just a byproduct of her unease. She took a deep breath and left to get back to homeroom.

As gracefully as she could muster, she walked into the room and made her way to her seat and sat down. She felt the eyes of her classmates were on her as they all still talked amongst themselves. Hana, another friend, gave her a concerned look, "Maybe you should visit the nurse?"

"That's really the last thing I want to do. We have exams soon and I really don't want to miss anything." Groaning she laid her head back down onto the desk.

Mei smiled and laughed, "You would be concerned about that! But you shouldn't. You have the highest marks in the class! I don't think one sick day is going to hurt you. I can't even remember the last time you were sick"

Amaya grimaced at her friend. ' _Me, either_ ,' she thought. Perhaps Mei was right and she should go visit the nurse. Hana chimed in, "I can take notes for you if you'd like?"

Another wave of nausea hit her and she clutched her stomach. "You're right. I don't think this is going to get better. I think I caught that bug that's been going around."

Both girls visibly shrunk back, "What bug? I don't think anyone has been sick lately," Hana said. Neither girl wanted to get sick, apparently, so they tried to keep a respectable distance.

Amaya rolled her eyes, "Oh, calm down. You won't get sick just by looking at me. I'm going to see the nurse." She looked to Hana, "I appreciate the notes. I'll see you guys later."

"Later," the girls waved as Amaya picked up her things and headed out to the nurse's office. The rest of the class had gone back to chit-chatting and seemed oblivious to her departure.

The bouts of stomach pain seemed to increase a bit as Amaya made her way to the school nurse with all of the chemical disinfectant smells. She hoped that the nurse would excuse her for the day... she, honestly, did not think that it would hurt to try and sleep off this illness in the comfort of her own home.

The quick trip to the nurse's office provided Amaya with an excuse for the day that she had desired. Rest and fluids are what the nurse prescribed but Amaya just hoped that she could make it home without getting sick.

On the way, Amaya wondered about her mother after seeing her sitting outside the well-house, ' _She's been seeming kind of sad lately. I don't really know why. She and papa haven't been fighting...at least that I've noticed…not that they see each other much anyway…'_ '

She then thought of her current circumstances, ' _I hope Mama's not angry that I am missing school today. She's always going on about how important attendance is._ '

It didn't take long for her to reach the Higurashi home. The smells that instigated her nausea seemed to be getting worse as she got closer to home. She was just thankful that she had made it to her house before she embarrassed herself in public by spewing her stomach contents all over the place.

As she neared the house she looked over to the shrine and noticed that her mother's jacket was laying outside on the ground. ' _Mama must have forgotten her jacket this morning...guess I had better grab it for her. Ha! I bet she is ticked that she left it. She probably doesn't even know where it is.'_

Clutching her stomach she walked over and stooped down to pick it up. As she was kneeling a small cat appeared from behind the shrine. "Mew," it purred as it slinked over to Amaya. "Awe! Here kitty, kitty." Despite feeling sick, she always had time for cute animals, plus, she almost felt used to the dull agony now.

The cat walked over to Amaya and began to rub itself against her legs. Amaya pets the small cat, "You are just too cute. Where did you come from, little girl?" She placed the jacket in the crook of her arm and lifted the cat up. Absently scratching the cat behind the ear with her free hand she looked around the shrine. "Do you live somewhere around here? Or have you been trying to make a home here in the shrine, silly kitty?"

With her odd illness in remission for the moment she decided to do a quick investigation. She walked around the perimeter of the shrine and looked around. There were no houses that were too near to the property, but the cat could have come from anywhere, really. Perhaps it had decided to take up residence in the shrine. It was a refuge from the elements and the area surrounding them most likely provided game for the cat to hunt. Realistically, the cat was probably a drifter; always on the lookout for the next sap to give it its next free meal.

"Are you hungry little kitty? I think there is some leftover chicken in the fridge. Let's go see what we can whip up for you, OK?" The small cat mewed as if in agreement and continued to purr in Amaya's arms. It seemed quite content to be held, which was unusual for a feral cat. She guesses that it probably was a gypsy cat then.

With the cat in hand, Amaya made her way to the kitchen in search of kitty sustenance. They did not have any cat food, but Amaya was pretty sure that she had seen leftover chicken somewhere from a meal a few nights ago.

There, on the shelve all tidy, just as her mother would leave it, she found the leftover chicken. She sat the cat down and, wondrously, it sat down and waited patiently. "Wow, you must be some cat. Any other cat would take off. But you get some nummies for waiting pretty kitty." The cat just meowed and continued to wait. Amaya set to preparing the chicken. It was already cooked so she just set to chopping it into bite-size pieces and popped it into the microwave for a few seconds to even out the temperature. She found a small saucer and placed the food into it and set it on the floor in front of the waiting cat. "Here you go, kitty."

As the cat began to dig into its treat, Amaya gave it a pet and then left the kitchen to head to her room to lay down for a bit. Once she reached her room she didn't bother to even take her blazer off before she flopped into bed and drifted off.

It only seemed like moments had passed since she had closed her eyes. She was woken by an odd feeling on her fingers; a little bit like damp sand paper brushing her fingertips. Her arm had fallen to dangle off the side of the bed while she slept. As her senses returned to her she slowly glanced down to see the cat licking her fingers. "So, I feed you and this is the thanks I get?" she asked the small feline. With a sigh she sat up. Only an hour had passed since she had returned home. ' _Not much of a nap_ ,' she thought to herself. Oddly enough though, she was feeling better.

Absently, while sitting on her bed in thought, she fiddled with a necklace she always wore before standing up. It was nothing more than a rough red spinel stone in a silver setting that hung simply off of a long silver cable chain necklace. Her great-grandfather had gotten it for her when she was very young and Amaya never took it off for sentimental reasons. It had become a form of worry stone to her.

With the house to herself, until her parents got home from work, she wondered what to do with her free time. ' _Maybe study? Nah…'_ She walked back down to the living room and turned on the TV. The small cat had followed her down and jumped onto the couch. "I see how it is. Just make yourself at home. I'm sure once Mama and Papa see how sweet you are they will let me keep you. That is...if you plan on staying." The small cat had curled up and was taking a cat nap of some sort, obviously making itself at home. Amaya sat down next to the cat and began to flip through the channels. Go figure, nothing was on.

Settling on some obscure channel, she sat back and began to think about her mother and her connection with the shrine outside. She knew that her mother hadn't realized that her little trips out there had not gone unnoticed by the entire household. Papa had not noticed since he was rarely at home anymore due to work, but she had. She'd mentioned it to Baachan before who just shrugged it off and said, cryptically, that everyone had a way of dealing with their inner demons and that this was her mother's way.

Curiosity got the best of her and she got up, leaving the sleeping cat, and walked out to the shrine. ' _What is it that draws Mama out here?_ ' she wondered. Slowly, she approached the shrine. She'd never really paid much mind to the shrine or the well-house in particular. Her mother had never let her near it when she was younger and once she grew older she had lost interest in it all together. Now she began to wonder at why? Why hadn't she been allowed to go near it? It's not like the well was dangerous. It was closed and it is not like she was strong enough to remove the lid from the well when she was younger. Maybe her mother had some sentimental reason for keeping her away. But what reason could any sane person have for keeping everyone away from a shrine with a well inside? Was it haunted?

Amaya walked inside. As soon as she entered she gasped when she saw what looked like some sort of explosion that had blown off the lid to the well. ' _Very, very strange_ ', she thought. She walked down the steps to the well. Her mother's purse and coffee mug were strewn at the foot of the well. Her curiosity quickly turned to apprehension. She then took note of the strange feeling she was getting from the place. She began to fiddle with the pendant on her necklace again; something she did when idle...or worried. Had something bad happened to her mother when she returned to grab her things this morning?

"Mama?" Amaya called out. ' _Did she fall into the well? Is she hurt?_ ' She rushed to the edge of the well and peered down, but all she could see was darkness. "Mama, are you down there?" she called out again. Maybe she had fallen down to the bottom of the well and was knocked unconscious. Amaya's imagination raced with the worst scenarios. She couldn't see the bottom of the well and she felt compelled to check. She climbed over the edge of the well and began her descent.

The air tasted stale. There had been a lid on the thing for many years, which would explain that. It felt colder as well, and Amaya's skin began to prickle as she reached the bottom. Of course, she hadn't thought to bring a flashlight or her phone; anything that could shed light down at the bottom of an unused well, but she hadn't really expected to be spelunking, either. Thankfully, the well had dried up long ago so she did not have to worry about water or the possibility of finding something...or someone floating down here. She slowly walked to the other side of the well and blew out a sigh of relief when she did not stumble upon her mother's unconscious form. If she wasn't here then she must be somewhere else. Amaya hurriedly began her ascent back up. She didn't remember there being any vines on her climb down. She didn't remember there being any sunlight shining down the well, either.

* * *

 **Next time on Delusions…**

… _.Sango was in tears from Kagome's story. Miroku and Shippō both looked quite stoic. Inuyasha, on the other hand, had left during Kagome's retelling. She had not noticed him leave, so she was not sure what he did or did not hear. Either way, it hurt her more than she cared to say or show. 'Does he not care? Or does it make him angry?' she thought, but she did not let her face show these feelings. She had laid out her heart and he could not be bothered to even hear her out…._


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:** And we are back in the past.

* * *

 **Delusions**

 **Chapter Six**

Rated - M _(for s_ _uggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language_ _)_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

Sango was in tears from Kagome's story. Miroku and Shippō both looked quite stoic. Inuyasha, on the other hand, had left during Kagome's retelling. She had not noticed him leave, so she was not sure what he did or did not hear. Either way, it hurt her more than she cared to say or show. ' _Does he not care? Or does it make him angry?'_ she thought, but she did not let her face show these feelings. She had laid out her heart and he could not be bothered to even hear her out.

"Oh, Kagome! I'm so sorry that you had to go through that!" Sango lamented and launched herself into Kagome's arms. Miroku gave a sheepish grin, "Sorry, she is much more emotional after having the children." Sango sniffed and punched her husband in the shoulder. "Excuse me for having feelings." Miroku only chuckled at the gesture.

Kagome, herself, felt quite relieved to have finally told the story since she had not shared it with anyone aside from her mother. She patted Sango on the back in the aim of comforting her friend. "I'm OK. Really," Kagome offered, trying to be convincing. Finally, Sango released her and wiped her tears.

"Well, it's in the past. You are all alive and well. Though I am still a little confused." Kagome tried to reassure them.

Miroku looked over at her, "Kagome, what happened that night for us was fairly simple. That night after Inuyasha left, you left shortly after. He returned...you did not. We searched for you, Inuyasha more than anyone, but we could not find any trace of you. It wasn't until the next day that Kirara returned and we found out through her that you had returned to your own time."

Kagome grew puzzled. ' _Still nothing makes sense.'_ She absently touched her scar, reminding herself that something did, in fact, happen. "Well, I didn't imagine it..."

The house grew silent for a moment. Kagome withdrew into herself and her friends were unsure of how to proceed. Their long lost comrade had suffered greatly and they did not know how to help. Shippō, however, could not stand the silence.

"Ummm, Kagome...Maybe you should go try and talk to Inuyasha. I mean, he's been sulking around ever since you left. That's a lot of sulking...even for him."

Kagome looked at the Kitsune. He really had grown up. He always had been mature for his age, but now he looked the part. She smiled at him, "Yeah, you're probably right. Is he where I think he is?"

"Most likely," Shippō offered.

She stood up and gripped the haori to her. A memory struck her before she could make another move. "Oh no!"

"What?!" her friends said in unison. They all stood up at Kagome's exclamation.

She had not filled them in on her life during the past sixteen years. She wasn't really ready to do so either. At least not yet. "I forgot...something...back at home. They will start to worry if I am not back soon."

Sango nodded her head in consideration. "There is plenty of time to catch up. We understand. As long as you do promise to come back?" She left it as a question. None of them seemed sure if the girl they knew would return. "Tell you what, I will let you take the haori as insurance that you will come back. It is one of my best ones and I would like it back," Sango finished.

Kagome smiled, "Yes, of course. There are so many things to tell you. And I cannot wait to meet your children."

"Yes, well you will definitely need time for that," Miroku chuckled.

Shippō stepped over to Kagome. "I'll walk you back if that's ok?"

"I'd like that," she replied softly.

They all said their goodbyes and Shippō led Kagome back to the Bone-Eater's Well.

Shippō mostly chatted about his time as a full-fledged kitsune and the responsibilities that came with it. Mostly he spoke to fill the silence of their short trip. Kagome did her best to smile and nod at him as he regaled her with some heroic stories, but she was too busy trying to mentally prepare herself for the next trip back. Would she even be able to make it back again? She had work and a family now. They would most definitely discover her absence if she were to remain here any longer and they would notice her leaving to come back at some point. Well, Amaya and her mother may. Takashi was so busy with work lately that she was amazed he even bothered to come home for the night.

What was really on her mind was what to say to Inuyasha...if and when she saw him again. She was racked with guilt. She had let her judgment be clouded by her insecurities and that was her downfall. Had she trusted in Inuyasha, maybe none of this would have happened? The possibilities seemed endless to her and none of them seemed to excuse her behavior.

Clearly, Inuyasha was not interested in seeing her since he had left during her account of sixteen years ago. She felt as though she should at least try to apologize to him, even if he hated her. The thought that he didn't have anything to say to her was almost more than she could bear.

She had not noticed that Shippō had fallen into a companionable silence. He was more observant and thoughtful than she had realized.

They soon neared the Bone-Eater's well and Kagome could see the Goshinboku Tree in the distance. Waiting by the well was Inuyasha, himself. Perhaps that is why Shippō had stopped talking because he could sense Inuyasha ahead. Kagome was not sure. Shippō stopped once he realized that Kagome had caught sight of Inuyasha. "I think you can find the way from here, Kagome. Please come back so we can all catch-up," the kitsune said.

"Thanks, Shippō," Kagome said and gave the kitsune a hug in farewell. She watched as he walked off and as soon as he was several feet away, she steeled herself for her meeting with Inuyasha and walked towards him.

His face was still unreadable. ' _Can't he at least look happy, mad, or sad so that I can know what to say?'_ She was not used to being the one at fault. Normally it was the hanyō that made blunders in their relationship. A thousand things ran through her mind but she could only pull up blanks when she opened her mouth. ' _I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry. Why is this so hard?'_ she chided herself.

"Inuyasha…" she started, but before she could say anymore he reached out and pulled her into an embrace. She was sure that if anyone saw her then they would have seen a look of shock cross her face. ' _Do I have any more tears left? Is there any emotion that I haven't felt today?'_ she asked herself. Burying her head into his chest she just breathed deeply and savored the moment. He had not asked anything of her...yet...and for that she was grateful.

With the moment savored Kagome knew she needed to say something. "Inuyasha, please, I need to say something…" she mumbled into his chest. She felt him take a deep breath and eased his hold so that she was able to speak her mind. With her head lowered she spoke knowing that he would be able to hear her words, "I'm...I'm so, so sorry". The realization that the past sixteen years had been a lie was crushing her. "I...I...can't even begin t...to apologize for what I did. I did the one thing I promised never to do to you...I...I...I betrayed you!"

Quickly she glanced up at him and Inuyasha looked sanguine, given the circumstances, and then averted her gaze. Kagome was confused by this, he'd seemed so solemn before. "Kagome, I don't blame you for what happened," Inuyasha said softly. With one arm still holding her, he was looked down at her and lightly gripped her by the chin forcing her to look up at him as her face was downcast in shame. "You're here now. That's all that matters."

She looked into his eyes and found that they were full of an intensity she had not experienced in a long time as if he only saw her and she was all that mattered here and now. Her breathing picked up and she suddenly became self-conscious of her shallow breaths. His gaze and scent were an intoxicating mix to her and she could not help but feel butterflies in her stomach as he held her so close. Still holding her chin hostage, he lowered his face to hers and pressed his lips to hers. His lips were soft and they pressed against her own with a gentle desire. Warmth flooded through her and she surrendered herself to him, throwing her arms around him and tangling her fingers into his long, silken hair. The kiss deepened and Kagome could feel the warmth move to her belly and her head began to swim. Her mouth opened to his as she matched his rhythm and a moan escaped her. Her delicate moans invited him to pull her closer and he let go of her chin and wrapped his arm back around her to hold the small of her back which caused her to arch into his chest.

She couldn't remember the last time she felt this way and was greatly disappointed when Inuyasha broke off the kiss abruptly. In a very small part of her mind, she thought it may have been for the best. She wasn't really sure she had the wherewithal to control herself at this point.

Kagome's vision was hazy and it took her a moment to collect herself. Glancing dreamily up at the hanyō, she noticed he was staring at the well and not at her. Slowly, she followed his gaze.

Something was coming out of the well! She could vaguely hear grumbling as the interloper scaled the well and swung their legs over the side of the well.

Kagome's heart dropped. ' _Oh no.._ ' She thought. ' _This isn't happening_.'

The girl who had emerged from the well gaped at her surroundings and sat still for a moment facing the opposite direction. Finally, she turned around and spotted the two people who were standing a few feet away in what appeared to be a lover's embrace.

"Mama?" the girl called questioningly.

Kagome's heart found its way back into her chest and began to beat at lightening speed. "Amaya?!" She said incredulously. She broke away from Inuyasha guiltily.

Amaya just stared at the pair in front of her. She had never seen anything like the man next to her mother.

"Amaya, how did you get here?!" Kagome called to her.

"Mama, where are we?" Amaya asked, staring at Inuyasha.

Kagome peeked at Inuyasha. He looked quite taken aback. She sure as hell did not know how to explain this one. What would he think about her now?

"Did she just call you her mother?" the hanyō asked. Now it was his turn to be incredulous.

Amaya answered for her mother and walked over to her, "Yes, I did and who, might I ask, are you?" Despite the fact that the girl had never seen anything quite like Inuyasha before, she was still unafraid and faced him down.

Inuyasha's eyebrow rose in a quizzical fashion. He was obviously caught off guard here. Kagome was, too, but she had to recover quickly.

"This is Inuyasha," She answered.

"That's a weird name," She began. Inuyasha looked a bit insulted by this but Amaya continued, "I guess it fits since you seem kind of weird looking."

"Hey!" he shouted.

"Amaya!" Kagome gasped.

"Are those ears?" Amaya asked, unabashed. She walked closer to Inuyasha and studied his ears.

Kagome could tell that Inuyasha was having a difficult time controlling his urge to hit something. He never did take being insulted well.

"Amaya, what are you doing here?" Kagome redirected. She reached for the girl and pivoted her around.

She looked from Inuyasha to her mother and remembered how worried she had been moments ago. "I was looking for you. I thought you fell into the well or something…" she then paused to look around at the scenery again. "Where are we?" she asked a second time.

Kagome took a deep breath and grabbed her daughter by the arms as if to brace her, "Amaya...it's not where we are...but when we are."

* * *

 **Next time on Delusions…**

… _.Strangely, Amaya did not look that affected by Kagome's revelation. "Ok, then. When are we?"_

 _Kagome let go of the girl's arms. "The Feudal Era."_

 _Amaya eyed her mother suspiciously, "So, roughly five hundred years ago?"_

" _Yeah, that sounds about right."_

" _I don't remember reading about any funny looking guys in history books."_

 _Inuyasha glared at the young girl as he tried to size her up. "So if she's your daughter, then that means…" He left the question hanging, having put one and two together…._


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:** Happy Turkey Day! (If you celebrate it). If you don't, Happy Thursday!

Thank you to all of you who have taken the time to review as well. It is fun to see people enjoying the story!

LadyCash thinks that there is a great secret and that they know what it is. Maybe you do... :) But that's just one of many!

And, I'm sure she takes it as well as she can XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX !

* * *

 **Delusions**

 **Chapter Seven**

Rated - M _(for s_ _uggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language_ _)_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

Strangely, Amaya did not look that affected by Kagome's revelation. "Ok, then. When are we?"

Kagome lets go of the girl's arms. "The Feudal Era."

Amaya eyed her mother suspiciously, "So, roughly five hundred years ago?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

"I don't remember reading about any funny looking guys in history books."

Inuyasha glared at the young girl as he tried to size her up. "So if she's your daughter, then that means…" He left the question hanging, having put one and two together.

Kagome quickly turned to face him, a sad look in her eyes as she now had to reveal the truth about her time away from him. "Yes, that means I'm...I'm married back in my time."

Inuyasha looked stricken at this announcement. Kagome felt herself die inside again. Was destiny against her? Just as she felt the pieces were slipping back into place, they had to be violently ripped away again.

Her mental anguish turned physical as she suddenly felt a searing pain stab at her decade-old wound and she cried out. The pain assaulted her in a series of attacks. It was an onslaught of pain that she wasn't prepared for and it took her to her knees with one hand clasped to her scar and the other one to break her fall. Both Inuyasha and her daughter rushed to her side.

"Kagome, what is it?!" Inuyasha asked kneeling down and trying to see what had pained her. He had noticed earlier that her shirt had been ripped when he first found her but he did not smell any blood, so he assumed that she had merely ripped open her clothing somehow on her trip through the well.

The pain was agony and unrelenting. She broke out into a cold sweat and waves of nausea descended upon her. It felt so hot as if it were on fire. ' _Why?!'_ was all she could think through the haze of the pain. Amaya also knelt beside her mother and was at a loss for what to do. She couldn't see anything wrong. "Mama, please tell us what is wrong!" she cried out. Amaya removed the haori that covered her mother's ripped sweater,pried away from her grip on it, and noticed what Kagome was covering. "It's just an old crescent scar. She's always had it. This doesn't make any sense." Kagome frantically shook her head, the pain too great to allow her brain to coherently form words.

She could not take it anymore and could feel her consciousness begin to slip away, but before she succumbed to the pain she heard a taunting voice that reverberated through the red haze, " _ **Little bird….**_ " Her arm gave out but Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her unconscious form into his arms.

* * *

Amaya looked at Inuyasha, "Is there somewhere we can take her? A doctor or something?"

He looked from Kagome's limp form to her daughter. She was rubbing a stone pendant necklace in between her fingers as she stared at him awaiting an answer. "The village is just that way," He gestured towards the village with a nod of the head. His first instinct was to get there as fast as he could but this girl could hardly keep up with him. He briefly considered having her climb onto his back but he was not sure if the girl would be inclined to do so. Kagome had passed out from pain and was still breathing. She did not seem to be in any real danger at this point so he decided to walk the distance.

They walked in silence. Inuyasha had no idea how to address Kagome's daughter. She was just as foreign to him as he was to her. It pained him to think that Kagome had started a life away from him, but he put that from his mind for the moment and focused on getting to the bottom of her ailment. Amaya, too, felt odd in the presence of this stranger. Just who was he to her mother? She had never seen a man with silver hair before...or ears on his head for that matter! He certainly dressed like someone from the past might, she guessed. He didn't seem to be much older than her anyways.

It did not take long for them to reach the village. Amaya let her mouth gape open as she took in the splendor of the place. It looked so fresh and vibrant, even though she wasn't really sure what she should expect of a village from the past. Nothing compared to her modern time home with its smells and sounds emitted from unnatural things. She marveled in the purity of it before she was snapped back to reality when she heard a pained moan emit from her mother. "Hurry," she urged.

Inuyasha, not looking at her, assured her that they were close. They neared a house and swiftly entered with Inuyasha in the lead. The occupants of the house were not prepared for this type of surprise. Sango was preparing their midday meal and looked up from her cooking in surprise, "Inuyasha!" Then she noticed that he was carrying Kagome in his arms and was accompanied by a young girl, "Oh! Kagome-chan!"

Miroku hurriedly entered the room saw the state of Kagome and automatically left the house. Amaya felt slightly perturbed at the action, "I thought you were bringing her to get help!"

Sango had left off cooking and cleared a spot for Inuyasha to set down Kagome's prone form. Without looking, she addressed the girl, "He has gone to call upon our resident healer, child."

Amaya felt chastened into silence and worried her stone amulet necklace. Sango eyed the girl and could not help but to note the unmistakable resemblance to her unconscious friend. Inuyasha laid Kagome down on the prepared area and moved to her shoulder to get a better look at this old wound her daughter mentioned. He moved the clothing and was stricken by what he saw, a faded silver crescent bite wound...an unmistakable mark.

Sango watched as Inuyasha's eyes grew larger as he inspected the wound. "What is it, Inuyasha?" She had not seen an open wound on Kagome when they had first encountered her.

Just as Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak Miroku returned and behind him followed the healer. "Thank you for coming, Rin-san," Sango said. Rin moved in and quickly began to look over Kagome. She walked over to where Inuyasha knelt and looked at the old scar. She shook her head, "There is nothing I can do for this. Whatever is afflicting her is beyond my skills."

"It's a mark…" Inuyasha told them.

Everyone in the room looked to the hanyō. Amaya spoke up, "What is a mark and why did it affect her like that?"

Kagome began to stir. Her eyes blinked open slowly as she let the haze of pain-induced sleep dissipate from her awareness. She brought herself up onto her elbows and then noticed everyone in the room staring at her. "Why is everyone staring at me?"

Amaya jumped onto her mother and embraced her, "Mama, you're OK! What's going on?" Kagome gently stroked her daughter's hair and sat up as well as she could. "Yes, I'm fine. And I can't answer that. At least, not fully." Kagome could not bring herself to look at Inuyasha. She was afraid of what he thought of her now that he knew about her daughter. There was just so much that he did not know.

Sango tried to relieve the tension she could feel filling the room, "Kagome-chan, when I asked that you make sure to come back, I did not mean so soon."

Kagome laughed weakly and adjusted herself to a more comfortable sitting position."Yes, well I supposed I had to come back to introduce, Amaya, my daughter in the most dramatic way I knew how." Amaya smiled at the mention and rose up to get a better look at the people Inuyasha had brought them to.

Everyone in the room made to introduce themselves to the young girl, "You look so much like your mother when she was your age. It's a pleasure to meet you." Amaya was very eloquent despite having been thrust into a world not her own. She didn't even become frightened when she met Shippo with his two tails and his kitsune feet, who had come in after the commotion had settled down. She didn't bat an eyelash at his explanation about himself and other yokai. She took it all rather well. Maybe she could have told her…

Kagome noticed that Inuyasha had distanced himself from the group as they prattled on over the girl. She decided to approach him and try and explain but was stopped by a young woman in front of her who helped her up to her feet. "Miss Kagome," the woman addressed her, "you may not recognize me…" Kagome squinted her eyes at her and finally saw it, "Rin-chan? Oh my, how you've grown! What are you doing here?"

Rin smiled at Kagome, "Well after you left I was brought here by Lord Sesshomaru to stay in the human village with Lady Kaede." Kagome recollected that Sesshomaru had always let the youngster tag along with him, but had begun to care more about her welfare during his more dangerous escapades. "I have no spiritual abilities but I did tutor under Lady Kaede and worked as a healer. Now, I mentor the twins who are on the path to becoming shrine maidens in what ways I can….while I can."

"Ohh," Kagome nodded, "The twins? I haven't met them yet." Rin smiled again, it was one of the endearing parts of her that Kagome remembered. "Well, they should be along soon. I rushed over after Miroku-san summoned me for help. We did not know the nature of your...affliction."

She reached subconsciously to her old wound and vaguely remembered hearing a voice before she passed out. Inuyasha saw the movement and stepped over to her, "Kagome…" he began.

"I'm OK, now...I think," she said, slowly raising her eyes to look at him. His face was a mask of concern and he seemed to want to say more than he let on. "I don't really know what happened. All I can remember was pain...and...and a voice."

Everyone had stopped the pleasantries and moved their focus to Kagome. "A mark you said?" Miroku asked, looking to Inuyasha.

"A mark?" Kagome asked softly.

Inuyasha looked crestfallen, "Yeah, it's when a demon marks his…" He trailed off.

"Marks his what, Inuyasha?" Kagome prompted the hanyō.

"His mate...or rather in your case...his possession." Inuyasha finished.

Kagome cringed and Amaya walked over to her mother and placed a protective hand on her. "Mama, what does all of this mean?"

"Yes, I do recall you mentioning this in your account but I thought nothing more of it," Miroku added.

Sango shook her head, "I should have caught it. The yōkai is most likely using his end of the bond to torment Kagome and call out to her...or even discern her location through it. It is difficult to tell by a third party."

"How do you get rid of it? This mark thing?" Amaya spoke up.

"We have to kill him," Inuyasha said darkly.

* * *

 **Next time on Delusions…**

… _...Inuyasha looked to Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. There was an unspoken conversation with them and he quickly turned to leave._

 _Kagome called out to him, "Inuyasha!" He turned his head to look at her, "There are things I need to prepare," and he left without another word. 'Prepare?!' she thought, 'since when does he prepare?'..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes:** Here we are introduced to a few more original (but not really) characters. You'll meet Miroku and Sango's children and another original character.

Maemi & Maeko - Miroku/Sango's Twin Daughters, 14yrs

* * *

 **Delusions**

 **Chapter Eight**

Rated - M _(for s_ _uggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language_ _)_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

Inuyasha looked to Miroku, Sango, and Shippō. There was an unspoken conversation with them and he quickly turned to leave.

Kagome called out to him, "Inuyasha!" He turned his head to look at her, "There are things I need to prepare," and he left without another word. ' _Prepare_?!' she thought, ' _since when does he prepare_?'

Sango left the room, closing the shoji behind her...presumably to prepare as well, which left Miroku, Shippō, Rin, Amaya, and herself.

Rin stood next to Kagome and attempted to carry on the conversation, "Is...is that your daughter then, Miss Kagome?"

She nodded in affirmation, "Yes, that is Amaya."

Amaya had moved to speak to her mother's old friends again. She riddled them with questions and they all managed to get in one or two. Mostly, Amaya had divulged that her mother was not as boring as she had initially thought. She pondered if she had inherited the spiritual powers that they had described her mother having. Her mother never seemed anything other than ordinary, but these new people spoke of slaying demons with a single purifying arrow. She didn't even know that her mother could shoot a bow with accuracy, let alone wield one properly.

Sango quickly returned in her demon slaying outfit. She brought Hiraikotsu out as well and sat it against a wall before walking to Kagome's side. She nudged her with her shoulder as they both looked on while Shippō performed a few of his kitsune tricks for her. The girl was amazed by it. "You didn't mention that you had a daughter." Kagome chuckled nervously and waved the comment away, "With everything that had just happened, it...um...slipped my mind." Sango narrowed her eyes and gave her friend a sidelong glance. "She mentioned she had just turned fifteen not long ago," Sango started. Kagome was not quite sure where she was going with this.

"Yeah, last month." Kagome fidgeted.

"And you've married."

"Um, yes."

"May I ask who the lucky man is?"

"Oh, it was...uh...Takashi...Takashi Hōjō."

"Isn't that the boy who…" Sango started, but Kagome quickly shut her down. "Yes."

Thankfully, two identical girls walked into the family dwelling, much to Kagome's relief taking the heat off of her for the moment. Both girls were dressed in the style of a miko with a red hakama, the white shirt, and traditional tabi. The girls were obviously doing their best to assert their own personal identities despite their identical looks; one girl sported shoulder length hair that was tied half up with bangs and the other sported long hair tied back loosely at the nape of her neck. Both resembled their parents. They both looked questioningly at the two strange women in their family home. Miroku walked over to them and introduced the girls to Kagome and Amaya, "Maeko, Maemi, this is Kagome and her daughter Amaya. I'm sure you remember us telling you about Kagome?"

Both girls broke out into matching grins. Maeko, with the short hair, broke away from her sister and approached Kagome, "Kagome-sama, I've always wanted to meet you. I've heard so much about you and your purification arrow." Maemi also spoke up, "Is it true that your spiritual powers are so immense that you can kill demons with just a glance?

Kagome felt a little awed and bombarded by these girls reverence of her. "Well, I did what I had to do and I don't know who you've been talking to," She threw a quick glance at Shippō who was examining the ceiling very studiously, "But I wouldn't go quite that far."

Miroku placed a fatherly hand on the shoulder of Maeko, "Let's not overwhelm Kagome now, eh?"

The girl nodded and looked to her sister, a small smile playing on her face, "Sorry Papa."

"Your mother and I will be leaving soon. I will need you both to keep an eye on your brother...who coincidentally has not returned yet. Do either of you know where he is?"

Maemi almost too calmly answered, "He is at Usami-san's…"

"Gah, of course, he is! He was supposed to be training with Kohaku today!" Sango yelled. "Just like his father," she said under her breath; low enough so that only Kagome caught it since she was standing next to her.

Rin smiled at the family's antics, "I will take my leave then since you will all be busy with other things. Would you like me to stop by Usami-chan's and send Kichiro home?"

With a sigh, Sango answered, "Please. And thank you, Rin."

"It is my pleasure. It was good seeing you again Miss Kagome. I do hope we will see each other soon. If I can ever be of any assistance during your time here, please let me know."

Kagome gave the young woman a brief hug, "Of course, thank you for your help, Rin."

' _I wonder what happened between her and Sesshomaru…_ ' Kagome thought after she had exited.

As if reading her mind, Shippō approached her and added, "He left her here to be among her own kind. He still visits from time to time, but not much more than that now. Actually, a couple of years ago he offered for her to return with him to his castle but she refused him."

Intrigued she asked, "Really? Why?"

Shippō shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know all of the details, but, if I had to guess I would say that she does not want to be just his sidekick." He emphasized the just in his statement.

"Oh, I suppose I can relate to that," Kagome commiserated. Shippō shrugged again and made ready to leave as well.

"What is going to happen now?" Amaya asked loudly, bringing attention back to the matter at hand.

"Inuyasha should be returning soon, and in the meantime, we will pack some supplies since we have no way of knowing how long we will be gone," Miroku said to the girl.

Sango was already grabbing a few things; packing lightly. Her twins made to complete the lunch preparations that had been pushed to the wayside when Kagome was brought in unexpectedly. Shippō waved to them as he walked out of the house.

"We will have to detour by the well on the way," Kagome finally said.

"Why is that?" Miroku asked, pausing from picking up his staff.

"There is no way that I am allowing my daughter to get involved in this mess."

"What?! What do you mean?" Amaya snapped.

"I mean that you are not ready for this world," she took Amaya by the shoulders, "I was barely ready for this world. I only made it by sheer luck most times and Inuyasha the others."

"No, I want to help you. I can help you. I can handle this," Amaya asserted.

Sango and Miroku had gathered their things and wished goodbye to their daughters quietly. This was typical for the family and they were accustomed to familial absences from time to time. "Inuyasha will be waiting for us at the edge of the village. We'll just wait outside." Miroku said to Kagome.

Kagome gave a nod in return and looked back at Amaya, "I'm not doing this to punish you. I'm doing this to protect you."

Amaya grumbled but assented, lamely following her mother out of the house to regroup with Miroku, Sango, and Shippō. They all walked quietly towards the edge of the village where Inuyasha was to be awaiting them. As they neared, Kagome could make out two forms. One was that of Inuyasha and the other was someone unknown to her. ' _Maybe it's Kichiro?'_

Inuyasha stood waiting with his arms crossed. The young man next to him seemed to be older than what Kichiro was supposed to be. Kagome vaguely remembered that Miroku and Sango's youngest was about twelve and this youth clearly was older than that. He also had a sword strapped to his side, much like Inuyasha's, but he also carried a wooden staff. He was tall, even taller than Inuyasha, and he had raven black hair that was short but messy with bangs across the right side of his face, reaching but not overshadowing his eyes. His eyes were a piercing deep blue that almost faded into black and were narrowed into a look of skepticism. He had an aura of arrogance about him and something else, too, that Kagome could not quite put her finger on.

Kagome eyed the stranger warily. ' _I suppose Inuyasha was bound to make new allies. I wonder what this one's story is?_ ' She caught a glimpse of Amaya who seemed to be captivated by the newcomer and she could only give a sigh of slight exasperation. ' _Teenagers…_ '

Inuyasha gestured to the youth with his chin, "This is Sōrin." The youth gave the barest of nods in acknowledgment to Kagome and Amaya. The others, he seemed to be acquainted with but did not offer them any recognition aside from the sweep of his gaze.

She bowed her head in greeting, "Ok…it's unfortunate we had to meet in such poor circumstances, Sōrin, but I am pleased to meet you nonetheless. I am Kagome and this is my daughter, Amaya." Sōrin raised an eyebrow at her but remained silent. ' _How rude...must have spent a little too much time with Inuyasha._ ' She frowned at him but he only looked over at Amaya, his gaze resting on her a little too long for Kagome's comfort level, before he turned away.

Inuyasha was ready to leave and he made it known, "Alright, let's get a move on. Kagome, it's up to you now. Which way?"

"Wait...what?" she asked, confused.

"You are the one who can sense the shards and you are the one who is marked. The mark works on both ends. So, where is this asshole?"

"I don't know how this all works Inuyasha! And I can't sense any shards right now. I haven't since I got here. We don't even know if he has any of the shards."

Sango walked over to Kagome, "You are going to need to concentrate on your bond to find out the demon's location. Close your eyes and think about him."

"The last thing I want to do is think about him!" Kagome complained.

"You are stronger than him. You can't let the past cloud you now...of all times. Close your eyes and concentrate on him; where he is, what he is doing, what he is thinking." Sango pushed Kagome into a sitting position so that she could focus. Amaya eyed the whole spectacle dubiously and the rest of the group fell silent and focused on Kagome.

' _Concentrate...concentrate...as if this were easy. Ok...concentrate...think evil creepy Naraku goon._ ' Her thoughts took her back to that night...sixteen years ago...when the mark was placed. She fought down all of her anxiety and focused on him. ' _Where are you…_ ' She imagined herself transported along an invisible line and, despite sitting in place, she could feel herself floating. With her eyes closed she could only see darkness at first, but soon she could see a swirl of colors which began to take shape. It was as if she were in his head, seeing what he saw. She vaguely wondered if he could sense her in his head so she tried not to think of anything more but discerning his location and then severing the connection.

She saw trees the trees below her as they whirred past. So...he seemed to be on the move. She hoped he would stop soon so that she did not have to hold this connection any longer than she had to. It took all of her concentration just to keep it open. She thought she could feel what he felt. Maybe not sensations, such as the wind upon his face, but feelings. It was like a great emptiness with a hint of annoyance. How odd.

Thankfully for her, he did come to a stop. He had been flying she thought as he lowered to the ground quickly. She could see a village off in the distance, but now he stood by a great river. She could not hear anything. Maybe she needed to concentrate harder on being able to hear what he heard...or maybe she could only see what he saw. This entire experience was alien to her and he was the last person she would have ever wanted to share this type of connection with. It felt wrong to even think his name as if it were tainted to speak.

He stood still for a while, Kagome was not sure why. The reason became clear soon enough. In his field of vision, she saw Naraku float down in a barrier. ' _Trust Naraku to meet in the middle of nowhere to avoid giving away his position_ ,' she thought. Annoyance oozed through the bond even stronger than before and then a trickle of subservience that felt forced came through as well. From what she could gather, he was being given instructions.

Suddenly, as if receiving mental whiplash, she was snapped back into reality. Her eyes popped open and she realized that everyone was staring at her...again. Inuyasha was crouched near her, "Are you OK?" He reached for her hand and helped her up. "Yeah," she began, "I am fine, Inuyasha."

"Are ya ready then?"

"I didn't even tell you what I saw, though."

"Actually, you did," said a low, matter-of-fact voice said. Kagome looked over at the boy, Sōrin, who had spoken. "What do you mean I did?" she asked him.

* * *

 **Next time on Delusions…...**

… _.Inuyasha, still holding her hand, answered, "You kinda said everything that you were seeing and thinking out loud." Kagome blushed, "Oh….well, then I guess you know then."_

 _Kagome looked down at his hand covering hers and she slowly pulled her hand away. She now felt embarrassed for having revealed an inner part of herself - on top of everything else - to the hanyō. She looked back up at him and saw hurt in his eyes….._


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes:** Happy Friday! It's December! The tree is up, the decorations are up, and the stupid elf on the shelf is out. Yay, Christmas time...

Who's Sōrin, you ask? You'll soon find out!

Enjoy the chapter my friends.

* * *

 **Delusions**

 **Chapter Nine**

Rated - M _(for s_ _uggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language_ _)_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

Inuyasha, still holding her hand, answered, "You kinda said everything that you were seeing and thinking out loud." Kagome blushed, "Oh….well, then I guess you know then."

Kagome looked down at his hand covering hers and she slowly pulled her hand away. She now felt embarrassed for having revealed an inner part of herself - on top of everything else - to the hanyō. She looked back up at him and saw hurt in his eyes. A hurt that she put there and could not heal. She had to harden her heart, though. She had a daughter to think about now.

"Inuyasha," she began softly and he looked into her eyes, "we need to stop by the well first. I'm sending Amaya back before she gets hurt." He looked at the girl and back at Kagome, then nodded. "Yeah, sure," was all of the response she got before he turned away and walked over to Sōrin to converse with him and let him know the detour.

Miroku and Sango watched the scene together and looked to one another, their hearts going out to the pair. They both knew that Kagome and Inuyasha needed to work through their issues on their own. They were just going about it aggravatingly slow. They had both agreed to let their friends relationship play out as it may but moments ago. Shippō, on the other hand, was not above trying to help out his long-lost friend.

As the group set out to the well he fell in step with Kagome who trailed at the end of the procession along with Amaya. Inuyasha led the group and was flanked by Sōrin, with Miroku and Sango following behind. Kagome leaned over to him and whispered low in hopes that Inuyasha's keen hearing would not pick up her questions. "So, who is that Sōrin kid anyway?" she inquired.

Apparently, there were some questions that even Shippō was uncomfortable answering. By Kagome's figuring, he should have been prepared with an answer but the kitsune only stammered. "That's...uh...he's...well….he's…"

"He's what, Shippō?" she whispered.

"You have Amaya, right?"

"What's your point?"

"Inuyasha has Sōrin."

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. "What?!" she yelled.

Everyone stopped and looked at her for her outburst. Inuyasha quickly jumped back to where Kagome stood, his face drawn into a look of concern, "What is it Kagome? Is it your mark?"

"Inuyasha is Sōrin your son?! Why wouldn't you just tell me that instead of letting me put one and two together on my own?" she demanded.

He looked dumbfounded and Kagome almost felt sorry for him. Shippō inched away and pulled Amaya with him. Inuyasha shot him a glare that Shippō responded with a shrug of the shoulders. Obviously, Shippō did not feel sorry for him as he left him to Kagome's frustration.

"It's not like that, Kagome. And how can you be mad at me? You went off and had a kid."

It stung. It was supposed to. Kagome winced but could not help but want to know the rest. "That doesn't mean you have to lie to me. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about...things...but I had my reasons. I hadn't even had the chance to talk to you before she dropped in! You could have at least said, 'Hey, this is Sōrin, my "not" kid'."

"Ya, well I have my reasons, too, ya know!"

"And what would those be? What is he to you then?"

"It's complicated…"

"I'm an adult, Inuyasha, I think you can spell it out for me and I can get it."

"I found him and I took care of him."

"That seems a little too simple to be "complicated"."

"It is complicated, Kagome, I don't know how to explain it. Not right now."

She threw her hands up in the air, "Gah! I don't even know why I try. Let's just go and get this over with." Her face flushed with anger, she stomped off and shouldered past her friends who were waiting several feet away and beelined towards the well, grabbing Amaya's arm on the way, effectively dragging her along. Amaya, who protested to the rough treatment, snatched her arm away from her mother and followed sullenly. Kagome pointedly gave Sōrin a once-over as she passed.

Inuyasha stood behind as everyone else followed a couple of paces behind her, all of them afraid to face her wrath. He sighed and followed along as well. Sōrin waited to join him again and whispered words no one else could hear to the hanyō.

Kagome reached the well, with Amaya tailing along. She hoped that the tension between the group would dissipate once Amaya was home and they were on their way, with one common goal between them. She turned and looked at Amaya. She couldn't help but be reminded of herself at that age and her adventures. Amaya looked almost resentful to having been ordered to return through the well. "Ok...I need you to go home and not come back. I'll be back once this is all taken care of."

"Mama, you know that I can help you! I'm president of the Judo club at school. I can take care of myself," Amaya tried to add persuasively.

"What? I thought you were in track and field?" Kagome fired back.

"Well, I knew you wouldn't think highly of it so I told you it was track and field. Papa knew about it…"

"I don't have time for this right now," she grumbled. "We'll speak about this when I get back. Everyone can't continue keeping things from me. I'm not a glass doll, I'm not going to break."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to protect you," Amaya said with a small pout.

Kagome sighed, she could understand the need to protect the one you love by shielding them...even from the truth. She realized that she had been living a sheltered life without comprehending the repercussions of her actions on those she loved. It wasn't fair to Amaya or anyone else, not even to herself. Amaya looked at her mother with concerned eyes and worried on her necklace as she always did out of habit.

Kagome gave her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. "Look, I'm not angry with you. There is a lot that we need to talk about. And we will...once I get back. This is something I have to take care of and I don't want to risk you getting hurt or worse. I have Inuyasha to protect me here," she looked to the hanyō who waited a bit aways with Sōrin. "It's my job to protect you, and to do that I need you to go home."

Amaya nodded in assent. She hugged her mother and waved to the rest of the group in farewell. Miroku, Sango, and Shippō all returned the gesture as Inuyasha and his protegee merely looked on. Kagome watched the exchange but then had the oddest sensation, one that she vaguely remembered.

She heard the not-so-subtle whoosh of Tessaiga being unsheathed. Whirling around to face the forest, she could see trees whip around in the distance, dislodging birds and causing a ruckus. The snap of branches became clearer as the seconds past. Kagome wished she had a weapon, but she had nothing so she stood protectively in front of Amaya who looked around dumbfounded. Sango grabbed Hiraikotsu while Miroku and Shippō stepped into battle stances.

The idea of shoving Amaya into the well crossed Kagome's mind but before she had the chance to act upon it objects began to fly into the clearing. Inuyasha reacted by sailing into the air and slashing them into oblivion with his Wind Scar. Seconds later, a grotesque and large humanoid creature burst onto the scene. Amaya gasped, "What is that thing?!"

It lurched forward and whipped its arm around which shot pieces of flesh that solidified into deadly projectiles out in the direction of Kagome. Inuyasha, again, simply utilized his wind scar to decimate them. "Haven't you figured out that ain't gonna work?" Inuyasha yelled. "I can do this all day," he challenged.

"Is that so?" came the voice of a child.

"Huh?" Inuyasha grunted and turned to the direction of the voice. Next to the monstrous yōkai who was idling now stood a child with pale skin, dead violet eyes, and bone-white hair. "Who the hell are you? Get outta here kid before you get hurt," Inuyasha too easily wrote the child off.

The child chuckled and motioned to the yōkai who began to assault Inuyasha with a barrage of attacks. Inuyasha easily matched the blows that the monster threw. It wasn't until it began to shoot out extra appendages from its body in the form of hooks and claws that it seemed as though Inuyasha may need a hand. He was trying to rely on his wind scar but the monster was regenerating faster than he could cause damage.

"A little help here or are you guys enjoying the show?" Inuyasha called to his comrades.

Kagome yelled to Sango, "The child...it's controlling the yōkai!"

Sango needed no more to take the hint and she immediately threw her boomerang to take the child out of play. Kagome thought that this may be over soon as she watched the boomerang reach it's target and then as a purple barrier shot up around the child to which Hiraikotsu harmlessly pinged off of and returned to Sango. "A barrier," she called, "like Naraku!"

The child laughed as he rose up inside his barrier bubble. He motioned to the yōkai, "Mōryōmaru, that's enough for now." The demon stopped and stood motionless again. Inuyasha held Tessaiga up defensively and waited for his enemy's next move.

"My name is Hakudoshi and we've come to retrieve some property," he said looking in Kagome's direction.

"Over my dead body," Inuyasha yelled.

The child smiled, "I'd like that." It was quite strange to hear a child talk so casually about death but there was nothing usual about him.

Kagome knew that this was the time to get Amaya through the well, while everyone seemed distracted with monologuing. She turned around and shoved her towards the well, knowing the action would cause the girl to stumble and topple into the well and back into the modern era.

The demon child immediately snapped his head back towards Kagome and his smug smile disappeared from his face. He merely pointed at her and the yōkai attacked.

Inuyasha was there to stop him, but the yōkai had detached a piece of itself which launched itself in Kagome's direction. The appendage seemed to take on a life of its own. Inuyasha, too busy dodging and attacking the creature, could not break away to pursue the piece. "Sōrin!" he yelled and the boy twirled around his staff expertly and launched himself at the thing.

But the creature was too fast and Sōrin could not reach it in time. It only took seconds for the thing to reach Kagome and Amaya who watched as she instinctively flailed her arms in the attempt to steady herself as she stumbled over the lip. She fell backward but the living flesh was lightening fast and whipped around Amaya's waist and elongated itself to brace the well and stop her fall. Another piece of living flesh came out from nowhere and tried to wrap around Kagome's ankles. Sōrin appeared beside her and stabbed it with his wakizashi, which caused it to disintegrate. He made move to attack the piece that was wrapped around Amaya's waist but Kagome grabbed his arm before he could get any further, "Don't! You could hurt her!"

Sōrin looked down at Kagome, "I'm not an amateur. I know what I am doing." But it was, too late anyway as the living flesh sprouted legs like an insect and crawled back towards the yōkai, dragging Amaya back with it.

Sango threw her boomerang again in the hopes of stopping the aberrations return but was thwarted by another aberration appearing and stopping the boomerang dead in its path. "Amaya!" Kagome yelled out, reaching for her daughter. Sōrin held out an arm to stop her from going any further. She glared at him and tried to push him out of the way but he returned the gaze, "Unless it's your plan to be taken as well, I would suggest you stay put."

Much to Kagome's chagrin, he was probably right. It didn't stop her from boring holes into the back of his head once he turned to watch Inuyasha's progress. The hanyō was having his own difficulties trying to kill the enormous yōkai as it kept regenerating after each blow that Inuyasha inflicted upon it. Once he saw the aberration from the corner of his eye crawling towards the body of the yōkai he made to use his wind scar. As quick as his reflexes were, the realization that there was a girl attached to the thing was not fast enough to stop him.

* * *

 **Next time on Delusions…**

… _.Kagome didn't know the words that she screamed, it was familiar and came to her almost instinctively. All that she knew was that she yelled as loud as she could once she saw the onslaught that was to come. "SIT BOY!"_

 _Inuyasha, in mid-swing, immediately was pushed to the ground by an unseen force, effectively stopping him from obliterating Amaya. The aberration rejoined with its body and the yōkai held the girl in its ungainly hand. Despite being tossed and dragged around, Amaya struggled against the hand that held her. "Let me go," she growled….._


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes:** Just another manic Monday...so, here's the chapter a day early.

I know some of you have questions and I promise they will be answered...in time...

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Delusions**

 **Chapter Ten**

Rated - M _(for s_ _uggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language_ _)_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

Kagome didn't know the words that she screamed, it was familiar and came to her almost instinctively. All that she knew was that she yelled as loud as she could once she saw the onslaught that was to come. "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha, in mid-swing, immediately was pushed to the ground by an unseen force, effectively stopping him from obliterating Amaya. The aberration rejoined with its body and the yōkai held the girl in its ungainly hand. Despite being tossed and dragged around, Amaya struggled against the hand that held her. "Let me go," she growled.

The child began laughing maniacally. "Is this all it takes to incapacitate you?! And here I thought the great Inuyasha may pose a challenge."

Inuyasha snarled and brandished Tessaiga higher with his right arm, "You want a challenge then face me! I ain't afraid of hitting a kid!"

"Perhaps another time. I'm here to collect and while I have a nice consolation prize to feed Mōryōmaru later," the child gestured at Amaya, "I still have to finish the job."

Kagome could not sit and watch this banter. She rushed out from behind Sōrin and stood by Inuyasha's side. "Give her back and you can have me! I'll come willingly." The desperation in her voice made the child glance down at her.

The child looked to Kagome and smiled, "Too easy."

Inuyasha looked at her incredulously, "You idiot, what are you doing?"

Kagome couldn't and wouldn't explain herself, "You would too…" was all she said before she turned away from him and stepped meekly forward.

The child, from within his barrier, nodded at the yōkai called Mōryōmaru. It placed Amaya on the ground but still held her within its grasp as Kagome stepped forward. She walked closer as Inuyasha watched in disbelief as she gave herself up in place of her daughter. "Kagome!" Inuyasha called after her.

The child chuckled, the play of events amused him greatly. Mōryōmaru stretched out an arm and opened a clawed hand in front of Kagome. She walked close to it and waited for him to release her daughter. He opened his other claw and Amaya ran over to her mother. Kagome held out a hand, "No, go home. Don't worry about me. I'll be OK. I promise."

Amaya took steps backward as Kagome willingly walked into the waiting grip of Mōryōmaru. His hand closed around her waist and she kept a straight face through it all. The beast made no move to lift her yet and she looked up at the child who floated beside her within his barrier. "A willing victim. Funny, I didn't even come for you and you are sacrificing yourself. This is fun!"

"What?" Inuyasha said, confused. Kagome also blinked, confused at the words.

The boy looked down at her with a sneer and that's when she realized…"Amaya, run!" Amaya turned to follow her mother's instructions but she had not had the chance to get very far from the yōkai and he grabbed for her. She tried ducking but the hand slipped through the strands of her hair but was able to grab a handful and her necklace as well. Her hands went to her throat as the tension from the chain began to choke her.

"No!" Kagome screamed, a mother's worst fear come alive, but there was nothing she could do.

Inuyasha acted fast. He made to attack the child and did so with the full blast of his strength. Unprepared for this the child made no move to evade the strike. The sword met the barrier, and though it held, cracks began to form from the contact. From within, the child's smile vanished and was replaced with a look of shock. Inuyasha held Tessaiga against the barrier and watched as the barrier began to have spiderweb-like cracks grow. Within seconds the barrier shattered, like glass, and Tessaiga sliced through the child's body. The child's look of shock turned into a sneer as his upper half floated and his lower half fell away. The lower part of his body began to reform but the child retreated quickly into the forest, leaving his adversaries and his monster in the clearing. Inuyasha allowed himself a victorious smile and turned his attention to Mōryōmaru.

The monster still held the girl up by her hair and necklace and she was struggling against its hold. Unfortunately, the necklace chain was holding strong and she was losing strength in her arms as she tried to use her hands to hold onto her hair in order to relieve the strain on her throat. The monster stood still with its master incapacitated, though it made no move to release Kagome or her daughter. Inuyasha leaped over the distance and sheared through the arm holding Kagome, grabbing her, and landed neatly away from the motionless monster.

Simultaneously, Sōrin flicked his sword and jumped to sever the arm holding the girl. His sword ran through the flesh like butter and it was at this moment that the necklace chain snapped. Amaya fell and Sōrin grabbed her before she could hit the ground. As soon as she hit his arms, she felt her entire world change.

Shippō, Miroku, and Sango, who had stood by watching the entire scene play out, rushed over to lend what assistance they could. The monster quickly regenerated it's limbs and dashed off, assumably at the beckon of its master, leaving Inuyasha and company to regroup and enjoy a victory.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome as he sat her down, but she had no eyes for him. They were fastened onto her daughter, as were everyone else's. He looked over to Sōrin, who still held the girl in his arms but hurriedly sat her down and took a step back.

Amaya felt...invigorated and overwhelmed all at once. Her vision seemed sharper, her hearing clearer, and she could smell...everything. She also felt everyone's gaze on her. Looking at her mother she asked, "What's everyone looking at?"

"Your hair…" Sōrin said, his eyes wide with surprise. The rest of the group gasped collectively.

Amaya looked down to a strand hanging over her shoulder; she saw silver strands and immediately reached to her hair. She grabbed it and let it fall through her fingers when she noticed her nails. Normally they were trimmed neatly, now they were long and pointed like claws. She brought her hands to her face for examination. "What...what's happening to me?"

Inuyasha's jaw was agape and he stood stock still, as if in shock. Kagome, herself, felt shocked at the events that were unfolding before her eyes.

Inuyasha found his ability to move and ran over to Amaya. He quickly inspected her and even smelled her as his nostrils flared. He grabbed Amaya's hand and turned it over, examining her claws. He pivoted to stare at Kagome, anger in his eyes, "Explain!" he barked.

Tears filled Kagome's eyes and threatened to spill over, "I...I didn't know…" she stammered.

With Amaya's hand still in his grasp he dragged her over to confront Kagome, "How can you not know?" he demanded brandishing the girl in front of Kagome.

Shippō approached the trio with his palms facing them, "We are going to head back to the village for now and give you guys some...We'll...uh...bye..."

Inuyasha grunted and the rest of the group edged around the small faction in retreat. They seemed to want no part in this affair. Kagome couldn't blame them, even she didn't know how to handle this.

Kagome took a deep breath and rid herself of her negative emotions, ' _What will be, will be…Even if he hates me even more now,'_ she thought.

She looked him straight in the eyes, but they were hardened with frustration. "Inuyasha, she's your daughter," she said simply. It took a moment for that bit of information to sink in.

Both Inuyasha and Amaya looked at each other and then back to Kagome, "What?!" they said in unison.

A huge weight had lifted off of her shoulders, she hadn't even realized she'd been carrying so much all of these years, she'd grown so accustomed to the guilt. She never thought that she would have to tell either of them the truth. Not because she was not truthful, but she honestly never thought she'd see Inuyasha again and she didn't want to confuse or hurt her daughter.

"How could you not tell me?!" the father-daughter duo said in unison again. Kagome had to stifle a laugh which came out as a snort. The pair stared at her ominously. She looked at Inuyasha, "I never thought that I'd see you again, to be quite honest, after what happened." Then she looked at Amaya, "And I couldn't tell you...would you have even believed me?"

"But I've never looked like this before!" Amaya said concerned. She grabbed a handful of hair to present to her mother, "How can I go back to school looking like this?! I'll get expelled for sure."

Kagome walked over a few feet and looked at the ground for a minute. She stooped down and picked something up and brought it over. She held Amaya's necklace out and dropped it into her daughter's waiting hand. "The necklace sealed your yōki. Your grandfather made it for you. I was surprised it even worked...Jii-chan's Ofuda never seemed to work so I had my doubts…"

"What if I had ever taken it off? What then?" she asked in a dubious tone.

"You couldn't have. The stone was blessed so if you had tried, you would have been...redirected and forgotten to do so...in a sense. It's quite similar to Inuyasha's except I'm the only one who can take his off."

Amaya stared at the stone and necklace chain in her hand. Inuyasha looked at it as well from over her shoulder. "She doesn't have my ears," Inuyasha muttered and crossed his arms.

With her enhanced hearing, Amaya caught it and reached to the top of her head and patted around, "Phew." She felt her ears where they had always been for reassurance. They seemed normal, but maybe a bit pointier at the tips. Inuyasha gave her a look, "What?" she asked, "I don't think I could pull off ears on the top of my head."

Inuyasha just stared at the strange girl that Kagome had claimed was her daughter, who was now also his daughter. Kagome realized that he had seen her but had never really stopped to look at her, otherwise, he may have seen it sooner, but Amaya was just an ugly reminder that she had left him and moved on with her life. Now that this was not the case he actually took her in. The long raven black hair had been replaced with silver locks; just like his. Her eyes gleamed a rich amber hue as she looked back at the stone that had kept her true identity hidden from her.

Despite the changes, she was still her mother's daughter. But now that he actually looked at Amaya for the first time Kagome figured he could see bits of himself in her. The parts that she saw every day.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed with shame as he surveyed his daughter. His gaze rested upon her eyes and Kagome wondered if he recognized them as a part of himself. Her daughter's eyes were not like her own but they were different than Inuyasha's; much more feminine. She briefly wondered if that's what his mother's eyes would have looked like.

"This is…a lot to take in…" Inuyasha said finally.

"Tell me about it…" Amaya added quietly.

"I realize that you are both reeling from this revelation but I honestly didn't expect today to play out the way it has. There's nothing that I can do to go back and change what happened, as much as I want to - now that I know the truth - but it's my hope that we can at least...move forward somehow. Maybe not as a family," her mouth had dried up and her throat scratched so the rest of her words came out hoarse, "but as people who share a mutual bond."

Amaya seemed to be taking this all rather well. She exhibited this by walking over to her mother, squeezing her hand, and giving her a small smile. She turned and walked over to the well and waited, giving her parents a moment.

Inuyasha on the other hand…."Kagome...I…" he started.

Kagome cut him off before he could finish, "You said it. It's a lot to take in. I'll um...give you some time. I have to go back anyway to...uh...close up things on my end. It's better this way." She forced a small laugh, "At least this way I'm not disappearing without a trace. Nobody deserves that pain." She shrugged and began to follow after her daughter.

Inuyasha watched her go, making no move to stop her. She did, though, and turned her head, "I'll be back as soon as I can to finish things. Tell the others." Without adding anymore she rejoined her daughter and they climbed into the well.

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Just kidding….**

 **Next time on Delusions…**

… _.Amaya was still in awe of the travel through time. Her senses heightened, she experienced it on a different level. She felt self-conscious of her altered appearance but was not too concerned with anyone outside of her family from seeing her since people did not frequent the Higurashi Shrine during the workweek. Her mother scaled the side to exit the well but Amaya sprang up a bit and ended up vaulting out of the well and landing, ungracefully, near the steps…._


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes:** This chapter will be in Amaya's view-point.

Some are asking the how's and why's but it will all be revealed sooner or later. Please stay tuned to find out.

Happy Friday and Happy Reading!

* * *

 **Delusions**

 **Chapter Eleven**

Rated - M _(for s_ _uggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language_ _)_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

Amaya was still in awe of the travel through time. Her senses heightened, she experienced it on a different level. She felt self-conscious of her altered appearance, but was not too concerned with anyone outside of her family from seeing her since people did not frequent the Higurashi Shrine during the work day. Her mother scaled the side to exit the well but Amaya sprang up a bit and ended up vaulting out of the well and landing, ungracefully, near the steps.

Kagome stared at her wide-eyed, "I guess I should have realized that you would be a bit more…"

Despite the fact that the landing did not hurt her she rubbed herself all the same out of habit. "Strong?" Amaya inserted. "You'll definitely have to explain all of this to me. I can only take so many surprises a day, Mama!"

Amaya tried to step delicately. She felt that if she had any bounce to her step she would launch right off of the ground. Watching Inuyasha while he battled those monsters made her wonder how strong she actually was seeing as to how he was her biological father. He didn't even seem that much older than her. ' _This is all so much to take in_.' Trying to think about the circumstances surrounding her conception and birth gave her a headache. She really did not want to think of her mother in such...lewd circumstances anyway. No child wanted to think about their parents in that particular circumstance, least of all her. But she had never realized or even fathomed that her beginning was so...different...from her friends. She had never had a reason to question where she fit into the world and now she was left wondering if she did at all.

Kagome picked up her scattered items that had been left outside of the shrine and grabbed Amaya's hand, "Well, first of all, you are not going to blow away with the next big wind. No need to step lightly. Here," she said with her hand out, "give me the necklace." Amaya handed her the stone and broken chain. She followed her mother from the well to their house. No one was inside since her father wasn't home, ' _Wait...I guess he's not my father anymore. He never was._ '

The realization hit her harder than she thought it would. He had treated her fairly growing up, though always a little distant now that she thought back on it. She was quite unsure now of how to navigate a relationship with the man who had helped raise her, knowing that he was not her biological father. How would he even take her new appearance? What did he even know about her mother's past? She wasn't quite sure if she would have believed her mother if she had told her that she was part yōkai just yesterday. ' _I'll just treat him the same as always_ ,' she concluded. He had obviously taken her and her mother in with no questions asked, so he had to be given a little credit.

Once they reached the house, Kagome informed her that she would be making a few calls so Amaya was left to her own devices for a while. She ran up to her room, which was quite fast, and she actually ended up passing her room by accident since she was moving faster than she had ever before. Pity she was not on the track team now like she had told her mother, she could blow them all away effortlessly.

When she got to her room she took a look around. Her school books were sitting on her desk and she wondered if she would be going back to school. Her mother always tried to instill how important school was to her and Amaya had always complied but now she was feeling torn between a life she knew and a life she could have. The possibilities seemed endless to her now. She was curious to go back and learn more about the Feudal Era and her true parentage.

As she was pondering her mother came up the stairs and approached her room. Amaya could hear her hesitate outside of her door. After a moment, there was a knock and Amaya got up and gently opened the door, still afraid of her own strength.

"Amaya…" Kagome began. She looked at her questioningly, her eyes pleading forgiveness.

Amaya went back and sat down on her bed where Kagome went to join her. She held up the necklace that she had apparently fixed while she was downstairs. Amaya bent her neck and allowed Kagome to slip the chain over her head and the stone laid against her chest. The weight of the object was familiar, but also a lie.

Once the necklace was on she shed her yōkai appearance and reverted to her former look with dark hair, blue eyes, blunt ears, and human fingers...that and everything became dull. Even with the short amount of time she had acquired her true senses, she felt like she had lost something dear to her with the necklace on. Now rather than soothing, the necklace felt heavy and troublesome.

"This is just temporary," Kagome began. "I understand that you've just been thrown through the ringer, but you have a choice on what to do now. I can't imagine you just settling for what you know," she chuckled lightly. "When I was your age, I chose to live a dual life, one of questing and finishing school. I ended up choosing life here for reasons that I will share with you...in time." Her mother shifted uncomfortably, "It's my job to guide you but I am not sure that I can do that now. I have to go back and complete what I started years ago. So, you can stay here and live life the way you've known it to be, which is what I'd like, so that I know you're always safe. Or…" she hesitated and looked away, "...or maybe something else can be worked out…" Kagome patted the bed in a gesture of reassurance and got up. "Well, I've got a few errands to run. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Questing? What do you mean" Amaya asked.

Kagome fidgeted uncomfortably on the bed. She didn't seem to thrilled to talk about her past. "Well, I...um...in a nutshell, I was attacked by a demon from inside the well and pulled through to a different era...and I unleashed the Shikon No Tama into the world, splitting it fragments which caused chaos and mayhem wherever they were found so I had to help...um piece the jewel back together."

Amaya was sure that her eyes lit up. She never knew that her mother was this interesting. "Wow, what else did you do? How did you meet my father then? Did you fight demons? What is the Shikon No Tama?"

"Wow, so many questions," she said. "I'll explain more, later. For now, I have to get some things done." She got up and grabbed Amaya by the shoulder in a motherly gesture before leaving the room.

She looked at her mother as she left and pondered…' _Do I stay? I know it's what she would want but I can't imagine_ _not_ _knowing what could be_.' Could she do what her mother said she had done and live a dual life? She didn't see why not, she had the highest grades in her class so juggling school and a life in the past shouldn't be too hard. But was a life in the past there for her? ' _I guess I'll go back and find out.'_

With her mind made up, she decided that she would try and go back through the well and approach the Inuyasha character who was supposed to be her father. The question was when. For now, she would try and focus on school. Just in case.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, all things considered. Kagome returned from her errands and made dinner and her father came home late, as usual. Amaya and her mother had eaten together before he arrived, leaving the leftovers to be reheated. She decided to slip off to her room to make use of the rest of the evening by studying. No sense in falling behind just because she found out that she was part demon. The thought of being anything but human was still quite odd to her.

She had barely started when she thought she heard raised voices. She couldn't hear anything more and knew that she wouldn't unless she went downstairs and that would defeat the purpose of eavesdropping since her mom would just clam up and pretend like nothing was wrong if she knew Amaya was listening.

She then remembered that her hearing was actually quite acute if she weren't wearing a certain piece of jewelry. ' _But can I get it off? Mama did say that it was enchanted or something_.' She grabbed the chain and easily slid it off. ' _Hmm, must not work anymore now that I know about it or something._ ' She stepped to her door and quietly swung it open. She was right, she could just make out voices now. She focused on them and they sounded anything but cheery.

" _We need to talk about this Takashi," she heard her mother's voice say._

" _What's there to talk about anymore, Kagome," came the baritone of her father's voice._

" _Look, I know that you aren't really staying late at the office. I've always known. Now I'm giving you an out. I just can't put up a charade like everything is alright when it isn't."_

" _Oh, now you are giving me an out? Don't act like this is all my fault. I tried for years. I accepted both you with no questions asked."_

" _I know you did and I don't blame you for any of this. I should not have roped you into my mess."_

" _Don't do that."_

" _Do what?"_

" _Play the martyr ."_

" _What the hell are you talking about?"_

" _You always take all of the blame and, frankly, I'm tired of it. I loved you and I wanted to take care of you. I love Amaya, too...but it's clear that you only married me because you thought it was the right thing to do."_

" _Takashi, I…"_

" _You, what?"_

" _I'm sorry. You're right. I did marry you because it seemed like the right thing to do. I thought I would grow to love you and I think I did in a way but it didn't go anywhere from that."_

 _There was silence for a few moments….._

" _What now?" her father asked._

" _Now you can leave if that's what you want." Her mother's voice sounded gentle but firm._

" _And what about Amaya?"_

" _That's up to her."_

" _I can't just leave without saying goodbye."_

" _Then don't."_

" _Will you be ok?"_

" _I'm sure I can manage fine."_

She heard the scraping of chairs against the floor and knew that she was about to get a visit so she ran back over to her desk and put her nose to the books. Almost too late she remembered to redon the necklace. The dulling of her senses was quite a shock but she settled into it easily since she had lived her whole life this way.

A knock at her door signaled the arrival of her father. "Come in," she called.

Her father entered the room and motioned her to the bed. Despite already knowing the basis for this visit she feigned ignorance and donned a look of subtle concern. Her father rarely graced her room with his presence. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"I don't want this to come as a shock to you but your mother and I have decided to...separate," he answered.

"Separate?"

"Yes, you're old enough to know that sometimes things don't work out in relationships. Things haven't been…" he searched for a word, "the best...for a while and we've just drifted apart over time. We think it's best for everyone."

"Oh…" Even though she knew what was coming it still didn't soften the blow. They really were splitting up then. Had they stayed together all of this time for her?

He took her hands in his and leveled with her, "I want you to know. I will always love you and none of this is your fault. I know I haven't been around much lately...I have been kind of...selfish."

"It's ok…" she started but he cut her off, "No, it's not ok. I will make it up to you. Things are going to be different."

Amaya nodded knowing all too well that he had no idea how different. Rather than make promises she couldn't keep she redirected, "So, what happens now?"

"I'm going to be moving out. I'll be staying at a hotel tonight…" He saw her turn away and hastily added, "We'll still see each other. When I get a place of my own you can come over whenever you want."

"Thanks...I'd like that," was all she could think to say.

He hugged her and left the room. She wasn't sure whether it would be appropriate to cry for a man who wasn't her real father but he had raised her as his own. Even though deep down she knew that her parent's marriage was loveless, it didn't make the pain of their impending divorce any less deep.

Amaya laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. So many changes in so short of a time. It was all too much now. She languished for a time but it was not long before she heard, even with human ears, someone enter the room. She sat up and looked to see her grandmother standing in the doorway.

"Grandma, what are you doing here?! I thought you were in the city?"

She chuckled and walked over to Amaya and sat down on the bed next to her. Amaya briefly thought that this was the most that anyone aside from herself had come into her room in ages. She was mostly left to her own teenage devices which included sleeping, studying, homework, and the occasional slumber party with friends which she was almost too busy for anymore with her school schedule and after class activities.

"A mother/grandmother goes where she is needed. You mother called and explained what was going on so here I am," her grandmother said with a smile.

"You seem awfully calm about everything," she said raising a skeptical eye. "I take it you know more about everything than I do."

"Personally, I had always thought you should know the truth. But, it wasn't my decision to make. Your mother always does what she can to protect everyone...even at the expense of her own happiness."

"I guess so…" She tried hard to empathize with her mother's choices but grasped at straws.

"Give her a chance to explain her reasoning and I think you'll at least understand why she thought she was doing the right thing."

Amaya thought hard on what she was told and responded after a moment, "I will."

"Well, it's getting late. You'd better get some rest if you are going to school tomorrow!"

"Yeah, I'm not really sure I can take anymore heart-to-heart's today. Sleep will be an escape from that!"

"I'll leave you to it then."

Her grandmother left the room and Amaya finally got ready for bed. It wasn't long after she laid down and closed her eyes that sleep, and dreams, overtook her.

* * *

 **Next time on Delusions…**

… _.Inuyasha had gone back to Miroku's and Sango's home and informed them that Kagome and her daughter had returned through the well and revealed no more. Miroku and Sango were curious but left the subject alone, it was not much of their business anyway. They knew that the hanyō would open up eventually if he so pleased. He normally did in time and in his own fashion. Shippō, on the other hand, tried to rail him with questions until Inuyasha thumped the kitsune on the head before leaving. Shippō may be grown up but he still sometimes had a childlike manner_.… _._


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes:** TGIF! Just an FYI, I'm probably going to cut back on posts to just once a week since I have been releasing two a week. I've been fairly busy these days and I really want to keep up on chapters!

This chapter will be in Inuyasha's perspective. Do I see butterflies?

 **Enjoy everyone! I hope it's good!**

* * *

 **Delusions**

 **Chapter Twelve**

Rated - M _(for s_ _uggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language_ _)_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

Inuyasha had gone back to Miroku's and Sango's home and informed them that Kagome and her daughter had returned through the well and revealed no more. Miroku and Sango were curious but left the subject alone, it was not much of their business anyway. They knew that the hanyō would open up eventually if he so pleased. He normally did in time in his own fashion. Shippō, on the other hand, tried to pummel him with questions until Inuyasha thumped the kitsune on the head before leaving. Shippō may be grown up but he still sometimes had a childlike manner.

Inuyasha exited the dwelling and found Sōrin leaning against the side of the house, waiting.

"You get everything taken care of?" he asked, his eyes glinting with mischief.

Inuyasha shot him a look before responding, "Don't worry about it."

Sōrin cracked a knowing smile, "Yeah, ok."

"Go home, Sōrin!" Inuyasha grunted. Sōrin threw his hands up in defense. Inuyasha was not having any of the boy's taunting tonight.

He knew where to poke his mentor and did so effortlessly, "Aren't you coming or are you going to be leaving?"

"How about go home and don't worry about what I do," he growled.

Sōrin shrugged and headed off with a smug smile to the dwelling he shared with the hanyō who had taken him in. Inuyasha did care about his ward but sometimes he wondered if he had rubbed off too strongly on him.

Once he saw that Sōrin had gone out of eyesight, Inuyasha jumped and sailed to the Goshinboku Tree. He didn't want the kid to have the satisfaction of seeing him leave. He landed on the branch and plopped down, crossing his arms into his sleeves.

Today, Kagome had returned to him and he found out that he had a child. He tried to rationalize everything but just could not get over the fact that she had left in the first place. ' _How could she have believed that I would do that to her?_ ' He'd wondered on why she had left for years now and he finally had an answer. But knowing did not ease the pain. There was no magical fix to this mess they were in.

The fact that he now had a daughter was an entire idea he had never even factored. ' _How could I have known_ ' he thought?

Anger swelled through him as he remembered Kagome's story from this morning. She had thought he didn't listen to it in its entirety but he heard every word. It hurt and angered him to know what happened to her had transpired under his watch and that he did not protect her from it. He should have sensed a demon in the area.

Some time had passed and the moon began to rise in the sky, mirroring his dark mood. In his frustration, he pounded a fist onto the tree that reverberated throughout the body of the tree. He clenched his fist so tight that he drew blood in his anger. He looked to the well that sat nearby. He felt an urge to go to it. Why hadn't he just gone through years before and sorted this mess out? Had he done that they would have easily reconciled and all of these years of pain would not have happened. It was his own stupid pride that allowed this to happen. He roared in frustration as a cathartic release before he jumped into the well and through time.

* * *

Now in Kagome's time, he perched on the edge of the well and tried to decide what move to make next. He had not really thought this through, just coming was a big step. He hadn't been here in so long. That's when he realized he wasn't alone. The scent was familiar so he was not alarmed and remained perched on the lip of the well. Darkness permeated throughout the well-house and he waited for the person to announce themselves.

"I had a feeling you'd be coming. I'm actually surprised that it took you this long," Kagome's mother said.

"You could have been waiting out here for a long time old woman," he retorted.

"But I didn't," she said wittingly. He could make her out in the darkness with his superior vision and saw that she had a knowing smile on her face. He doubted she could see him but he kept his expression blank nonetheless.

"Guess not," he said shortly.

"She told me about what happened," she told him. "Come outside. It's so stuffy in here. And don't worry, no one is out." He followed her outside of the well-house.

Inuyasha watched the woman silently. She had aged since he last saw her. She was still a handsome woman with hints of white gleaming in her hair and fine wrinkles beginning to form as laugh lines and crow's feet, definitive signs that showed happiness etched onto her face.

"I wanted to speak with you, Inuyasha," she finally said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Kagome took it hard all of those years ago, after what happened. It took a while to pry it out of her but she finally opened up." She lowered herself to sit on the step outside of the well-house before continuing. "She became deathly ill shortly after that and was bedridden for weeks until we were able to find the cause...her body was fighting against her...condition…" she knew what she wanted to say but stumbled upon the words. Dredging up the memories from that time was painful for her.

"What condition?" Inuyasha asked curiously. He also sat down in front of her to listen.

"Apparently being a miko and carrying a demon baby does not bode will for the mother. Her body constantly tried to purify the unborn child and, thankfully, Jii-chan was able to help suppress the baby's yōki so that Kagome could function. It almost seemed as if Kagome had lost the will to continue. She thought that...that...the baby was the product of...her tragedy…it killed her inside to carry a child from the union of something so tainted. But, one day she finally decided that she didn't care and she would love the baby no matter what and raise him or her to be a good person." She paused for a moment as if collecting her thoughts.

"She even attempted to return to you once…" she added.

"She did?" he found himself asking.

"Yes, she wanted to let you know that she understood your choice. I don't really think she thought past that, but she thought it was a good enough reason to go. Ultimately, I talked her out of it."

Inuyasha had been staring earnestly at the woman as she recounted events but hearing the last sentence he narrowed his eyes into a glare which she saw and immediately clarified, "It was too dangerous for her to be running around the Feudal Era that late in her condition. It was for her and the baby's health."

"Anyway, it was not long after that that Amaya graced us with her presence. Ten fingers, ten toes, silver downy hair...just perfect," she finished with a smile. Her eyes dewy with memory.

Inuyasha felt swelled with emotion after hearing about the birth of his child. He cast his gaze away from Kagome's mother. He felt ashamed that he had not been there.

"Inuyasha, I really came to wait for you because I just wanted you to know...it's not your fault and it's not hers either. Don't hold the choices she made after that fateful day against her." With that, she stood up and brushed herself off. "I'm going to head in." She headed off to another part of the shrine without a glance back at him.

Inuyasha remained seated as he absorbed what he had just been told. He thought about the last words Kagome's mother had said, ' Don't hold the choices she made after she left against her'.

He was already here, so he had already made up his mind. He walked slowly over to the house where he could sense Kagome within.

He jumped to the window closest to where he sensed her and peered in. There was a lamp on that shed light on a small part of the room but Kagome did not seem to be inside the room. He opened the window and entered the room before closing it behind him. The room smelled of Kagome, but there was also a lingering male scent that made his hackles rise. He had forgotten that Kagome had taken a mate in this time. He absently wondered if he would have to take care of the male if he entered the room but a second sniff around confirmed that the scent was residual and not recent. Pushing the thought of the male from his mind he refocused on the reason for coming here.

He knew that Kagome was close and could hear the running water from the other side of a closed door. Apparently, Kagome was taking one of those standing baths from the clean scents he could detect. He briefly thought about entering the room but thought better of it. In the past, she would always be angry at him for seeing her unclothed. He doubted that she would be more welcoming now, so he waited.

The sound of water stopped and Inuyasha could hear footsteps as Kagome made her way back into her bedroom. He froze, feeling uncertainty as the doorknob turned and Kagome entered wearing nothing but a towel. Now she was the one to freeze as she encountered him waiting for her inside her room, her eyes wide with shock. She overcame her paralysis swiftly and closed the door behind her. When she turned back towards him he noticed that her eyes were puffy and red, he guessed from crying...maybe over him. They both stood apart in silence, each waiting for the other to speak.

Kagome brought a hand to her towel in modesty and stepped closer to him, not enough to reach out and touch him, but a respectable distance to speak and be heard. Sweeping a saturated strand of hair behind her ear she broke the silence by clearing her throat. "I told you that I'd be back after I had finished up some things." She couldn't or wouldn't meet his gaze so she walked over to a set of dresser drawers and began fumbling through them.

Inuyasha watched her from behind and cajoled himself into action. "Kagome," he began and she stopped fussing with her dresser and turned to face him. Now she did look at him in the eyes and he could feel their sadness wash over him. There was also a bit of uncertainty that he could see. She seemed afraid of whatever he may have to say and it showed clearly on her face and her movements when she reached behind herself to grasp the edge of the dresser.

He chose not to bridge the gap between them yet but to gauge her reaction to his words. There were still tendrils of anger that lingered within him but Kagome's mother's recantation of past events helped to ease his troubled mind and allowed him to see beyond his pain. "I'm sorry," he said.

A small smile tugged at Kagome's lips before she looked down and back up at him again. "I'm sorry, too," she said. That small gesture made it seem like there was hope somewhere and Inuyasha's felt a small tinge of exhilaration course through him.

There was still a lot of hurt in between them but the words they shared seemed to be enough for tonight. Inuyasha offered a hand out in invitation. Kagome, still gripping her towel to herself took his proffered hand and stepped closer to him. He gave her a small tug and she ended up in his arms. Her towel came loose with this action and began to plunge down the back and she made to readjust it but stopped herself and let it alone as she stared into his eyes.

He drank in her beauty and he could feel the heat that she emitted from her scantily clothed body. For a moment he just stared at her and watched as blood blossomed under her cheeks from a blush. His earnestness seemed to overwhelm her and she tried to duck her head but he reached down, placing his hand reassuringly behind her neck and gently stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb. She leaned into the warmth of his palm and closed her eyes, no longer fighting her modesty or uncertainty.

He leaned down and claimed her mouth with its soft, rose-petal lips. She did not resist, but he did not expect her to. She opened to him like a flower and he could feel the heat between them begin to rise. The passion between them grew and eventually he vaguely noticed that her arms wrapped behind his back which allowed the towel she wore to pool around her feet. She moaned softly in her throat and he gripped her even more tightly. He then ran his hands tenderly across her body and began to rain kisses upon her that went from her mouth down to her neck. A soft sigh escaped her and enticed him to continue downwards to her bare breasts. He could feel her run her hands through his hair and pressure as she pulled on his locks while he ministered to her body with his mouth. Her soft moans were like an ignition to a flame he had quelled within himself for so long.

His hands ran down to cup her bare buttocks and he gripped them before drawing her up and allowing her to wrap her legs around him. Cradling her this way he kissed her again, this time much more forceful with pent up longing that caused her to gasp into his mouth. Swiftly, he moved to the bed and sat her down upon it, kneeling as he did so as not to break contact. Reluctantly, though, he did pull away. Their faces were still close enough to touch and he stared into her eyes. Uncertainty began to creep back into them, but before she could start to second-guess herself he entwined his fingers with hers and used his free hand to untie his own suikan. Deftly, he removed his outer robes and paused.

Inuyasha did not want Kagome to feel forced into anything. The decision had to be hers but he felt compelled to aid her so he lifted her hand that he had captured within his and placed it onto his hadagi. She lowered her eyes slightly and went to work on undoing his inner garment. It only took a moment before she helped him to slide it off of his shoulders and onto the ground to rest with his discarded clothing. She ran her hands over his chest, which elicited a shudder that radiated down his spine. He narrowed his eyes in pleasure, her simple touch was intoxicating to him. Quickly, she moved down to the hakama and loosened the cords that held them in place, completing the pile.

The passion was rising and Inuyasha felt himself losing his grip on his ability to control himself. He grabbed Kagome up in his arms and moved, deftly, to a central part of the bed, pressing forceful kisses onto her that caused her to gasp into his mouth. His tongue swept into her mouth and met hers, swirling around in an exotic dance until, agonizingly, he slowed and rested on his elbows above her. Her eyes opened dreamily and were glazed over with desire. He knew the answer but, again, he awaited her permission. She panted neatly beneath him and gave a smile before pulling him back down into another deep kiss.

* * *

 **Next time on Delusions….**

… _.Kagome laid in bed, trying to be still so as not to wake the man asleep beside her. He was laying on his side with an arm possessively thrown over her. Just thinking about their recent encounter sent delicious shivers through her and she eyed him to see if there were any signs of life. Nothing. She gave a small sigh of resignation and turned her head…._


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Notes:** Man, things were heating up back there. (Throws water on readers).

Shout out to anyone who has taken the time to read this and/or review. I appreciate it in light of the holidays. With that being said, Happy Holidays to you all :)

* * *

 **Delusions**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Rated - M _(for s_ _uggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language_ _)_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

Kagome laid in bed, trying to be still so as not to wake the man asleep beside her. He was laying on his side with an arm possessively thrown over her. Just thinking about their recent encounter sent delicious shivers through her and she eyed him to see if there were any signs of life. Nothing. She gave a small sigh of resignation and turned her head.

Morning was pushing its way onto the horizon and Kagome could see the pre-dawn light shine through her window that would soon wash away the gray shadows of her room. She cleared her mind from desirous thoughts and looked over at the alarm clock that sat on the nightstand next to the bed. 6:30 am and it was nearly time for the damned thing to go off. Clenching her eyes shut she sighed again, this time in consternation. She just wanted a little longer to savor the joy and simplicity of having Inuyasha asleep by her side.

"Worried that your male might come back?" she heard Inuyasha's voice ask. She looked over at him to see his eyes studying her.

"You ask that now?!" she choked out, incredulously. She rolled over and put her weight on her elbow to face him.

He blinked and shrugged, "You didn't seem to be worried last night. Just figured I'd ask."

"Right…" she paused and chewed on her bottom lip. "Are you worried?" she asked. The thought of her estranged husband hadn't come up until now and she hadn't thought to discuss it with Inuyasha. Now she felt a small twinge of guilt and unease wondering how he would take it.

A smug smile painted his face and he raised a clawed hand menacingly, "Why should I be?"

She grabbed a pillow and playfully smacked him with it, her unease dissipating. He raised his hands in defense, "Hey!"

She was thankful it didn't seem to bother him that much. After all, what had happened last night was a testimony for her feelings for Inuyasha. She was not very comfortable speaking about Takashi with Inuyasha and hoped that he would not hold it against her. She briefly wondered how to explain divorce to the hanyo. She settled on leaving it a moot point for the time being.

Her sense of modesty had returned to her after last night and she clutched the sheets around her as she moved to get up, leaving Inuyasha naked on the bed. At least he didn't seem to mind being undressed in front of others. ' _Not that he had anything to be ashamed of'_ she thought. ' _Gah! Mind out of gutter_!' she berated herself.

She hurried over to her dresser before grabbing out some clothes and opened the door into the bathroom. Even after what had happened last night she still felt, well, uncomfortable. She did not really have time for these thoughts. There was so much to do and she wasn't sure how to even get started, not to mention dragging her feelings into the midst of things.

' _What am I going to do about Amaya?_ ' she thought almost desperately.

Her thoughts had been focused on Inuyasha and she felt a twinge of apprehension when it came to how to deal with her daughter. The whole thing was so convoluted. She sighed as she dressed and went back out to her bedroom.

Inuyasha was tying his suikan when Kagome entered the room and he glanced up as she entered the room and closed the door behind her. ' _There's no better time than now_ ' she quoted to herself, so with a deep breath, Kagome began, "Inuyasha, last night…" then she trailed off, losing her words as soon as they came to her. ' _Dammit, why is this so difficult_?!'

He seemed to understand her hesitation, "We'll figure it out later. Now we gotta get back and find the asshole that did that to you so I can kill him," he touched at her neck and let his fingers linger which made Kagome blush a bit from the contact.

Pushing those thoughts from her she playfully shook her head affectionately, "Inuyasha…" ' _Did he really always have to jump into everything head first? Would I love him if he was anything but what he was?'_ She smiled at the observation. She didn't realize how much she had missed his brash behavior.

"I really need to figure out things with Amaya first," she said getting back on track. Inuyasha's look became unreadable. He probably hadn't thought that far ahead. He wasn't used to worrying about a child, then she remembered the boy she had met in the Feudal Era. But child rearing was an entirely different thing from one era to the other, at least as far as Inuyasha was concerned.

"You're not bringing her back with us? She can't stay here, Kagome, she isn't like anyone else," he said adamantly. Apparently, he hadn't put any thought into it because he'd assumed she would be joining them.

"It's not that simple. She's lived her whole life here and you know how important an education is to me," Kagome tried to explain.

"What's not simple about it? She's my kid isn't she?" he paused for a brief second to allow his words to sink in and Kagome remained silent. " Ok, then she's coming."

"It's too dangerous for her there! She doesn't understand it!" she argued. She stood defensively in front of him as if he would try to take Amaya by force, even though she knew she couldn't really stop him if he tried to get past her.

"It was dangerous for you, too, but you stayed and didn't even bat an eye at it. Plus, she's not even human. I'll teach her what she needs to know," he rebutted. Kagome knew he was right, much to her chagrin, and she acceded to his logic...for now.

"Well, I'm not going to force her to do this. At least let her have a choice, Inuyasha, she's not from your world. She's a product of both." She hoped he could see her side, too. He nodded and she left to go and wake Amaya up.

She walked to Amaya's door and noticed the light on from under the closed door. ' _Is she awake_?'

"Come in," Amaya's voice called tepidly from inside the room.

A puzzled look crossed Kagome's face, ' _Did I knock? How did she…_ ' She left the thought hanging and opened the door to find Amaya laying in bed, her golden eyes wide and staring at the ceiling.

Kagome felt the blood rush from her face and stood in the doorway, mortified. Amaya did not seem to be wearing her necklace that suppressed her powers and Kagome could only imagine what the girl may have heard and grimaced at the thought. "Um...Amaya?"

"I'm a room away and I could hear you even with the necklace on," she said still staring at the ceiling, seeming to read her mother's thoughts.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Kagome said and did not attempt to move forward. "I didn't think about you...um...hearing anything. And with what happened, yesterday between your father and I..."

Amaya sat up, her silver hair falling over her shoulder, "Please don't apologize. I just didn't want to hear it is all. No kid wants to hear their parents...you know," she explained and gestured with her hands for emphasis.

Kagome felt happy inside that Amaya was not upset with her for moving on from the man she knew as her father so quickly. She had feared that the girl would judge her harshly. "Right, well…"

She saw Amaya's eyes leave her and drift over her shoulder. Inuyasha had come to stand behind her. "Are you ready?" he asked, gently.

"No, not quite," she answered.

Amaya stood up from her bed. She was already dressed, but not in her school uniform. She wore an oversized red sweater and black leggings with simple black loafers. Kagome wasn't sure if the clothing choice was practical for an excursion to the past if that's what she had planned, but then again, she always just went in her school uniform because she had felt the most comfortable in them, not to mention she didn't want to get blood or viscera on her good clothes.

"I take it you are not planning on going to school today?" Kagome asked. She could feel Inuyasha's smugness emit from behind her. Hopefully, he didn't let this small victory go to his head.

The girl shook her head. "No, I want to go with you and help. I want to learn about all of...this," she said and raised up two clawed hands. "Plus, I figure I can come back and forth like you did."

"Say what?" Kagome was dumbfounded. ' _I didn't tell her about that yet…_ '

"Okaa-san told me last night. She told me everything when I went downstairs to get away from whatever was going on in your room last night." She narrowed her eyes at her mom and Kagome chuckled nervously. ' _Of course, her mother would open her mouth and plant ideas in the girl's head_.'

"But," Kagome tried interjecting.

Inuyasha placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "You said to give her a choice and she made it. So, let's go. We are wasting time sitting here arguing when we could be on the move."

"I should at least call the school…"

"Okaa-san called already," Amaya explained.

"Of course she did….We should pack some things then."

"We already did that, too."

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised at this point," Kagome sighed in resignation.

Inuyasha squeezed her shoulder. "Let's go then!" He walked over to the window, opened it, and jumped out. From the ground, he looked up expectantly and waited. Amaya walked over to the window and perched on the window sill. She glanced over her shoulder at Kagome with a nervous smile while Kagome bit back a protest. Before she could say anything the girl launched herself from the opened window and sailed down to where Inuyasha was waiting. He gave a proud smile and walked over to the Bone-Eater's Well with Amaya following behind, leaving Kagome to leave the human way; down the stairs and out of the door.

She entered the kitchen and found the pack on the table where her mother sat in a chair sipping tea. "I guess you know that we are going then?"

"I gathered as much when you called me and told me what was going on. I'm just surprised this didn't happen sooner. I never pegged Inuyasha for the betraying type. Maybe a little pig-headed, but not one to double-cross a friend or ally."

Kagome walked over and hugged her mother tightly. "Thanks, Mama," she said simply. What more could she say?

"It's what mothers do," she responded, returning the hug with one arm to accommodate her mug.

Kagome straightened and moved back around the table to grab the pack that had been prepared for her. "I...I don't know when we'll be back," she began.

Her mother only smiled, "It's OK. I'll be fine here and I know you both will be taken care of. It will be nice to have the house to myself for a while. Now I can bring over all of my boyfriends."

"Mama!" Kagome protested.

"What? You're the only one allowed to have a relationship?" her mother teased.

"Oi! Let's go!" rumbled a voice in the distance.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I'd better go. Love you, Mama."

She shouldered the pack and headed out of the door to where Inuyasha and Amaya were waiting for her.

Inuyasha gestured for Amaya to lead the way and she nodded, her eyes narrowed in concentration and leaped into the well. Once she was through, Inuyasha held out his hand for Kagome and she grabbed it. He drew her close and wrapped an arm around her middle before leaping into the well after their daughter.

* * *

 **Next time on Delusions…**

… _.Inuyasha let go of Kagome once their feet were upon the ground in the Feudal Era. They had only arrived a second after Amaya but she was not alone. Someone had been waiting on their return, or rather, Inuyasha's._

 _The young man that she had briefly met before their departure, Sōrin, looked upon them with concern and impatience. His indigo eyes flashed once they took in both Kagome and Amaya, but he had no time for them. Shouldering his way past Amaya, he stepped in front of Inuyasha._

" _I've been waiting," he started…._


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Notes:** Happy New Year (Almost)!

I'm ready to bring in the new year in a few hours. I hope everyone that has taken the time to read my story has had a wonderful year. I also hope that next year is just as great!

With that being said, please enjoy the latest chapter.

Thank you all for reading (and reviewing for those of you who do that as well). It is all much appreciated.

* * *

 **Delusions**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Rated - M _(for s_ _uggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language_ _)_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

Inuyasha lets go of Kagome once their feet were upon the ground in the Feudal Era. They had only arrived a second after Amaya but she was not alone. Someone had been waiting on their return, or rather, Inuyasha's.

The young man that she had briefly met before their departure, Sōrin, looked upon them with concern and impatience. His indigo eyes flashed once they took in both Kagome and Amaya, but he had no time for them. Shouldering his way past Amaya, he stepped in front of Inuyasha.

"I've been waiting," he started.

Inuyasha glared hard at the boy, "So?" Inuyasha did not like to be dictated to and rarely even tolerated it from Kagome so long ago.

Sōrin's eyebrows were knit together in concern and he had no time for Inuyasha's show of dominance. "Inuyasha, it's Miroku…"

Kagome looked from Sōrin to Inuyasha and saw the glare faded and replaced with a troubled look of his own. He did not need to hear any more to know that he had to get there fast. "Climb on," he growled not looking at Kagome but fully expecting her to follow his command and she climbed onto his back like she had done many years ago.

Inuyasha did spare a glance for Amaya. "Keep up," he instructed. He did not seem to be the coddling type and Kagome was glad that Amaya was not the type to need constant reassurance. He expected her to learn fast and that is, indeed, what she would do.

He then leaped towards the village with Amaya bringing up the rear. Sōrin, from what Kagome could see, was heading back on foot.

Inuyasha landed outside of the house and even before they had landed, Kagome could see that part of the building had been destroyed. It looked like it had been ripped apart from the inside. They dashed into the house to check on the occupants.

Sango, her daughters, and son all appeared worried and fussed over Miroku who was sitting down and waving them away. Looking around at the destruction, Kagome could only guess what had done the damage, but the extent and direction of the blow looked familiar. That's when she noticed that Miroku's right hand was clenching his nenju. "Miroku?" Kagome probed.

"What happened, Miroku?" Inuyasha demanded.

Sango had tears in her eyes and her voice broke as she spoke, "It's the Kazaana…"

Miroku sighed and stood up, "Yes, it would seem my old friend has returned. Most likely because our old foe has returned as well." He clenched his fist tighter around the nenju and stared sullenly at it. He then brightened visibly and turned his attention to his guests. "In any case, welcome back."

"Miroku," Kagome began, approaching her old friend, "Don't downplay the seriousness of the situation."

Sango's features had hardened and she stood next to her husband, placing her hands protectively on his shoulders. "It would seem that the Wind Tunnel has increased in size. I…" she looked down and then back up as if reassuring herself, "...I don't think we have much time left."

Kagome saw the pain on each of the family member's faces when Sango uttered those words. The twins were both knelt down in prayer and the boy, Kichiro, whom Kagome had not officially met, sat and stared at the hole in the wall with an angry countenance. The boy looked just like his father but wore a demon slayer outfit similar to his mother's except with blue plating and a yellow sash. He must be training to be a taijiya like Sango. Kagome was mildly surprised that the boy was not following in his father's footsteps as Miroku was a very powerful monk.

Her gaze settled upon the boy and her eyes widened in surprise as she noticed that the boy also clenched a nenju. She raised a hand to her mouth, "Oh, Sango." Sango's followed Kagome's gaze and landed upon the young boy. "It's what makes this entire thing so damned worse!" she said angrily.

Inuyasha, not being the type to sit idly by, put a foot forward, "Let's not waste any more time sitting around then. The longer we sit here dicking around, the more likely you are going to get swallowed up by that damn thing so let's go put it to some use, eh?!"

"Wait...where the hell is Shippō?" Inuyasha asked, just now noticing the kitsunes absence.

One of the twins stopped their prayers and looked up to answer, "He went to send word to Lord Sesshomaru of Naraku's reappearance. Rin asked him to do so." The other girl nodded along with her sister's words.

Inuyasha grumbled underneath his breath something that sounded like curses. It seems that time had not mended that relationship, but Kagome had not expected it to. Animosity still ran strong, but they must have tolerated one another to some extent if they were sending envoys. Sesshomaru would most likely want to know of Naraku's return. The taiyokai also harbored deep resentment for the bastard that plagued them and united them as allies. If her instincts were any good she figured it wouldn't be long before Sesshomaru came to "collect" Rin. Naraku had used the girl as a hostage before and she wouldn't put it past him to try to do so again if the opportunity arose.

"Figures when I need him the little shit takes off," Inuyasha muttered. "Whatever, I don't need him. Kagome, do your location thing and make it snappy!"

"Seriously? I haven't even been back one day...You know, there are some things you can't rush, Inuyasha, and I'm one of them!" Kagome countered.

Nevertheless, she sat down and made herself comfortable to try and locate the yokai at the other end of her mark. ' _Focus, focus'._ She felt herself pulled along the invisible line again and saw a rush of scenery. As she floated along the line she began to see the images that Byakuya saw. Even thinking his name put bile in her mouth, but she soldiered on. She felt a surge of urgency through the line. She saw the pretentious little shit that had attacked her and her daughter just the other day. So, he was one of Naraku's expellations. She should have guessed.

The child seemed to be speaking with Byakuya. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she suddenly felt a probe along the line. She felt dread course through her as she feared that Byakuya was also trying to fixate on her. She let go and snapped back into herself, which was still jarring.

She rubbed her head as she came to and Inuyasha helped her up. Everyone was staring at her again, except they weren't. Kagome realized that everyone was staring at Amaya who stood near the doorway. She had been so open before and now, looking more like her father, she seemed a little insecure.

"I suppose I should mention the elephant in the room," she gestured to the girl. Apparently, no one really knew what an elephant was or why one would be in the room. They all looked at Kagome with puzzled expressions. She waved a hand and tried to clear it up, "It's an expression that means that there is an obvious truth that has gone unaddressed."

"Oh," they said intermingled. "What's an elephant?" Kichirio asked. His sisters shrugged and looked back to Kagome.

Miroku stepped over to where Amaya was standing and escorted her further into the dwelling. "If you are trying to tell us that your daughter is also that of Inuyasha, well, we already figured that bit out."

"Okay. That makes things easy," she said with relief. They did all see her in this form prior to them leaving and it was not particularly hard to put one and two together.

Inuyasha seemed fairly perturbed that things were taking longer than to his liking, "Well?"

Sango was already dressed and instructed her children to go to stay with Rin while they were gone. The twins obliged respectfully and embraced their parents before waiting on their brother. Kichiro seemed quite sullen due to his newly acquired Kazaana and he did not know how to handle it. It was unprecedented for two living members to have it at one time and the boy was at odds with his predicament. Miroku grabbed his son by the shoulder and squeezed it affectionately. "Kichiro, you'll need to watch over your sisters. Make sure that they don't get into any trouble. Just...don't remove the nenju unless you have no other choice"

Kichiro looked quite surly but glanced over at his sisters at his father's mention of protecting them. The idea of him keeping an eye on them seemed to perk the boy up. Kagome figured that Maeko and Maemi did not need anyone to look after them; they both seemed rather mature for their age, but she figured that Miroku was doing his son a favor by giving him a duty to take his mind off of his own dire circumstances.

"I will," the boy replied tersely. He stood up and walked in front of his sisters, "C'mon," he instructed and the girls looked to one another and then followed their younger brother out of the dwelling towards Rin's home.

"Shippō will return and keep an eye on them," Sango added. "I'm sure he will be disappointed that he was left behind but they need someone experienced to make sure things stay quiet while we are gone."

Miroku grabbed his staff and a small pack, "What about Kirara? Or are we making this journey on foot?"

Sango grabbed Hiraikotsu, making walking and talking the priority. "She's still with Kohaku and I don't know when they are to return again." Miroku nodded solemnly and they departed the partially destroyed home.

Kagome noticed that Sōrin was waiting outside, leaning aside the building with a long wooden staff in hand. Kagome wondered if he was unfriendly towards Miroku and Sango since the teenager didn't bother to come inside. She made a mental note to inquire about him since he was still quite a mystery to her. She felt a bit awkward asking Inuyasha about him but she figured it was only fair.

They all set off down through the village following a general direction that Kagome had pointed out. The direction that she could feel Byakuya was at the end of. She felt apprehension at coming face-to-face with the demon who had tormented her and caused her so much grief but found solace in knowing that she wasn't going to do this alone.

Inuyasha seemed to be trying to make up for lost time as he monopolized Amaya on the journey. Amaya seemed to be quite happy getting to know him, and he her. She would giggle at something he would say and he even laughed loudly at some of her tales. The back and forth between them was not stressed and that made Kagome feel a little less horrible for depriving them of the relationship that they deserved. She hoped that Inuyasha's ward was not angry for being largely ignored. He walked alone, but he didn't look angry or annoyed at Inuyasha for not including him. She couldn't say that the boy was being completely ignored, though. She couldn't help but notice that Amaya would sneak glances back at the boy.

Even with observing those walking in front of her she was able to speak freely with Miroku and Sango in the interim. She spoke to them of her life back in the present and they took turns regaling their lives as well. It was a pleasant exchange for once. She almost felt bad for turning the subject to the teen who walked in front of them, on his own and seemingly oblivious to the chatter that surrounded him and discluded him.

"Um, Miroku, I hate to ask but no one has offered any comments on Sōrin and I was wondering if I could be brought up to speed."

Miroku eyed Sango before continuing as if this were all some big secret. "Sōrin was brought to Inuyasha as an infant and he decided to raise him. Actually, he relied on us to help him out quite a bit since he had little knowledge or tolerance for the boy."

"So if you've helped so much in raising him, then why does he ignore you?" Kagome asked, perplexed.

"It's by his own choosing to remain segregated from us and he asked that we respect his choice to do so," Sango answered.

* * *

 **Next time on Delusions…**

… _."That makes absolutely no sense. Why would he want to do that?" Kagome looked from Miroku to Sango and they both seemed to prefer to speak of other things but she prodded them for more information, "Guys?"_

 _Sango sighed. "It's very sad. Sōrin has recently been told of his origins and he is coming to terms with it in his own fashion."_

" _His origins being?" Kagome pressed. 'Really it's like pulling teeth! It's not like he's Inuyasha's bastard child. I've already got that bit covered.' she mused._

" _Essentially he is the cast off human heart of Onigumo," Sango finished…._


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Notes:** Happy reading! Hope everyone enjoys it.

* * *

 **Delusions**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Rated - M _(for s_ _uggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language_ _)_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

"That makes absolutely no sense. Why would he want to do that?" Kagome looked from Miroku to Sango and they both seemed to prefer to speak of other things but she prodded them for more information, "Guys?"

Sango sighed. "It's very sad. Sōrin has recently been told of his origins and he is coming to terms with it in his own fashion."

"His origins being?" Kagome pressed. ' _Really it's like pulling teeth! It's not like he's Inuyasha's bastard child. I've already got that bit covered_.' she mused.

"Essentially he is the cast off human heart of Onigumo," Sango finished.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes wide in surprise. "Wait…...what?!"

Sango noticed that Kagome had stopped and hurried to grab her friend and haul her back into step. "Really, Kagome. The boy is beside himself knowing that he is a cast off of Naraku. He blames himself and has practically shunned himself from everyone aside from Inuyasha. I mean, he grew up hearing of all of the things that Naraku had done to each of us and so he asked that we distance ourselves from him."

Kagome looked at the lone boy in a new light. He still seemed shrouded in mystery, but now she had a little insight into his quiet demeanor and why he seemed to keep to himself. "Why does he not distance himself from Inuyasha, then?" she asked.

"Inuyasha practically bullies him into compliance. He won't let him go off on his own and makes him stay. Inuyasha feels responsible for him," Miroku added.

"I suppose that is...quite a burden to bear," Kagome input sadly. ' _Onigumo's heart_?'

Kagome dropped the subject since it seemed to be so touchy. They must have cared for Sōrin, too. After all, they helped Inuyasha to raise him. She wondered if they had known about his relation to Naraku prior to Sōrin finding out. She had to guess that they had not due to their actions and the ease with which they ignored him. She could not imagine distancing herself from her own child and felt pity for him. Pity and uncertainty.

* * *

They came to a village and Inuyasha made the decision to stop for the night. Kagome could feel that they were not too far from Byakuya's position. The yōkai was not actively seeking her out. ' _Yet_ ,' she gulped. He was likely waiting for her. He had to know that she was coming. She was honestly a little surprised that he had not given her another episode of pain just to reinforce that he was in control. What did he have waiting up his sleeve?

Miroku procured two rooms for them at a local inn and they all made to prepare for the night. The women to one room and the men to another.

Miroku and Sango had left for the communal baths which left Kagome and Amaya in their shared room. Kagome really could not take her mind off of Sōrin, so she set out to approach Inuyasha and get him to divulge more to her than Miroku and Sango had. She instructed Amaya to stay in the room while she was gone.

She slipped from her room to the room across the hall to find Inuyasha dosing against a wall. Sōrin was nowhere to be found, but that did not surprise her at this point. He seemed to be a sullen teenager. Then she thought to herself, 'The feudal era does not really have a distinction for teenagers. So, I'd probably better not refer to him as one.'

Inuyasha's ears swiveled at the noise of the door sliding open and his nose twitched as he picked up her scent enter the room. He opened one eye, "Back for more, eh?"

Kagome felt her ears redden, "No! I mean, no, that's not what I am here for."

He smirked, "Ah well, maybe next time."

She walked over and sat down next to him. "I would like to talk to you about Sōrin. I asked Miroku and Sango about him and they told me a little."

He sighed and opened his eyes to look at her. "I figured you'd be asking soon. What'd they tell you?"

"Just that he is Onigumo's discarded heart and that he has distanced himself from everyone," she supplied.

"Yeah, well he kept buggin' me about where he came from so I told him. He took it badly and tried to take off. I gave him a good wallop and told him he wasn't going anywhere."

"Inuyasha, how about you start at the beginning?"

He studied her for a moment, gauging whether she would be able to handle the tale. "I suppose I can." He rested his head against the wall and she leaned against his shoulder to listen.

"It happened the night that you disappeared. I went to speak to Kikyō and tell her that I had chosen you, but it did not go the way I had planned."

* * *

 _Inuyasha followed Kikyō's soul collectors into a secluded part of the forest. He was ready for this moment and had prepared himself for it on his way here. It still did not take away from the feelings he still held for the miko, though they paled in comparison to those he held for Kagome. He would always have a history with Kikyō but he knew that they had no future and it was his chance to tell her that while he would always care for her and protect her if it came to it, he had chosen Kagome to live for._

 _The soul collectors flew lazily around a tree where Inuyasha saw Kikyō sitting. She seemed to have something in her lap that she was looking down on. He approached with caution and tried to peer at what she held but she had sensed his presence and stood, with the bundle in her arms. He could not sense or smell anything negative about it, so it must not be harmful._

 _Kikyō took him in with her serene gaze, but Inuyasha could tell she was hiding behind a mask and though he smelled nothing wrong with what she held in her arms he could smell blood coming from her. "Thank you for coming, Inuyasha," she said._

" _I always come, don't I?" he responded. He felt a twinge of concern but pushed it down._

" _I know you've come here to tell me that you've chosen the girl, but I have a final request."_

 _His interest had been piqued, "Of course."_

 _She finally presented the tiny bundle to him. He took a step closer and peered within the folds of the fabric to see an infant, fast asleep._

" _A baby?!" he exclaimed._

" _Yes, an infant. But he is so much more than that. It is Naraku's discarded human heart. The heart of Onigumo."_

 _Inuyasha was taken aback. "Onigumo's heart?"_

" _I found it, shriveled, full of hatred, jealousy, and resentment. I knew that this could be Naraku's downfall so I purified it."_

" _Purified it? So, what does that mean? And what am I supposed to do with it?" Inuyasha asked, confused._

 _Kikyō took the baby and placed it in Inuyasha's arms. He wanted nothing more than to throw it down and put Tessaiga through its heart but he hesitated. Kikyō mused with the folds of the blanket and stroked the infant's cheek. "All of the evil that lurked within Onigumo's heart is gone. Here lies what could have been for the poor soul. My last request is simple. Take him and hide him away from Naraku. This is my revenge."_

 _He still did not understand what exactly she meant by the child being Naraku's undoing. He looked down at the small prone form with black downy hair and rosy cheeks. He could feel the child breathing in his arms and it seemed so peaceful. He was at odds with himself for casting the baby off or keeping Kikyō's request._

" _Nothing that comes from Naraku is good, Kikyō."_

 _She offered him a small smile, "You are wrong. There is good in everything, even Naraku, which is why he constantly rids himself of parts which sometimes become his incarnations. Some are eviler than others, granted. This child, though, is pure."_

 _Inuyasha looked back up at Kikyō with uncertainty. "Kikyō, if you know why I came, then you should know that I can't take this kid with me."_

" _Raise him yourself or send him away, it makes no difference to me, Inuyasha. Just keep him safe. Naraku does not realize this yet, but he needs his human heart to complete the Shikon Jewel. Without it, you have time on your side."_

 _She cringed and fell to one knee. "I used the last of my strength to purify the babe and ensure he made it to you." Inuyasha rushed and grabbed her with his arm before she could collapse._

" _Kikyō!" he gasped. He didn't realize that she had been wounded so badly._

 _She smiled weakly and tears filled her eyes, "Please take care of him, Inuyasha. I know that you will do well. Let him find peace…and thank you...for loving me..." she faltered in her words. Inuyasha put his forehead to hers and held her tight as she succumbed and her body became a warm ball of light that surrounded him._

 _Her soul collectors all came and encircled the light. It was so much bigger than any soul that he had ever seen a soul collector carry, but it did not surprise him. Despite the anger she held in her last days she did have a beautiful soul. The light of her soul lingered for a moment as if bidding him farewell, and the soul collectors rose up with the light and escorted her soul to the heavens._

 _He hadn't realized that tears were flowing down his cheeks. 'She was the first woman I loved...the first person I ever truly cared about,' he lamented. He found some solace knowing that she had found peace and that Kagome was waiting for him._

 _Feeling a shift in the bundle he held he looked down to see that the tiny child had woken and began to cry. He felt instant resentment towards the infant. It had killed Kikyō! If it wasn't for it, she'd still be alive. He felt the urge to toss the squealing child aside but fought against it in respect for Kikyō's last request of him. He sighed and resigned himself to his task, carrying the baby back with him to his camp._

* * *

Inuyasha had gone quiet and Kagome knew that was the end of his story. She reflected on his words and the fact that Sōrin was Kikyō's last request to Inuyasha. She was not going to lie to herself, it did make her uncomfortable knowing that Inuyasha kept Sōrin around purely because Kikyō had asked him to. Finally, she felt his eyes upon her head and she shifted to look up at him.

He seemed hesitant. "Does...does that make you angry?" he asked gingerly.

"Angry? She questioned. She was thoughtful for a moment and Inuyasha stayed quiet awaiting her reply. "No, it doesn't make me angry. But, I would like to know...why did you keep him around?"

Now it was his turn to be thoughtful and she wondered what his reasons were. "I really had no idea what I was doing with a baby. At first, I was going to find someone to take him. Kikyō only said to keep him hidden away, so that's what I intended to do." Kagome thought there may have been more to his reasons for wanting nothing to do with a child. Reasons that revolved around her, but she put that out of her mind for now.

"There were many places that I could think to send him, but it just seemed so obvious to keep him right where no one would expect to look: with me. It took a while to come to that conclusion but one night after he had finally fallen asleep after crying for hours, I thought about what Kikyō had said. She said that there is good in everyone and it made me think about the way you saw me. Not as a half-demon at war with his dual identity as a demon and a human, but as just Inuyasha"

He paused and Kagome chewed on her bottom lip, at ends with herself for being the cause of both of their pain.

After a moment, he continued, "Anyway, I figured that the kid shouldn't be looked at as an incarnation of Naraku, but as his own person. Kikyō gave her life to give his soul another chance at life. I just wanted to be the one to make sure that he had the best chance."

Kagome chuckled. "Funny," she said and nudged him with her shoulder, "you sound like a parent."

He gave a satisfied, yet sad smile, "I am one."

* * *

 **Next time on Delusions…**

… _."'Stay in the room', she says," Amaya said mockingly. With a groan, she threw herself down on a hastily made futon. She had thought the Feudal Era would be a little more exciting, but her second trip through the well had really not provided much of that. At least the first time she was attacked by a monster. She laughed at herself, 'Here I am actually wanting some action like a crazy person!'..._


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Notes:** Here we are again looking at things from Amaya's perspective.

Here is this week's installment. Hope everyone likes it. I need to go on and continue writing now...that is if I can concentrate!

Happy reading!

* * *

 **Delusions**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

Rated - M _(for s_ _uggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language_ _)_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

"'Stay in the room', she says," Amaya said mockingly. With a groan, she threw herself down on a hastily made futon. She had thought the Feudal Era would be a little more exciting, but her second trip through the well had really not provided much of that. At least the first time she was attacked by a monster. She laughed at herself, ' _Here I am actually wanting some action like a crazy person_!'

It wasn't that she craved the thrill of action. Far from it. It was the newness of it all. Her normal life in the present held little excitement or surprises for her. She was already at the top of her class and excelled at both that and sports. Every day was fairly monotonous and predictable. She did not feel challenged in life and everything was planned. Amaya really thought that her life made her happy but now she had been presented with another option.

Now, she was relishing in strength, senses, and abilities that she never knew she possessed. That and she had no idea of what to expect from moment to moment. Even so, Inuyasha had seemed intrigued by her life as they had spoken on the trip to this inn. She rather enjoyed having his apt interest in her, even if she did think her life was particularly boring. She didn't get much in the way of attention from her father back in the present. ' _Well, I guess he really is not my father. I suppose that would make him my step-father?_ '

All Amaya knew now was that she did not want to be kept cooped up in this room while everyone else was out doing something else. ' _I'll just take a look around outside. That won't be so bad_ ,' she surmised.

The inn was situated on the outskirts of town and overlooked the countryside that splayed out in every direction. Night had fallen and swathed everything in darkness but the moon stood high in the sky and with her heightened senses, Amaya could see, hear, and smell everything with within the perimeter. Thankfully, Inuyasha had spoken to her on how not to let them overwhelm her, though she would get better with practice. The room did not offer much in the way of practice. She could hear the murmur of voices from adjoining rooms and she could smell lingering scents of the meal they had eaten not long ago; nothing of which that interested her.

The room that Miroku had procured for them had a door that opened up to a balcony, so Amaya decided to take advantage of that and take a peek around and be back before her mother realized that she was gone. She was not exactly sure why her mother felt the need to shelter her now, of all times. ' _I doubt that there is anything out there that I can't handle!_ ' She felt confident in her ability to protect herself when she was human, now that confidence was amplified.

She slid the door open and quietly closed it behind her. She leaped off of the balcony to land on the ground below. She walked around the perimeter of the inn just to get a look around. It was easy to avoid people with the inn's location and it being night. Not that many people were out. She did not really want to be noticed, either. Her outfit stuck out like a sore thumb and she did not want anyone to talk about seeing her and having her mother find out by chance. ' _Maybe I should look into getting some clothing from this period_ ,' she wondered. She would have to look into that later.

After circling the inn she came back around to her starting point and ventured further away from the building. She could hear a stream in the distance so she tried her hand at running as fast as she could.

The scenery moved at a blur and the feeling of moving so fast gave her pleasure she didn't know she could get from running. She could hear the stream much stronger now so she skidded to a stop, ungracefully losing her balance on a slight decline, plopping on her side, and coming to a stop with her legs enveloped in the flowing water of the stream. "Great, just great!" she groaned. She stood up and brushed off blades of grass that had gotten stuck to her side and mud that now caked her clothing. "So much for that idea," she said to herself.

With her heightened hearing, she heard a chuckle, most likely at her expense. "Who's there?" she demanded. No one answered. She was too angry to be afraid that something or someone could hurt her out here. "Laugh it up, why don't you?" she called out.

"Oh, don't worry. I am," said a voice. Amaya looked over to the direction of the voice and saw a form, engulfed in the moonlight, sitting against a tree facing the stream. A shadow hid his face.

He stood up and stepped out of the shadow of the tree and Amaya felt her anger melt away to be replaced with embarrassment. It was Sōrin, the quiet guy who hung around Inuyasha. "Oh, it's just you," she said lamely.

"If you're going to be this clumsy, you're probably better off going back to where you came from. You'll just get in the way," he said in a low voice. He had a look of annoyance cross his features and settle into an unflattering scowl.

She couldn't believe this. "Ugh!" was the only sound that she could think to make in her disbelief. "Who died and made you king?" she asked with indignation coloring her voice.

His scowl softened a bit, but his dark eyes were still narrowed in what she assumed was contempt. "Look, it's nothing personal, kid. It'll just be easier if we don't have to pick up your slack. At least your mother is an accomplished archer, but you don't even know what you are doing."

"Kid?!" Amaya was outraged now. "You're practically the same age as me and I can hold my own, BOY!" She crossed her arms and began to stomp back to the inn. She didn't have to take this.

"Prove it!" he called from behind her.

She stopped and turned around to look at him. "What are you talking about?"

He stepped back over to the tree and picked up his staff and twirled it around effortlessly before planting it in front of himself and stepping into a battle stance. "Prove to me that you won't get in the way. That you can hold your own."

Amaya was astounded, "You can't be serious right now?"

He gave a half smile that mocked her, "Deadly serious."

"How is that even fair? You have a weapon and I don't," she pointed out. She realized that she may have put her foot in her mouth when she said that she could handle her own. She knew what to do but she hadn't applied it outside of controlled situations. She'd let her confidence get the best of her and it made her angry.

"You don't need a weapon. You're a hanyo, aren't you? I shouldn't prove to be difficult being only a human," he told her.

She growled, something new for her, "Fine!"

He moved first, too fast for her to see, and he landed a blow against her side before she could even react. She grunted, clutched at her side, and fell to a knee. She could hear him laughing at her and it filled her with fury. She stood up and tried to keep her eyes on him.

Sōrin was spinning his staff and the low hum that it emitted distracted Amaya as she tried to focus. She really had no idea how to attack him and prove herself. Except, that she did. She was in Judo, after all.

Sorin attacked again, but this time with an overhead horizontal strike. Amaya threw herself in a roll in order to dodge but he recovered from his miss faster than she could recover from her dodge and he thwacked her again on her arm. She sucked her breath in from the sting but before she could cradle her arm he was coming at her again.

He moved like lightening, always striking and never in the same place twice. It took all of her energy to jump back from each attack. Finally, he stopped assaulting her and smiled at her, "Guess you are all talk."

Amaya glared at him. How dare he insult her?! He did not even know her, or what she was capable of! ' _I can't even believe I thought he was cute, the bastard_!' her thoughts screamed.

She stood straight and cleared her mind, breathing in and out. She fixed her mindset to the teachings from Judo club at school. While they only practiced in the club, and never with weapons, she was sure she could adapt the teachings if she put her mind to it. ' _Maximum efficiency, minimum effort. I just have to get past his staff._ '

With a smug smile, he came at her again, this time with a sweeping strike. She knew that her reflexes were much quicker and she needed to take advantage of it. Focusing on the movement of the staff she waited until his swing was mere inches from striking her and jumped nimbly over it. He recovered from the miss quickly enough and tried to jab at her but, still focusing on the movement of the staff, spun away.

She was getting pretty good at dodging his attacks and it seemed as though his failed attempts to hit her were angering him. However, dodging was not getting her anywhere. She had to show him she could at least defend herself by more than not getting hit. She kept dodging until he made the mistake of jabbing again, trying to land a blow in her gut. She side-stepped and when the staff did not connect with her she reached out and grabbed the staff.

She thought that by grabbing the staff, it would give her an edge so that he couldn't use it against her anymore but he was much more practiced than that. With his smug smile, he threw in a laugh, lifted the staff, - her along with it - and smacked it into the ground.

Amaya was not expecting this and the force nearly knocked the air from her lungs. She had to recover fast and she jumped up to await his next move. She kept circling him as he spun his staff to try and disorient her. Her hands were clenched into near fists as she waited for her opportunity to get close to him. That was her only chance at this point.

He moved to strike again but she did a neat flip over him and landed behind him. This surprised him and she was happy to see his eyes widen in shock. She grabbed him by the back of his haori and flipped him over so that he landed on his back. The look in his eyes was enough of an attack on their own. The smile that he had worn throughout the entirety of their fight had faded and was replaced with a look of determination. Before she could blink he took the staff that he still held and swept her feet out from under her.

She landed on her rear with another grunt. He stood over her and pointed his staff at her chest. "Do you give up?"

"No," she said simply. He thrust the staff forward to hit her but she grabbed it and used all of her strength to push the staff back at him, hitting him square in the chest. This time he grunted and she kept her hold on the staff and snatched it from his grip and spun it menacingly before pointing it at him. "Do _you_ give up? She asked.

His lips lifted up into a small smile and he threw up his hands in defeat. "I surrender"

He wasn't even breathing hard, nor had he broken a sweat. It infuriated Amaya that she probably looked worse for wear and he looked like he'd just gotten up from a nap. She was sure that a scowl painted her face and she threw his staff back at him before retreating back to the refuge of the inn.

She didn't notice as he watched her tromp back up the small incline that she had so recently skidded down, her long silver hair swaying in the moonlight.

* * *

 **Next time on Delusions…**

… _.Kagome was still enjoying the warmth of laying into Inuyasha while Miroku was away with Sango. The peace and quiet were suddenly disturbed when a mud-encrusted and seething silver-haired girl slammed open the screen door and stomped over to where she and Inuyasha sat._

 _Amaya boiled with anger and she stopped in front of Inuyasha who eyed her skeptically. "Good, you are still here." She had not even looked at Kagome._

" _You need to show me how to fight - now!" she demanded…._


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Notes:** Filler chapter.

 **Hello All. Sorry, it's been a while since I've uploaded a chapter. Perhaps you might all be understanding to my hectic life. New job, ankle biters to feed and usher around, etc... You know...life.**

Plus the muse has been on vacation for a while. Perhaps some reviews will draw her back? Who knows.

I'm hoping to work on chapter 21 or 22 this weekend. Maybe I can get the wheels spinning.

Until next time!

* * *

 **Delusions**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

Rated - M _(for s_ _uggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language_ _)_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

Kagome was still enjoying the warmth of laying into Inuyasha while Miroku was away with Sango. The peace and quiet was suddenly disturbed when a mud-encrusted and seething silver-haired girl slammed open the screen door and stomped over to where she and Inuyasha sat.

Amaya boiled with anger and she stopped in front of Inuyasha who eyed her skeptically. "Good, you are still here." She had not even looked at Kagome.

"You need to show me how to fight - now!" she demanded.

Inuyasha merely crossed his arms. "What happened to you?"

"Nevermind that!" She planted both feet apart and clenched her fists by her side. "You said you would." Now her eyes implored him to hold up his promise.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. ' _Oh, he did? Did he_?' She supposed it couldn't be helped.

"First light. I will show you a couple of things that should help to keep you out of trouble." Inuyasha closed his eyes and nodded solemnly.

Amaya was still infuriated but this seemed to appease her and she turned on her heel and left, sliding the door closed, much more gently than when she entered.

"What was that all about," Kagome asked. She did not know whether to be angry at Amaya for clearly leaving the room after she had been explicitly told not to or to laugh at the filthy girl leveling demands at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "If I had to guess, I'd say she got more acquainted with Sōrin."

Confused, she asked, "What?"

He waved her off. "Don't worry about it. She's fine. I'm sure he went easy on her."

Despite her urge to explain to Inuyasha that it was not "fine" for teenage girls to get into - whatever it was that she had gotten into - she thought better of it. "I suppose I'd better go pick up the pieces then."

She moved to get up but Inuyasha caught her by the hand and pulled her back down into his lap. She gave a tiny gasp and looked up into his amber eyes. He leaned down and planted a small kiss on her waiting lips. Just as soon as the kiss began, it ended. Still, it was enough to send her heart beating at a mile a minute. Inuyasha released his hold on her and she slowly got up, smiling at him as she did. Reluctantly, she let go of his hand and she left the room.

Kagome quietly entered the room that she shared with Amaya and Sango. She saw that Amaya had removed her dirty clothes and was asleep on her futon. She had only made ready to go to sleep herself when Sango entered the room. Kagome put a finger to her lips and pointed to the sleeping form of Amaya. Sango nodded and quietly prepared for sleep as well.

* * *

The next day, Kagome was awakened by Amaya fumbling around the room trying to get dressed. The girl's clothing from the present was dirty and tattered from her excursion the night before but she did her best to smooth it out so she could make it out to Inuyasha, who had promised to teach her some battle techniques.

Kagome watched as she crossed the room and slid open the door to the hall. Rather than step out she paused and bent down. She closed the door and carried a bundle into the room. From what Kagome could see, it was garments wrapped with twine and a note on top.

Amaya stopped to read the note, crumbling it when she was done and threw it against a wall. She held the clothes up in front of her as if trying to decide whether or not to throw them as well. With an angry sigh, she undid the twine and dressed in the new clothes. Amaya now sported a red hakama and sode-kukuri, with a white hakui, a red hakama, and zori to complete the look. Once she had finished dressing, she looked down at herself and gave a small twirl. She stopped, seemingly self-conscious of her girlish behavior, and quietly fled the room. She hadn't noticed that Kagome was awake the entire time.

' _I wonder where…_ ' she let the thought trail and got up to face the day as well. Sango had already left the room prior to her awakening, apparently, so she did not have to worry about waking her. Kagome looked around for the crumpled note and found it in the corner of the room. She retrieved it and smoothed out the wrinkles to make it legible. "Maybe you'd be less clumsy if you did not dress like an idiot. - S," it read.

A laugh escaped her. ' _So, it was Sōrin that she got into it with last night. Hmm._ ' The note, itself, was contemptuous at best, but the gesture behind it was somewhat sweet. Kagome still had mixed feelings about Sōrin. On one hand, he had been raised by Inuyasha who seemed to trust him, but on the other hand, he was an offshoot of Naraku and possibly a disaster waiting to happen. She also didn't know how to feel about him giving attention to her daughter, no matter how innocent the attention was. Maybe that was why Miroku and Sango found it so easy to keep their distance now because they didn't know what the outcome would be for him.

Leaving the note and grabbing her things, she went out in search of everyone else. Miroku was most likely taking care of the bill, but the others were probably congregated outside of the inn. She went out and looked around to see if they were in sight. Rather than seeing them, she could hear loud crashes coming from the wooded area away from the inn. She headed in that direction.

Kagome knew that Inuyasha was going to be showing Amaya a few moves, but she really was not prepared for what was in store. A determined Amaya stood next to Inuyasha who was diligently trying to instruct her on some move or the other. He held up a clawed hand and mimicked a swiping motion. Amaya nodded, her eyes drawn in concentration. Sōrin stood several feet away, leaning against a tree and watching the session. Sango was not present out here, so Kagome figured she must have taken the opportunity to go into town before they left.

They were standing in front of an un-felled tree, its neighbor several feet away from them had been obliterated by a single blow as an example to Amaya. "You have to focus your energy into your claws, otherwise you are just smacking it. Maybe you can uproot it with sheer strength, but that's not what we're aiming for here," Inuyasha demonstrated again by smacking the tree without channeling his yoki into his claws and the deep-rooted tree only reverberated and shook the branches. "See?"

Amaya continued to nod, "Alright, I think I got it. Let me try." She stepped up to the tree and Inuyasha took a step away to give her room. She held her hand up, claws out and stood in front of the tree. Standing there for a few seconds, possibly trying to convince herself that every bone in her hand would not shatter if she hit the tree with all of her might, she finally arced her claws down in a sweeping motion towards the tree.

Everyone waited in silence for the blow, but nothing happened aside from the tree quivering. Amaya, with her arm still outstretched, stood still and her eyes widened. Her face contorted and she brought her hand to her and cradled it. "Ow!" she yelped.

Sōrin laughed from where he stood and Inuyasha shot him a withering glance that shut him up. Amaya's cheeks reddened from embarrassment and she quickly dropped her hand and studied the ground.

"Does he have to be here?" Amaya growled in consternation.

Kagome could feel for her daughter and she wanted to say something comforting but she decided to let Inuyasha handle the situation. She'd done all of the parenting throughout the years after all.

"It's OK," Inuyasha said. "Try again. This time," he grabbed Amaya by the shoulders and positioned her back in front of the tree, "I want you to get angry. Focus your anger on the tree. If it helps, imagine that the tree is Sōrin's head."

Amaya stifled a giggle and Kagome could see Sōrin grimace from where he stood. Inuyasha went on to explain how using her anger could help Amaya to unlock her yoki, but Kagome knew that anger wouldn't be enough. When she and Inuyasha had first met, he used his anger and arrogance to battle his enemies. It was not until he had someone to protect - and inevitably love - that he unlocked his true potential. ' _Baby steps,_ ' Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome heard footsteps approach and looked over her shoulder to see Sango approach. She was in full slayer garb, had Hiraikotsu strapped on, and was also carrying some other things. She seemed intrigued by what was taking place here on the edge of the woods. "Trying to give the girl some pointers, I see," Sango observed.

Kagome smiled, "Yeah. Crash course." She turned her head back to watch the pair in front of her.

Sango nudged Kagome's shoulder and Kagome glanced to see a bow. Sango had the bow in one hand and a quiver of arrows in the other. "It's not much, I know. I had to exterminate a minor yokai to get it, but it was quick work. I thought you may want to get used to it again."

It was a kind gesture and Kagome appreciated it. She accepted the gift, "Thank you, Sango. I don't know how to repay you."

Sango smiled in acknowledgment, "No need. Though, you may want to fire off a few to get the feel for it again."

"Right. Hopefully, it's like riding a bike!" she said shouldering the quiver of arrows. Sango's eyebrow shot up questioningly and Kagome picked up on her confusion, "Oh, that metal thing I brought back to ride? With two wheels." Sango still did not really understand the notion but did remember the contraption that Kagome would bring with her sometimes.

Miroku finally joined the rest of the group and went to stand by Sango, who now watched as Inuyasha demonstrated again on a tree. Kagome waved to him and walked away to try and get off a couple of shots with her new bow and arrows. She felt unsteady with the weapon. It was somewhat of an older weapon, worn from use, but it had been well kept and the bowstring was new, so that was a plus. She chose a target in the distance, and since there were plenty of trees a large pine with an obvious knot near the base became it. She lowered the quiver of arrows and eyed her new arrows. These were a hodge-podge of older and new arrows. The fletching was different on the older arrows and indicated more wear, like the bow. Deciding to pick one at random, she re-shouldered the quiver and pulled an arrow. She nocked the arrow, drew the bowstring, and paused to focus on her target. She inhaled and with her exhale she released. She heard a satisfying "thunk" and knew that she had at least hit a tree. She walked over to retrieve her arrow and found that, while she had not hit it in the center like she intended, she at least hit the knot which was the size of a man's fist. She pulled the arrow free and moved back to take more shots while she had the time to practice.

After emptying her quiver a couple of times, Kagome felt satisfied with her ability. ' _As long as I am not called to make any precise shots, I should be alright_ ,' she figured. She moved back over to where Inuyasha was still trying to instruct Amaya but was having no luck. He was beginning to look really frustrated but he was holding back which seemed to amuse the rest of the onlookers who knew the hanyo to be anything but patient.

He was having a difficult time helping her to trigger her anger. It was comical to watch but it also made Kagome sad as well. She knew that Inuyasha had grown up alone and unwanted, so anger was a go-to emotion for him. He couldn't really fathom the simplistic and happy childhood that Amaya had because he had not experienced it. Not even second hand.

It was evident that Amaya was getting frustrated as well, but rather than get angry, she was getting embarrassed. She was trying so hard to try and please Inuyasha but she was failing. Kagome knew that things normally came easily to the girl, but this is something foreign to her that she was trying to embrace. Something that her mother had hidden from her and now Kagome lamented that she had stolen a piece of Amaya's identity from her and the girl was struggling to get it back. It just seemed that no matter what she did, she could not escape from that one life-changing situation sixteen years ago that kept playing out for her in unexpected and harrowing ways.

Everyone looked on with pity as Amaya tried and failed to emulate her father's ability. Maybe she couldn't channel her yoki because Inuyasha's bloodline had been diluted? Kagome was about to intervene until Sōrin spoke up. "Guess this is just another thing you fail at!" he yelled.

Sōrin still leaned lazily against a tree but he had a sordid smile on his face. He had one leg propped up against the tree and his arms were crossed. He looked every bit of a jerk to Kagome and her eyes flashed with anger. ' _How dare that little punk-_ ' she thought before her inner musings were interrupted.

Inuyasha also shot an annoyed glance at Sōrin and Kagome hoped that he would go over and teach him some manners, but instead Amaya's cheeks reddened and she yelled at the boy, "Shaddap!"

This small outburst earned some raised eyebrows from everyone but Amaya - who was unaware of Inuyasha's armament of verbal lashings that included the usage of the word she had just uttered - who shot daggers at Sōrin with her eyes. None of this seemed to perturb Sōrin as he continued to throw insults at Amaya, "Must have just been beginners luck than last night, eh? We shouldn't expect much from some prissy little girl who just happens to be some offshoot bastard."

Jaws dropped and Inuyasha finally intervened, "Dammit, Sōrin! You're not helping but you sure as hell are pissing me off!" He had stepped in front of Amaya to yell at Sōrin and could not see how she fumed. Kagome had inadvertently noticed that Sōrin's ministrations were, in fact, working. She wanted more than anything to go over to where he stood and smack him around but she restrained herself in hopes that whatever stunt that Sōrin was trying to pull would work.

Kagome had rarely seen her daughter quite so angry. Things normally came easy to her and she was usually optimistic. That is not to say that she never became angry, which she did as any normal person is prone to do from time to time, but Amaya had never had any real reason to harbor anger. Now Amaya stood with both hands clenched at her sides, her silver hair blowing in the gentle morning breeze. Her eyes, which had been drawn down into a scowl, now widened into a stoic look of calm with only a small indentation in between her eyebrows as any indication of her anger. Aside from the clenched fists, of course.

Then, unexpectedly, Amaya unclenched her fists and coolly brushed past Inuyasha and walked over to Sōrin, who watched with a bemused grin. He still leaned against a tree and made no move to evade Amaya's steady approach. Once she stood in front of him, she raised her hand and calmly glanced at it for a second before returning her gaze to him. Then, without warning, she took her hand and struck the tree with lightning speed mere inches from where Sōrin's head rested. She turned on her heel and went back to stand by where she had left Inuyasha. The tree and everyone around stood silent and then, as if finally registering the damage, the top of the tree slid from its base smoothly onto the ground with a loud rumbling crash.

* * *

 **Next time on Delusions…**

… _.Sōrin had not moved an inch. The bemused grin was still plastered onto his face and his eyes had not even widened a fraction despite the fact that had Amaya's aim been off he would be missing his scalp. It was almost as if her reaction was his intention. 'Was it?' Kagome wondered. Dangerous to antagonize someone who could easily kill you. Especially when that person had no idea of their own strength…._


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Notes:** Enjoy.

Drop me a line with some encouragement to keep on keeping on...if you like the story thus far that is :)

Happy reading none-the-less!

* * *

 **Delusions**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

Rated - M _(for s_ _uggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language_ _)_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

Sōrin had not moved an inch. The bemused grin was still plastered onto his face and his eyes had not even widened a fraction despite the fact that had Amaya's aim been off he would be missing his scalp. It was almost as if her reaction was his intention. ' _Was it_?' Kagome wondered. Dangerous to antagonize someone who could easily kill you. Especially when that person had no idea of their own strength.

After the tree had been felled, Inuyasha laughed at the situation. He then walked over to where Sōrin still leaned against the topless tree, still chuckling. His face went deadpan and he flicked Sōrin in the forehead, "You really are stupid. Next time I hope she aims lower." He quickly headed back to where he had left off on his instructions.

Sōrin's hand went to the red spot where Inuyasha had merely flicked him, his eyes finding Amaya and lingering on her with a satisfied smile, which in turn earned him a glare from the silver-haired pair that stood several feet away. Kagome saw too much of Inuyasha coming out of Sōrin. His hand in raising the boy was standing out.

Inuyasha turned his attention back to Amaya who was trying to suppress a small smile. "Don't get cocky yet," Inuyasha said simply, "do it again and prove that you can do this to me. This time without help from dipshit over there. If you call that help."

Amaya turned to the tree. She seemed to have gotten a feel for channeling her yōki into her claws through her brief rage induced show of power. This time she did not hesitate, but merely struck the tree with her claws in a swiping motion, sending the tree flying to join it's fallen brethren.

With a triumphant smile, she glanced over at her naysayers and walked over to where Kagome stood to wait. "Impressive," Miroku said, clapping his hands. Amaya looked a little embarrassed from the praise she received and waved it off.

Inuyasha, though, seemed to feel more was needed. "We'll have to continue training every day if you are to get any better. That should do, for now, I guess. Maybe I should get you a weapon…" he trailed off becoming distracted. His golden eyes narrowed and he turned his head to the east, placing his hand on Tessaiga's hilt.

Kagome began to wonder what Inuyasha sensed but she then felt it as well. A vaguely familiar feeling. From the corner of her eye, she could see Amaya tense up. The girl was so unused to her new powers and she did not understand half of what she felt. Miroku and Sango, taking their cue from the others, also tensed up in preparation.

"Is that...Sesshōmaru?" Kagome asked.

As if summoned by the utterance of his name, the taiyōkai himself emerged from the sky and alighted himself in front of the group. He calmly eyed everyone, with his eyes widening infinitesimal when they alighted on Amaya.

Inuyasha was not going to let his brother get in the first insult, "What do you want, Sesshōmaru?"

Sesshōmaru's gaze settled upon his younger brother. "I see that you've rutted with the miko and watered down our father's great bloodline. But that is no matter to me, halfling."

Inuyasha bristled at the insult but didn't reply in kind, "Spit it out, will you? I have shit to take care of and you are wasting my time."

If Sesshōmaru was bothered by Inuyasha's refusal to rise to his insult, he did not show it. He was just as Kagome remembered, but perhaps a little less mean-spirited somehow.

"I've been informed that you have information on the reappearance of Naraku," Sesshōmaru said.

"Yeah...so?" Inuyasha was not going to make this easy.

"You will tell me, Sesshōmaru, what you know. Naraku must be dealt with and I have serious doubts that a half-breed can get the job done."

"I ain't telling you shit!" he yelled. His grip on Tessaiga tightened.

'Typical!' Kagome thought. "Sesshōmaru," Kagome called, pulling his attention away from Inuyasha, "We don't know much. Just that he has more Incarnations than before and he is after something...or rather someone, but we don't know who."

Inuyasha shot Kagome a look at her offering of information but said nothing. Sesshōmaru seemed satisfied with what he heard and departed just as quietly as he came, his fumi floating around him as he flew away.

"What the hell, Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled. He was livid now and faced her down.

Kagome was not going to be intimidated by him. He was being ridiculous. "Seriously? It's not like telling him what he wanted to know is going to hurt anything. Quit being so difficult!"

Inuyasha began muttering under his breath and walked away. He made it several feet before he called back to the rest of the group who still stood, dumbfounded at the whole exchange. "Are you all coming or what?!"

Slowly the remainder of the group grabbed up their belongings and set off in the direction that Kagome pointed to.

* * *

It was midmorning and they had only been a few hours since they started out. As before, Amaya was walking with Inuyasha and conversing with him. Kagome walked in between Miroku and Sango while, she assumed, that Sōrin brought up the rear.

Kagome could feel the distance between herself and Byakuya closing and a small knot formed in the pit of her stomach that grew the smaller the distance became. Not dwelling on the issue and finding comfort in her companions is what helped her not to wallow in despair. That and talking about the small scene from earlier.

"So, their relationship not improved over the years I take it?" Kagome asked.

Miroku scoffed before answering, "The two avoid each other as much as possible. Not that Lord Sesshōmaru seeks his brother's company, but with Rin residing in the same village, the possibility of them bumping into one another is greatly increased."

"Oh, I see," Kagome said, scratching her chin at the idea of the brothers ever getting along.

"Yes, and when Lord Sesshōmaru does come, he only speaks to Shippō, a yōkai who is not "beneath him" as he puts it." Miroku switched his staff from one hand to another. "I wonder if he will go and collect Rin now?"

"That is if she will go," Sango input.

Kagome was intrigued now to know more about the young girl. "He visits her? What is going on between them?"

"Nothing more than friendly visits. However, it should be said that Rin is still young and has had many suitors try and court her, but she is not interested in their pursuits. I'm afraid that she has misplaced her feelings in someone who cannot reciprocate them," Sango said while readjusting Hiraikotsu.

"You mean Sesshōmaru, of course?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded demurely, "Yes, it seems as though she has developed more romantic yearnings for him over the years, but I do not believe he feels the same way."

"Has she told him how she feels?"

"No. When I last spoke to her she was afraid to broach the topic due to his general feeling towards humans. She values his friendship and does not want that to diminish by discouraging him from coming around if he does not feel the same."

"Oh, I see." Kagome could empathize with Rin and loving someone who could not love you in return, though Rin's situation was more convoluted than hers was. Sesshōmaru, though quiet, was complicated even for a yōkai and Kagome could not fathom how he would react to a revelation of Rin's true feelings, though even he had to know that Rin dreamt of more than friendship.

"I've encouraged her to look elsewhere, but I think she may remain unwed for a while longer yet." Sango sighed at her own words.

Kagome agreed, "Yeah, that is pretty sad. It would make it even worse if she went with Sesshōmaru then, wouldn't it?"

Sango shook her head, "Lord Sesshōmaru has asked Rin to join him for a few years now, but she has not accepted his offer. Seeing as how she wants to be more than a companion to be looked after, she has settled for life in the village. I cannot see her accepting now, just because there may be danger for her. Only time will tell."

Miroku pointed with his staff ahead of them, "I can feel a demonic presence coming from that direction. We must be getting close." He stopped and Sango and Kagome stopped along with him. "Inuyasha!" Miroku called ahead.

"Yeah, I know!" Inuyasha called back and he and Amaya turned to regroup.

Kagome could feel the presence, too. It coincided with the link she shared with her tormentor. Her breathing betrayed her and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest like a hammer trying to break through her ribcage. Her friends stood defensively around her and as if sensing her distress, Inuyasha ran over to her. He had drawn Tessaiga and then turned to face what was coming.

Sōrin had finally reappeared, he must have felt the demonic energy and come to rejoin the party as well. His staff at the ready he covered their flanks while Amaya stood near her mother.

Kagome could not help but notice that everyone had formed a defensive perimeter around her. It made her bristle inside to know that everyone thought she was incapable of protecting herself. She readied her bow and an arrow, loosely nocking the arrow in anticipation. She still felt dread at the prospect of facing Byakuya. It was odd that he had not called out to torment her or send pain to her through their link. She wondered what his angle was.

She did not have to wonder about it long as in the distance, a paper crane came into view. It seemed small and grew in size the closer it got. It became apparent that Byakuya had animated the paper manifestation and rode upon it. He was not alone, though. With him came the same monstrosity that had beleaguered them just days ago, Mōryōmaru. This time, it flew on bat-like wings as it approached.

"That thing can fly now?!" Kagome yelled.

"Keh!" Inuyasha said, "That won't save it from being demolished!"

Inuyasha still stood defensively in front of Kagome. She reached out and touched his shoulder, "Inuyasha, that...that's him," she said pointing to the figure floating in the distance. He looked back at her, his brow knit together in tenacity, and nodded his brief assent. He turned back to await the arrival of the pair.

Before the monstrous pair could get any closer, Sango threw Hiraikotsu, hoping to catch them off guard and cause damage. The bone boomerang whipped around and hit its target, that of Mōryōmaru, but its body became putty and after the boomerang passed through, it quickly reformed. Sango reached up and grabbed her weapon as it returned to her, "Dammit!" she grunted.

Miroku, looked hesitantly at his right hand, trying to assess his Wind Tunnel and if it was worth using his own cursed weapon. He held the flap that closed the tunnel, ready to whip it off the moment that Mōryōmaru and Byakuya came close enough to be sucked in. However, Byakuya stayed in the distance, not coming any closer, but Mōryōmaru did finally descend. The monstrous golem was finally within range of Miroku's wind tunnel so he ran ahead of the group and ripped off the rosary flap where a vortex appeared.

"Miroku, no!" Sango yelled; concern etched onto her face. "It will consume you!"

Miroku stood, nonetheless, with the vortex sucking everything in the vicinity not rooted to the ground into his palm. Mōryōmaru began to inch forward from the pull of the vortex. Its eyes widened and its hands morphed into sickles that it plunged into the ground as an anchor. The pull was too strong though and the golem's flesh began to be pulled into the vortex. Piece by piece, globs of flesh were pulled in and Miroku smiled. "It's working!" Amaya called from where she stood. "It cannot hold its form," Sango remarked.

Just as they began to feel triumphant, a curveball was thrown. The Saimyōshō buzzed ahead and surrounded Mōryōmaru. Sango gasped and ran over to her husband, throwing his nenju over his open Wind Tunnel, and closing the vortex before any of the poisonous wasps could enter. "That was too close, Miroku." The monk grunted and supported himself on his staff. The action had taken a lot out of him. The Wind Tunnel had only a limited amount of usage left on it before it consumed Miroku as it had done his father and his grandfather before him.

Inuyasha stepped back in front of Miroku, "Don't beat yourself up, monk. I got this." Sōrin rounded the group and stood by Inuyasha. Together, they formed a two-person wall, ready to form an aggressive assault on the golem.

Mōryōmaru smiled, which seemed unnatural on its grotesquely large features. "Think you can take me, do you?" he asked.

* * *

 **Next time on Delusions…**

 _..."It talks now," Sōrin observed._

 _"_ _I don't give a fuck what he can do, except die," Inuyasha responded._

 _"_ _I won't make that easy for you," Mōryōmaru told him._

 _"_ _Good, I like a challenge," Inuyasha said._

 _Sōrin looked to Inuyasha and rolled his eyes, "Can we please quit posturing and get to business?"_

 _Inuyasha grunted and replied, "Shaddap! Didn't I teach you to respect your elders?" Without waiting for a response, he attacked the golem. Sōrin twirled his staff and ran to attack._

 _Kagome watched the scene unfold. It was a replay of before. Inuyasha and Sōrin attacked while Mōryōmaru countered easily and defended himself against them. She thought it was odd that the golem and Byakuya would move to attack them. What purpose did it serve? The child, Hakudoshi, did say that it was trying to collect something. But what on earth could they have that Naraku wanted?..._


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Notes:** Gah, sorry it is taking me so long to update. It's been tough finding time to write.

Shout out to those of you who have taken the time to review. Those really help give me some incentive to keep going :)

 **I won't keep you, happy reading!**

* * *

 **Delusions**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

Rated - M _(for s_ _uggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language_ _)_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

"It talks now," Sōrin observed.

"I don't give a fuck what he can do, except die," Inuyasha responded.

"I won't make that easy for you," Mōryōmaru told him.

"Good, I like a challenge," Inuyasha said.

Sōrin looked to Inuyasha and rolled his eyes, "Can we please quit posturing and get to business?"

Inuyasha grunted and replied, "Shaddap! Didn't I teach you to respect your elders?" Without waiting for a response, he attacked the golem. Sōrin twirled his staff and ran to attack.

Kagome watched the scene unfold. It was a replay of before. Inuyasha and Sōrin attacked while Mōryōmaru countered easily and defended himself against them. She thought it was odd that the golem and Byakuya would move to attack them. What purpose did it serve? The child, Hakudoshi, did say that it was trying to collect something. But what on earth could they have that Naraku wanted?

Watching Byakuya in the distance she broke away from the group and aimed her arrow at him. He was not too far away that she could not hit him if her aim was true. It had been a long time since she had channeled her spiritual power but the flow of spirit came with ease. It was like unstopping a bottle and the stream of power flowed to the tip of the arrow where she could see a glow. Breathing in, she focused on her target. He was also eyeing her and she could just make out a smile on his red lips. As she was about to release her arrow, she felt a twinge of pain in her shoulder, which threw her aim as the arrow loosed and missed Byakuya by several inches.

"Tsk tsk tsk," she heard in her head.

Frustrated she grabbed another arrow and turned to lose it on something she knew it would hit. She quickly turned and fired the purification arrow at Mōryōmaru. The arrow flew true and was about to hit its mark when a purple barrier appeared around the golem.

Inuyasha's and Sōrin's onslaught was interrupted when the bubble popped into place to stop the arrow. "What the…" Inuyasha yelled.

They both took several steps back. Sōrin looked to Inuyasha for guidance, but the hanyō only stared at the golem with a snarl on his face.

"Why aren't they attacking?" Miroku asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Inuyasha yelled back.

The child, Hakudoshi appeared, "I can answer that," he said with his soft, disdainful voice. Everyone turned to see the child approach, as he walked towards the scene with a barrier erect.

"We've come to collect," he said simply. He sneered at the assembled group.

"Yeah, you said that before, runt, and you can't have the girl or Kagome!" Inuyasha challenged.

Hakudoshi feigned surprise, "Why would you think I'd waste my time with either of them?"

Confusion crossed Inuyasha's face. Even Kagome wondered why they had troubled to snatch either Amaya or herself in the first place if that is not what they were after. Kagome spared a glance at her daughter who wore a look of quiet determination. Thankfully, she was not their target. What was their intention then?

"Well, whatever the hell it is, you ain't getting it!" Inuyasha snarled. He gripped Tessaiga and unleashed a barrage of attacks on Hakudoshi's barrier in an attempt to shatter it. The child laughed and returned the attack on Inuyasha who had to jump out of the way to avoid the blow.

"Fool! Like you can stop me!"

Inuyasha leveled Tessaiga and swung the enormous blade to make a Wind Scar. Rather than let his barrier absorb the blow, Hakudoshi teleported a few feet away.

"Dammit, stay still!" Inuyasha yelled as he continued to try and hit the nefarious child. He would assault Hakudoshi which resulted in him teleporting around, toying with Inuyasha. "Arghh!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped to attack once more. This time, rather than teleport a mere foot or two away, Hakudoshi reappeared behind Kagome. His barrier snapped down and he re erected it with Kagome inside.

Kagome gasped once she had realized that she was inside the barrier with Hakudoshi. Her eyes widened and she was lifted up off of the ground in a matter of seconds.

"Mother!" screamed Amaya. She leaped up and tried to reach through the barrier but, of course, the barrier easily deflected her. "No!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. He gritted his teeth and stood down.

The child laughed again, his small, menacing chuckle, "All too easy!"

"And you just said you wouldn't waste your time with her, you little bastard," Inuyasha said. He looked on, his face alight with rage.

Hakudoshi only shrugged, "I lied," he said simply and teleported away, taking Kagome with him. Inuyasha roared and swiveled around to launch an attack at Moryomaru, but the golem was already in the air, its large wings flapping in the air.

"Get back here and face me!" Inuyasha called.

Without an answer, Moryomaru flew off and joined Byakuya in the distance. Inuyasha watched, lamely, as they disappeared. He couldn't protect her when she needed him the most and now she was gone.

"Don't just stand there! Let's go after them!" Amaya yelled. She approached Inuyasha and began to run in the direction that their enemies had flown. Inuyasha looked almost crestfallen, but after seeing Amaya run off after her mother, he was instilled with a sense of determination and leaped after her, leaving his mortal friends behind.

* * *

Kagome felt immense waves of demonic energy emit from the child-like yokai. Being so close to him made displeasure course through her entire being. ' _Why are they so interested in me now?!_ ' she wondered. ' _What do they want from me?'_ Hakudoshi said nothing to her to even give her an idea.

She was trapped in his barrier as he flew away and she could not move even to look behind her. The thought of being near these incarnations made her head spin and her heart beat within her chest which in turn made the blood pound into her ears like drums.

They did not travel for long, but Kagome figured that they had actually covered more distance than it seemed. They had finally stopped at a village and she was lowered to the ground where she saw Byakuya waiting, a wicked smile upon his lips. She did not catch a glimpse of the giant golem, Mōryōmaru, anywhere. He must have gone elsewhere for some other reason. She absently wondered where. However, instead, with Byakuya was a face that she had not seen in years and had not wanted to see ever again: Naraku. Though his face was as she remembered, his body was now changed. Even more demonic in appearance, if that was possible. He now had three tail-like tentacles coming from his back and new armor.

The village was devoid of people but the buildings were all standing, unharmed. Whether the villagers had all been killed or hid in their homes, she did not know. ' _Is this his base of operations?_ ' she thought, ' _Or just a means to an end_?' She thought she could feel signs of life emanating from the homes surrounding them, so it would seem that Naraku and his minions were just laying low and taking advantage of people's natural instinct to stay hidden from powerful yokai and allow them to do whatever they wanted as long as the villagers were left in peace.

"Here is the woman, Naraku," Hakudoshi said. His barrier had vanished and whatever held Kagome had disappeared as well.

She looked around at her surroundings and took a step towards Naraku. "What do you want Naraku? Can't get your goons to do it?"

Naraku smiled his secret smile and put out a velvety laugh that taunted Kagome. "They've done what I've asked and more," he said.

Byakuya stepped closer to Naraku. He also wore a knowing smile that was meant to unsettle Kagome. It was working and Kagome did her best to stand strong. She would not let them know that his presence tormented her.

"Though," Naraku started and shot a cold glance to his closest incarnation, "it would have pleased me more had this not taken so long to come to fruition." Byakuya merely quirked an eyebrow at the condemnation, "You wanted suffering," he said.

A chilling wind blew through the village square and ushered in a silence for a moment. Finally, Naraku stepped forward to Kagome, closing the distance between them. Hakudoshi and Byakuya staying put as they watched their master.

Naraku ran a finger down Kagome's neck and lingered where her scar was. It took all she had to resist a shiver of dread and stare him right in the eyes without flinching. ' _Just hold your ground_ ,' she chided herself.

"You've been holding onto something for me. I thank you for keeping it safe," Naraku said.

Kagome was sure that a confused look crossed her face, "What are you talking about?"

Instead of answering her, he looked to Hakudoshi, who still stood behind her, "Have you gotten the others then? I'd like to finish this now before the hanyo shows up."

Hakudoshi merely shrugged, "That was Kagura's job. I did my part. It would have been easier had I known which girl to grab in the first place."

Naraku's head snapped up, clearly uninformed of the entirety of the previous day's proceedings, "What are you talking about? There is only one miko!"

"There were two, Naraku. I'm only as good as the information I'm given and there were two dressed in strange clothes at the well. Not one like I was told," the child explained in a haughty voice.

"Strange clothing?" Naraku turned his attention back to the woman in front of him, his eyes flashing menacingly, "And who might that have been, hmm?"

Kagome did not answer. She knew that Hakudoshi was referring to her daughter. Better not to say anything at this point. They had not recognized the relationship yet. However, that did not stop Byakuya from chuckling in the background. Naraku's eyes narrowed and without turning his head he addressed the noise, "Care to fill me in, Byakuya?"

"Inuyasha's whelp with the miko. It seems I was beaten to the punch, sadly." Byakuya laughed. He brought his hand to his mouth to suppress a smile.

Naraku continued to stare at Kagome, his lips pressed into a hard line. Slowly, the corners of his mouth inched up into a snide smirk. "That is interesting," he purred, emphasizing the words in a fashion that did not sit well with Kagome. "A whelp, eh? Hmm. That is interesting indeed." His violet eyes hardened. "Well," he began, "in any case, we will just have to hold onto you for a bit longer."

He turned and walked back towards Byakuya. In a commanding tone, he addressed his incarnation, "I would suggest that you withdraw from this position soon. But you may do as you will. Just don't lose it this time." He then turned his head back, looking past Kagome, "And Hakudoshi...go ensure Kagura completes her task. Tell her that I don't suffer insubordination very well and that my patience is beginning to run thin."

Kagome watched as he flew away to some unknown destination. Hakudoshi left wordlessly as well, but in a different direction, leaving her alone with her old tormentor. She wanted to run but knew she would not get far. In her heart, she knew that her best chance was to wait for Inuyasha. If she had just put her faith in him in the first place years ago, she wouldn't be in this mess. ' _He will come for me,_ ' she told herself. But the thoughts of what Byakuya would do while she waited ran through her mind.

Byakuya, with his coy smile, beckoned her to follow him. She hesitated for a moment, ' _He can toy with my body and maybe even my mind, but I won't let him toy with my heart. Inuyasha...please hurry!_ ' she silently called. Dropping her head, she followed him meekly.

* * *

 **Next time on Delusions…**

… _.Amaya had little in the way of survival skills since she had led a sheltered life with her mother in a time where survival skills were unneeded, so Inuyasha gathered wood and built a fire for them. He did it out of habit rather than necessity. He'd been around his human companions for so long that it became second nature to do human-oriented tasks. He knew that his demon half kept him warmer in colder temperatures than a human's body would and he suspected that Amaya was built similarly to him but the night was cold and the fire became a buffer of sorts…._


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Notes:** Not much to say except, here is another chapter this week.

Happy reading.

* * *

 **Delusions**

 **Chapter Twenty**

Rated - M _(for s_ _uggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language_ _)_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

Amaya had little in the way of survival skills due to the fact that she had led a sheltered life with her mother in a time where survival skills were unneeded, so Inuyasha gathered wood and built a fire for them. He did it out of habit rather than necessity. He'd been around his human companions for so long that it became second nature to do human-oriented tasks. He knew that his demon half kept him warmer in colder temperatures than a human's body would and he suspected that Amaya was built similarly to him but the night was cold and the fire became a buffer of sorts.

Even with the fire, Inuyasha and Amaya sat on opposite sides in silence. The girl had her knees to her chest and she hugged them as she contemplated their situation. Though her body pose was one of hopelessness and resign, her expression denoted no such emotion, rather she seemed determined. Her face was set into hard lines, her brow furrowed, and her eyes narrowed with conviction as she stared off into the flames of their campfire.

She seemed so much like Kagome that it was almost too much to bear. Even in hopeless situations, Kagome was always the one for optimism and rarely, if ever, gave up when she thought there was a way to win. Amaya was a steady reminder that he had failed Kagome, yet again, in his promise to keep her safe. The burden weighed heavily upon him and he closed his eyes so that the girl with Kagome's features would not taunt him with his failure.

Their duo had lost track of where Kagome was taken, which surprised him little, so they had broken camp for the night. Inuyasha knew that finding Kagome would not be easy unless Naraku had wanted it to be easy and what better way to taunt him than to play keep away with the person Inuyasha would cling to the most. Naraku always did know where to strike. He mentally cursed himself for being so careless. A small part of him was glad that Naraku and his minions were ignorant of Amaya's relationship to him as of yet, otherwise, she may have been taken as well. Now, though, with her new features, it wouldn't be too difficult to figure out.

Amaya seemed to notice her father's inner struggle, though he doubted it was from a tell on his face since he was quite practiced at stoicism. He sensed her looking at him through his closed lids. She hesitated and he could hear her change positions. He chanced a look at her, opening one eye and found her staring at him.

Now, her body reflected her determined expression as she sat forward in an intriguing manner. "What now? I don't want to sit around on our laurels for too long when we could find my mother somehow. There has to be a way to get to her," she said.

Inuyasha regarded her closely. He felt a small swell of pride. That stubborn refusal to admit defeat had surely come from him, he figured. "We wait until morning. Sōrin and the others should have caught up by then."

Anger flashed across her face, "What?! We are going to wait?! Why?! By the time they catch up we could lose what little trail is left. They will just slow us down!" She gave a frustrated sigh, "I don't know why you insisted we break camp now anyway. We could have easily continued on into the night."

"There is no trail to follow," he said as gently as he could, though he knew irritation would be soon creeping in. "I have an idea that could lead us to them. So just chill out and get some rest."

His words did not seem to pacify her while she glowered at the fire, but she did not try to argue with him. He was glad that she was putting her trust in him for the time being, though she had no reason to do so as he had been the one to let her mother slip away in the first place. He just hoped that his idea would work. He closed his eyes again to concentrate on his plan of action.

"Inuyasha…" Amaya started tentatively.

He sighed and opened his eyes to give her his attention, "Yeah? What is it?"

"Could you...um...answer a question for me?" she asked hesitantly.

"It depends on what the question is…" he responded, scratching his head absently.

She paused and searched, seemingly, for the right words to phrase her question. "Well, I just want to hear it from you. I've heard it from my mother; at least what she thought I would want to hear, but I want to hear your side. Why didn't you come back for her? I just don't understand. If you loved her, why wouldn't you come for her?"

Inuyasha was taken aback. He had expected her to ask him something more along the lines of: "What's your favorite color?", "Why do you have inu ears?", or maybe even something a little different like, "What attracted you to my mother?" But, no, her question bypassed everything he was prepared for. He had never truly known the answer to that himself.

He fumbled for words, "I...uh…"

Amaya stared at him imploringly, not saying anything at his lack of words and she didn't press him or admonish him for not knowing after all of these years.

He raked his fingers through his hair in an attempt to search his mind for an answer. He blew out a breath and looked at Amaya.

"I failed your mother," he said simply. He kept his gaze trained on his daughter. How odd it sounded to him to think of this young girl as 'his daughter'. "And I failed you, too."

He studied her reaction for a moment but her face betrayed none of what crossed her mind at his words. He continued, "I let my own insecurities and pride get the best of me." He paused again, "To be perfectly honest, I didn't even know the answer myself until just now. I was...afraid to know. Now I'm not."

Amaya emitted a sound he had not anticipated; a small chuckle. A smile broke on her face and she gave a resigned sigh. "It figures," she said.

Confused, Inuyasha asked, "How so?"

"I know I haven't known you that long, but you are both just so stubborn. I can see you both holding out until the other caves in and apologizes for something," she said. Her thoughts turned inward and her expression reflected that as her smile slowly faded.

Inuyasha felt a little behooved at her observation. She was right, it did tie into their personalities but that was not an excuse. "No," he said finally, locking eyes with the girl who was his daughter. "That doesn't make it ok. I'll make it right. We will find Kagome and I'll tell her myself."

Amaya nodded, seemingly pleased with his answer. Before Kagome had been taken from them, Amaya had been quite talkative towards Inuyasha; always asking questions and telling him things about herself. Now, she was more withdrawn; with the latest round of questions being the most she had spoken to him in hours. He'd grown rather fond of her tenacity in becoming acquainted with her newfound father and yokai powers in the short amount of time he had known her. He felt compelled to bring her spark back. That spark, of course, being Kagome.

He watched as she laid down and as her breaths evened out and became slower. He closed his eyes and began to recall memories from a happier time.

* * *

Kagome stirred from sleep. She did not know how long she had been out; her sense of time skewed from being inside with no source of external light to gauge the movement of the sun, the moon, or even the stars. There was a lamp lit in the center of the small room she could see as she cracked her eyes open. It's light danced against the walls that were, otherwise, swathed in darkness. Sitting up, she tried to register her surroundings. She was lying on a futon and she was dressed in attire that was vaguely familiar. 'Did I sleep in this?' she thought distantly. So far, she could only make out the lamp as everything else was bathed in darkness. She did not sense anyone else in the room, at least.

'Where am I?' she wondered. She couldn't even remember how she had gotten here in the first place. Her mind tried to piece together recent events but her memory wasn't working. While she couldn't recall how she had gotten to where she was or why she was there. A name did pop into her mind. 'Inuyasha?' The name registered and it evoked a wave of sadness that felt like a kick in the gut. Inuyasha, a hanyo, a man she loved and he had left her for Kikyo; she remembered. How painful it was to have those be the first memories she recalled.

She doubled over, the pain of it all too fresh and too great. She didn't even look up when a door opened into the room, bathing it in warm light, and a man approached where she sat. The man kneeled down and patted her on the back soothingly. "There, there," he said.

A lump had gathered in her throat which she swallowed and looked up slowly. She couldn't put a name to his face, but he did seem familiar. He seemed kind enough. "Who are you?" she asked.

The man feigned shock, "Why, you don't remember your dear old friend, Byakuya?" His painted lips lifted into a small smile.

Kagome studied his face. A small feeling of doubt lingered but she couldn't think of why. She felt like she knew him somehow. "I'm sorry, no. I must have hit my head or something." She rubbed her head as if to emphasize her symptom, though she didn't feel a lump or any soreness to indicate a head wound.

He helped her to her feet and walked over to the small lamp in the room. "Or something," he said with his smile. "You took quite a spill out there. I'm happy that aside from your memory, you are otherwise intact, Lady Kagome."

Kagome felt rather bewildered. "You have me at a loss," she said, "I don't seem to remember anything...aside from some things that I'd rather I didn't."

With concern, he brought her hands close to him, "What would that be, Lady?"

She felt odd, being so close to this man, but looked down when he asked what memories pained her so, feeling shame and hurt, "Oh...um...Inu…" She broke off, unable to complete the name.

Byakuya nodded knowingly and tsked in a concerned fashion. "Ah, yes, I know that story quite well. But, I am happy to announce that all of that is in the past now."

"How do I know you?" Kagome asked suddenly, looking up at him. This man was being awfully familiar with her and it was rather unsettling. They still stood in the tiny room with only lamp-light to see by and the dark walls of the room seemed to compress upon her.

"Like I said, we are old friends," he said, cocking his head to the side. "Don't worry, it will come to you in time," he assured her.

"But how did we meet," she urged taking a step back, pulling her hands from his.

The smile faded and Byakuya sighed, "Rather unfortunately, we did. But, all is well now. It was shortly after your falling out with the hanyo." He looked at Kagome who turned her head away sharply at the name before he continued, "You fell ill and my master found you and helped you to recover. You've been here ever since. It was just yesterday that some upstart demon attacked us here at the palace and rendered you unconscious. My lordship left to eradicate the scourge and left you in my care."

Kagome's brow knit together in confusion as she tried to piece together the information she was given. "Don't tell me that because I hit my head that I can't remember any of this. That's too much time to lose."

Byakuya chuckled. He seemed difficult to perturb. "I think I can help with that," he said. He walked over to her and held out a hand. Kagome eyed it warily. "I don't bite," he said, his smile deepening.

She hesitantly took his proffered hand. "I have certain gifts, much like you," he began, "but my gift allows me to show people things. In your case, I will show you what you missed."

"So, I'll see the events of my life up until now?" she asked.

"More or less," he answered.

She was not sure how she felt about all of this, but Byakuya had not given her any reason to doubt him. She closed her eyes and watched as scenes of her life unfolded.

* * *

Next time on Delusions…

… _.Sōrin, Miroku, and Sango had reached Inuyasha's camp before morning. They had traveled through the night, it seemed, following the trail that Inuyasha said would lead to them. Amaya had woken shortly before they entered the camp, her senses alerting her to the approach of others._

 _She saw Sōrin leading them, his staff strapped to his back and his hand near the hilt of his wakizashi in anticipation of danger. Miroku and Sango were paired together as always, though Sango's brow was knit with concern as her eyes shifted repeatedly back and forth to Miroku's wrapped hand and Sōrin's back._

 _Even Amaya had noted the distance between Sōrin and everyone else besides Inuyasha. She wondered what reason they might have to mistrust him. Though, it did not surprise her too much with the recent interactions she had with him. Still, it was cause for concern since your team was only as good as the weakest member. Not to say that Sōrin was weak, by any means, but trust is what glued a team together and Sōrin was greatly lacking in that department….._


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Notes:** I'm cleaning out my virtual closet of chapters as some incentive to write more. So far, so good.

Enjoy. Maybe a little review here and there to help me along. (- Look at me trying to solicit reviews ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )

* * *

 **Delusions**

 **Chapter Twenty One**

Rated - M _(for s_ _uggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language_ _)_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

Sōrin, Miroku, and Sango had reached Inuyasha's camp before morning. They had traveled through the night, it seemed, following the trail that Inuyasha said would lead to them. Amaya had woken shortly before they entered the camp, her senses alerting her to the approach of others.

She saw Sōrin leading them, his staff strapped to his back and his hand near the hilt of his wakizashi in anticipation of danger. Miroku and Sango were paired together as always, though Sango's brow was knit with concern as her eyes shifted repeatedly back and forth to Miroku's wrapped hand and Sōrin's back.

Even Amaya had noted the distance between Sōrin and everyone else besides Inuyasha. She wondered what reason they might have to mistrust him. Though, it did not surprise her too much with the recent interactions she had with him. Still, it was cause for concern since your team was only as good as the weakest member. Not to say that Sōrin was weak, by any means, but trust is what glued a team together and Sōrin was greatly lacking in that department.

Inuyasha stood up and waited for the trio to get closer, nodding at their arrival. Miroku nodded in return, "Inuyasha, I see you lost the trail. Not for lack of trying, of course."

Inuyasha let it slide, "I figured it would be easier to regroup. Plus, I have an idea. It involves Sōrin, though."

All eyes fell to Sōrin who had made himself comfortable by the stoked fire. Sango spoke first, "Do you find that wise, Inuyasha?"

"It's all I've got, but I'm sure it will work," he said, confidently.

Sōrin gave a wry smile, "Do I get a choice?"

"No," Inuyasha said quite simply.

Miroku looked at his wife's worried face and gripped his staff harder, "How can you be so certain that this will work? We don't know what the consequences are for enacting this plan of yours."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and began to retort before Amaya stood up and walked between them, "Whoa. Hang on. I'm sorry for not knowing what the "plan" is," she said using air quotations, "but can I please be filled in?"

"Yeah, sure. Maybe after I tell you my idea these guys will feel a little bit better about it," Inuyasha said.

"They'll never feel better about it," Sōrin interjected. He still sat next to the fire which he fed back to life with nearby kindling.

All eyes fell on Sōrin again, but Amaya took the chance to gauge everyone's facial expressions. Inuyasha looked unconcerned, Miroku tried to keep a neutral expression, but Sango's fear was clear.

"They will never trust me and I don't blame them," he said gesturing widely. His eyes were narrowed and tinted with scorn. "Who knows when I will snap?" he asked in a rhetorical fashion.

Sango's expression turned from fear to guilt, "It's not that, Sōrin…"

"Really, Sango? Then what is it? I see the way everyone looks at me. You especially. Am I supposed to ignore it?" Sōrin demanded, his voice dripping with ice.

This was the first time that Amaya had heard Sōrin address anyone other than Inuyasha and she could feel the tension rise. She almost felt as if she were intruding on a personal moment but she stayed put, hoping to hear him out.

Sango let out an exasperated sigh and paused before she spoke, "It is such a burden you carry, I only fear for our safety."

"But not about mine," he said flatly.

"That's not true!" she said defensively.

He scoffed, "Oh please, don't try to fool yourself. You've been watching me ever since you found out...as if I were going to stab you in the back while you slept."

A hurt expression crossed Sango's face but she did not say anything more. Miroku put his hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

Inuyasha growled, "We really don't have time for all of this. Look, I know why you have your reservations Sango, but if you trust me at all, you will trust the faith I have in Sōrin."

She looked down, ashamed, and remained silent. Miroku, also silent, looked at Inuyasha and nodded. "Good, then sit down and I can lay this out for you all," Inuyasha said.

Those who were standing sat around the fire, now alive but still low. Inuyasha glanced around at his peers. "Ok, so we know that our friend," he emphasized the word, "Sōrin, comes from Naraku."

Amaya interrupted, "Wait, you mean the guy who is responsible for my mother being taken?"

"Yes, and quit interrupting," Inuyasha chided. "Ok, so Sōrin essentially is Onigumo, cleansed and reborn, which is what everyone has such a hard time swallowing. Even though he is NOT Naraku, he has a connection to him. I'm going to exploit that connection so that we can find Naraku and destroy him once and for all."

"We are familiar with young Sōrin's beginnings, Inuyasha, I just fail to see how you plan to...as you say...exploit the connection. Or even how there can be a connection," Miroku said.

Sango finally spoke up, "And even once you have opened up that connection, I am afraid it will work both ways, Inuyasha. Sōrin may, once again, be a pawn for Naraku to use."

"I know the risks and so does Sōrin," Inuyasha stated.

"Yet, you think of no one else…" Sango began before she was interrupted.

"Look, I know what you are afraid of, but I am me and Naraku can't take that away," Sōrin said. "I know how to open the connection that Inuyasha is talking about. It's always been there, but I've never once tried to access it. I can sense it," he paused..."Just know...I have no desire to be one of Naraku's pawns. I just want to be...me."

Sango frowned at the boy and looked back at her husband. Miroku lowered his eyes in quiet contemplation.

Inuyasha could tell that his friends were not really buying into this plan so he had to try and sell it to them, "You know, Kikyo had the foresight to take the crucial piece away from Naraku so that he could not complete the jewel. She gave her life to give us this edge." He looked to Sōrin as he spoke.

Before either Miroku or Sango could respond, Amaya shifted.

She could hold her tongue no longer, "Hang on, so let me get this straight. Sōrin here is like an incarnation of Naraku?"

"Before he became Naraku, when he was the human bandit named Onigumo," Miroku answered.

"Right…" Amaya continued, "so basically he is just this Onigumo fellow reborn with a new name and stuff?"

"I guess you could put it that way," Inuyasha offered.

Amaya looked at Sōrin who eyed her warily. He seemed afraid of her judgment of him and it showed on his face. She could kind of relate. So many people in the present were afraid of being judged for what they were rather than who they were; her included.

"Well then, I don't see why we shouldn't trust Sōrin to make this connection or whatever it is to find my mother," she said. "Even though he can be a jerk, he seems like an OK guy," she concluded, absently brushing invisible dirt from her clothes.

Inuyasha chortled and Sōrin threw a dirty glance in her direction. Her declaration seemed to lighten the atmosphere a bit. It was clear that Sango was the party member who needed the most persuasion. If what Amaya thought was right, Sango feared that Sōrin's intimate knowledge of her and her family would come back to haunt her if he truly was controlled by Naraku, the demon who got his jollies off by hurting people through emotional means rather than physical.

"Before we go off on this scheme of yours, Inuyasha, perhaps we should try to actually come up with a plan," Miroku said.

"That was my plan," Inuyasha replied.

"And what did you plan to do once Sōrin had found Naraku's location?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha scratched his head, "I figured we would just go to wherever Sōrin said, kill Naraku, grab Kagome, and then go home."

The monk rolled his eyes, "First off, while that is a grand plan, it is lacking….technical details."

"Why do we need to detail how I rip Naraku to shreds?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango groaned and even Sōrin sighed. "Really, Inuyasha?!" Sango asked.

"Calm down, I am just messing with ya!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I'm not that dense."

Sōrin dryly commented, "You could have fooled me," to which Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"We can't do anything until you all get rest anyways. I don't want you all fainting on me." Inuyasha stood up and stretched.

Amaya stood up, hurriedly, "Where are you going?!"

"I'm gonna go get some help," he said with a smirk.

"You go get help, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, an eyebrow piqued in interest.

"Hey, I'm not above asking for help," Inuyasha replied, feigning hurt. "You guys relax and I'll be back before nightfall. We can work out the details once I return," he said. He cast a glance at Amaya, hesitating for a second before he jumped off into the distance.

Amaya watched as he became a tiny speck in the distance and then disappeared. 'I wonder where he is going?' she thought. Looking back at her companions she suddenly felt a bit awkward. She'd only just met them and now she was being left alone with them. Still, she had to focus on finding her mother.

"Perhaps we could discuss more on this Naraku person? I'm not as versed on him as you all are and I would like to know what I am getting into.

Kagome felt vindication in knowing that soon those who had betrayed her would be faced with retribution far worse than anything she could imagine. Perhaps she should have felt remorse for those people but that part of herself had died, leaving a colder version of what she once was in her place.

Byakuya had opened her eyes and she was happy that she could now remember. It seemed strange at first as if she were reliving foreign moments gleaned from another person's life. She also felt emotions that she was not entirely sure how to process. As the hours passed, however, she began to feel more comfortable with the memories. They no longer felt foreign, they felt like hers. There was still a small feeling of uncertainty that she could not shake, something that seemed to be missing. A part of her that was separate. She shook her head as if to shake the feeling away. Perhaps the sense of loss was her waiting for his return. According to Byakuya...and her memories...they had never been apart long in all of these years. ' _Yes, that must be it_ ,' she consoled herself.

She sat in a room, by herself, sipping tea that had been left out for her pleasure. She had been left to her own devices for a small amount of time, which she took to collect herself. Byakuya had assured her that Naraku would return shortly.

"It will not take him more than a day to deal with the nuisance. I expect him to return before nightfall," Byakuya had told her.

The sun had begun its descent and there were only a couple of hours of daylight left. Kagome knew that he would be here soon and she tingled with anticipation. ' _He must have been worried to leave me unconscious here_ ,' she thought. She stood up and smoothed out her clothes, hoping to ease any fear he may have that she was still injured by looking presentable.

With the sun setting, she could see the shadow of Byakuya as he walked past her room. ' _He must be going to greet his master._ '

She stepped quietly to the door, preparing to open it before she stopped. She could hear their voices low and heated. They were discussing something, but she could not make it out. Quickly, she stepped away from the door and knelt down to await him.

* * *

Byakuya approached Naraku with some apprehension. "Lord, I have kept her contained, as you've asked. However, I must tell you that I have come up with an idea that I feel you may be pleased with."

Naraku glared at his creation in silence for a moment, "You presume to tell me that you have done something without instruction?"

"My humble apologies, my Lord, but I believe that this may play into your hand," Byakuya pleaded smoothly.

As he briefly explained his actions, Naraku's glare slowly faded into a look of annoyance. "Byakuya...I would have been infinitely more pleased had you taken it upon yourself to kill her rather than this charade. But perhaps I can salvage this situation…" he turned his gaze to the door where the girl waited and his features settled into his usual cold countenance.

Slowly, he walked to the door and slid it open to reveal her waiting for him….the resemblance to her was remarkable and he was taken aback on how he had never allowed himself to notice it.

* * *

Kagome's breath caught as she looked upon his face. It was as if she was seeing him for the first time. She knew that was ridiculous, though. He did not look pleased to see her and she began to feel uncertain again. He looked at her as if really noticing her for the first time as well.

"My Lord?" she said hesitantly. She stood up and took a step towards him, her arms clasped to her chest. "Are you not pleased to see me unharmed?"

Naraku looked her up and down before stepping closer to her. He reached out and pulled her to his chest, stroking her hair.

Kagome still felt apprehension at the newness of this feeling, but she craved contact to ease the loneliness of her heart. ' _I will get used to this,_ ' she told herself.

"I am glad you are well, Ki-Kagome, I have learned from Byakuya that you had lost your memory of our time together," Naraku said quietly.

"Thank you, but he was kind enough to help restore some of what I lost...but…" She paused. "It feels unreal."

She could feel Naraku stop stroking her hair, though he still held her close.

"Mmm," she heard from his chest.

He seemed to be contemplating as there was a moment of cold silence and all was still. Finally, he said, "Perhaps I can make this work."

* * *

Next time on Delusions…

… _.Amaya listened intently as Sango and Miroku laid out Naraku's exploits. Sōrin sat quietly, listening to his predecessor's history. He made no move to add or embellish the stories. Amaya quickly stole glances here and there to see if there was any change in his expression during the particularly nasty pieces. She had thought he may be ashamed of his origins, but it was evident that Sōrin held himself apart from his creator._

 _Sango seemed to be trying her best to make eye contact with Sōrin as if to prove that she was not heartless. Sōrin, however, was not interested in helping her to ease her conscience. Amaya felt pity for them in their situation. She could not imagine herself in his place and did not want to._

 _Miroku absently looked at his hand, covered as it was. Sango noted the look and sighed. "I really hope that InuYasha's plan works...whatever it is…" she said, trailing off at the end…._


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Notes:** Oooo, Morgan is on it with these chapters. Can she keep up the pace until the end? Or will she hit a wall? Watch and see!

Thanks for sticking with me and if you are just now joining, welcome.

Is it just me or do ~2000 words a chapter not seem like much? *Sigh* It does when I'm trying to bust them out, but when I look back on the chapters after I've posted them, they look puny.

Anywho, that's my rando thought process.

Happy reading!

* * *

 **Delusions**

 **Chapter Twenty Two**

Rated - M _(for s_ _uggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language_ _)_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

Amaya listened intently as Sango and Miroku laid out Naraku's exploits. Sōrin sat quietly, listening to his predecessor's history. He made no move to add or embellish the stories, for obvious reasons. Amaya quickly stole glances here and there to see if there was any change in his expression during the particularly nasty pieces. She had thought he may be ashamed of his origins, but it was evident that Sōrin held himself apart from his creator.

Sango seemed to be trying her best to make eye contact with Sōrin as if to prove that she was not heartless. Sōrin, however, was not interested in helping her to ease her conscience. Amaya felt pity for them in their situation. She could not imagine herself in his place and did not want to. She was having enough of an identity crisis on her own.

Miroku absently looked at his hand, covered as it was. Sango noted the look and sighed. "I really hope that InuYasha's plan works...whatever it is…" she said, trailing off at the end.

Sōrin looked up and finally met Sango's gaze. His eyes were hard and his lips pressed tight. ' _Finally a show of emotion_ ,' Amaya thought. Sōrin stood abruptly and stalked off into the woods.

Before he broke the clearing, Sango called after him, "Sōrin, where are you going?"

Without looking back he replied, "Wood."

Sango made no move to follow him and Miroku only sighed, shaking his head slightly.

Amaya looked over to the pair, "You are not going to try and stop him?"

She received no reply, just a pained look and another shake of the head. "Fine," she said, "I will go."

"Please do not stray far, I would prefer my end to the wind tunnel than that of Inuyasha...or worse...Kagome," Miroku said.

At a different time, Amaya would have laughed, but she only nodded and followed in the direction that Sōrin had left.

It did not take her long to find Sōrin. He was, in fact, gathering wood. He glanced up at her as she approached, but did nothing else to acknowledge her presence.

"Are you, OK?" Amaya asked.

She knew he had heard her, yet he ignored her question, continuing to look for kindling and picking up stray pieces that lay upon the ground.

"You don't have to ignore me. I am just making sure you are all right," she asserted.

Sōrin stopped and finally looked in her direction. "Why do you care?" he asked snidely.

' _What_?!' she thought. She could feel herself getting red with anger. "Why wouldn't I?" she retorted.

"Because you have no reason to," he said simply and returned to his gathering.

"Will you stop? People are capable of caring about others, myself included," she said. She could not believe him, ' _What's with this guy?'_

He did not turn to look at her again as he spoke, but he did give a dry chuckle, "Is that so?"

But before she could respond, he continued, "Not in my experience. So, don't work yourself up about me. I can handle myself...and I don't need your pity"

"You don't have to be so defensive about it. No one was implying that you're incapable of handling things," she said. He was so infuriating. She let out a pent up sigh and turned to leave. Hesitating, she quickly spun around and called out to him.

"You know...not everyone thinks that you're dangerous. If-"

Before she could say another word he was upon her, grabbing her by the shoulders, and pushing her back against a nearby tree. He didn't let go as he looked down into her eyes.

"But I am dangerous," he said quietly, almost whispering into her ear. He was trying too hard to be menacing, which he was succeeding at, but Amaya could see through the ploy.

' _I will not be cowed by him. He's just trying to get a rise out of me and see if I'm like the others_ ,' she thought to herself. His gaze was cold and piercing but she steeled herself, "Am I supposed to be afraid of you?" she asked defiantly. She lifted her chin a bit in a show of confidence.

He did not lessen his grip on her, and she remained pinned to the tree. His face pulled back a bit and he regarded her for a moment before releasing her and turning away. "No," he said simply, sounding a little unsure.

"Caring and pity do not go hand in hand. I do not pity you. There is nothing to pity. You are strong and sure. You have people in your corner, confident in your abilities, which is more than I can say about myself," she told him.

He still had his back turned to her but he replied, "How can you understand?" he asked softly. "Inuyasha told me about your world. You grew up in luxury...without a doubt in your mind about who you were or where you came from."

"And what does that do for me now?" she asked dryly, gesturing to herself.

He turned his head slightly, stealing a glance at her and gave another low chuckle.

' _Good to know that I amuse him_ ,' she thought, crossing her arms underneath her breasts. Her hair gently blew in the wind, a subtle reminder that she was now more similar to him than she was anyone else she knew.

Rather than say anything else, Amaya took to collecting the sticks that Sōrin had dropped. He watched her for a minute before bending down to help. It took only a moment and Amaya began to head back in the direction of camp. She could hear Sōrin following and she gave a small, hidden smile.

* * *

Inuyasha had swallowed his pride and followed his brother's trail. He was not surprised, though, to find that it was heading towards his village. He knew he would find Sesshomaru there, most likely trying to convince Rin to come to the safety of his side.

His brother liked to pretend that humans were beneath him and if asked, Sesshomaru would play this display of affection off as a mark of ownership and that he was merely protecting his property.

Inuyasha knew it was only a matter of time before either Rin or his brother caved in and expressed their feelings. Knowing Sesshomaru, it would be Rin.

He reached the village and sought out Shippō. Rather, Shippō sensed him coming and was waiting.

"Oi, Shippō. Is he still where I think he Is?" Inuyasha asked as he landed a foot away from the kitsune.

Shippō only nodded and followed Inuyasha after he began down the path towards Rin's dwelling, which was located towards the center of the village so that Rin could be more accessible to the villagers' needs, much to Sesshomaru's chagrin.

Inuyasha slowed as he reached the entrance and steeled himself. Shippō cut him off and said in a low voice, "Maybe I should go first and warm him up to the idea?"

Inuyasha glared at the kitsune and pushed around him, entering the hut. Shippō remained outside for the duration of the visit, Inuyasha assumed so that he could avoid any blood shed if it came to it.

Both Rin and Sesshomaru knelt around a kettle of tea. Rin looked as if she were digesting more than a brew of tea, with a cup in her hands that she gripped a little tighter than necessary. She barely looked up to acknowledge Inuyasha's presence.

"Oh, Inuyasha?" she questioned. She seemed a little relieved to have the attention taken off of her for the moment. Sesshomaru calmly places his own cup down and stood to regard his brother.

"Inuyasha…" he said.

Inuyasha was not going to let Sesshomaru start this off with veiled insults and threats and it was probably easier to get his groveling over with while he still had some pride intact, "I need your help," he paused…"They have Kagome."

"Kagome-sama?" Rin gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

Sesshomaru regarded his brother for only a second, "Pity you cannot hold onto your woman. I expect no less from a halfling, though I expected more from you." After pausing for a brief moment he concluded, "I will deal with Naraku presently."

"Look, Sesshomaru, there's too many of them to deal with on your own. You need my help just as much as I need yours."

Sesshomaru silently considered his brother's words. Inuyasha figured that he could use a little more incentive. "How much longer before they come for Rin?

It was a low blow, using Rin like that. If it affected Sesshomaru at all, he did not show it, but Inuyasha could feel the yōki in the room rise a few degrees.

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said, "I will do whatever you ask if you help Lady Kagome."

Sesshomaru barely glanced in the girl's direction. Inuyasha figured the daiyōkai was putting on a show of indifference in front of him but her plea seemed to hit home.

"Sesshomaru will take care of the nuisance that is Naraku," he said simply and turned to leave. He reached the entrance of the hut and looked at Rin. She quickly put her cup away and moved to join Sesshomaru.

Satisfied that Rin was coming, Sesshomaru left the hut.

Shippō, leaning against the side of the small hut, scratched his head, "Was that a yes or a no, or what?" With his yōkai senses, it wouldn't have been hard to pick up all that was said from outside.

Rin paused at the door, "That's his way of agreeing to help you."

Inuyasha growled, "Let's go before he changes his mind or decides to rub my nose in it."

Shippō laughed, "Ha!"

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha questioned.

"That was a pun, right?" Shippō asked.

"A pun?" Inuyasha looked puzzled.

* * *

Amaya hoped that Inuyasha would return soon. There was no telling how long he would be gone, but Miroku said he should return within a day or two since he had left them so abruptly. So, in order to pass the time, Amaya chatted with Miroku and Sango; they discussed demon hunting and techniques to fighting demons. Amaya even learned a bit about what she was, or as much as she could since there were not many known cases of quarter-demons. Miroku warned Amaya that she may be more powerful than a typical quarter-demon (if there were any) if she had also inherited her mother's miko abilities. She didn't feel any miko-like abilities, so she had doubts regarding that.

Sōrin even showed her some of the fighting techniques that Miroku and Sango described, with their supervision of course. She wanted to be as prepared as possible for anything that may come to pass and from the stories she has heard, she thought that a battle of some sort was inevitable. Even if she couldn't be an integral part of a fight she wanted to, at least, be able to hold her own if it came down to it.

Even though Sōrin was kind enough to help Amaya with fighting techniques, he was still quiet and withdrawn. At least he had opened up enough to help her and not mock her.

"No, that's wrong," he said. He moved to adjust her form. He had lent her his blade and was now running her through drills against him, though any time he disliked something she did, he would stop like he was doing now. "Keep that arm up," he commanded and slapped her arm with his staff for emphasis, "unless it's your objective to lose it in battle."

Amaya silently complied and raised her arm a fraction until Sōrin came at her suddenly. Their blades flourished in the sunlight and Amaya struggled to keep up with the blows. Sango had only given her a quick intro lesson into swordplay before Sōrin took over with the real one on one practice. Sōrin was quick and unforgiving with his training, so much to the point where Amaya felt as though she was not even making an impact. It became obvious very quickly that Sōrin had thrown their first encounter. He was much too good to have been bested by her newfound brute strength. His training method seemed to be, learn fast or fail, but that was all well for Amaya and she let her determination drive her to match his weapon, blow for blow. Of course, even for a human, he had years of experience and training under his belt which allowed him to keep Amaya on her toes. If it was not for her increased strength and senses she imagined she would have been defeated at the beginning of the session.

She relied on her speed and strength to keep her from breaking a limb, but it was Sōrin's skill that always resulted in him smacking her with the butt of his staff, leaving her with aches that she knew would become bruises. He certainly did not believe in taking it easy on her, but she figured this from their first go around.

Seeing an opening she thrust her sword, only for Sōrin to spin and sweep her legs out from underneath her. She landed with an "oof" as the air was knocked out of her. Groaning, she looked up and found Sōrin standing over her with a small smirk on his face.

"That's enough for today," Sango announced. Amaya and Sōrin both looked over to where she sat with Miroku. "Unfortunately, we do not have the time or luxury to continue such intense training." Sōrin looked back down at Amaya and extended his hand out to her. She grabbed his hand and he helped her up.

"That wasn't half bad," Sōrin said retrieving the blade from her.

Amaya eyed him, "I suppose I will take that as a compliment...coming from you." She thought she saw a small smile on his face before he turned away.

Miroku stood up and grabbed his staff. "That was very entertaining to watch, thank you." Sōrin had busied himself with caring for the blade Amaya had borrowed for training, but at Miroku's comment, he turned his head for a quick glare. Amaya watched the exchange, but she noticed that the glare faded from Sōrin's face and he looked up. Miroku looked up as well and Amaya could almost feel something coming towards them. She remembered feeling this sensation before, right at the moment that strange yōkai had appeared. The one she that she assumed to be a relation of some sort to her father, Inuyasha.

It was that same yōkai. She couldn't quite remember his name; Sesshy-something-or-the-other. He was followed by a two-headed dragon-like horse creature that carried a young woman. They both landed a short distance away and stood to wait. ' _Waiting for what_?' she wondered. Miroku answered her thoughts, "Inuyasha must be returning."

As if summoned by speaking his name, Inuyasha sailed over the treeline and landed in front of them. Shippō appeared simultaneously, in the form of a kite gliding down before transforming back into his usual form with a puff of white smoke.

"That was remarkably fast, given the circumstances," Miroku commented.

"Can it monk," Inuyasha growled. He crossed his arms over his chest, and without wasting any more time he laid out his plan.

* * *

 **Next time on Delusions…**

 _...Kagome woke the next morning to find the futon next to her empty. Anxiety crept into her chest until her eyes caught sight of a slight movement in the pre-dawn light._

 _"_ _I trust you slept well," Naraku said. He had his back turned to her, seated towards the center of the room and presumably deep in thought while she still slumbered. He glanced at her and turned back to fall back into his meticulous thought process..._


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Notes:** Sorry that I have been on hiatus for a while. Things have been busy and my writing muse has been MIA. I'm trying to push through for anyone who happens upon this story and would like a little closure. Bear with me and keep an eye out for my muse.

* * *

 **Delusions**

Chapter Twenty Three

Rated - M _(for s_ _uggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language_ _)_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

Kagome woke the next morning to find the futon next to her empty. Anxiety crept into her chest until her eyes caught sight of a slight movement in the pre-dawn light.

"I trust you slept well," Naraku said. He had his back turned to her, seated towards the center of the room and presumably deep in thought while she still slumbered. He glanced at her and turned back to fall back into his meticulous thought process.

Kagome had inquired the night before what he meditated for, to which he curtly responded, "I am planning."

"Yes," she had responded. Despite the warmth of the room, she felt a shiver of cold run through her. 'So cold,' she thought, 'it can't always be like this…'. She stared at his back for a moment, pondering, before she rose. She immediately felt self-conscious of herself despite the fact that he was not even looking at her. He hadn't touched her last night after their initial embrace and Kagome wondered if she had done something wrong. She tried to wrack her memories for happier times and found that Naraku's affection was limited but intense and her delayed gratification was always worthwhile. The small revelation helped to set her mind at ease and she began to change out of her sleep attire into a wardrobe that she had set out the night before.

It was odd, as she changed she could feel a demonic taint in the air. She knew it was Naraku but she wondered how she had gotten used to it through the years for it not to bother her as it did now. As she slipped a sleeve down off her shoulder, she could feel his immediate presence behind her. His breath tickled her exposed skin and she shivered again. Grabbing her loose clothing she spun and pulled it back over her shoulder, immediately feeling awkward for having done so in front of a man she had known intimately.

His eyes were cold and almost lifeless as he studied her. Slowly, he pushed the fabric off of her shoulder to expose her shoulder once again. It was almost as if he did not know what he was doing, or was hesitant to make any move. He did, however, run his fingers gently along her collarbone and hesitated before leaning down to place a small kiss where there was a faded scar. The shiver undulated through her, making her feel cold down into her bones. It was immensely pleasurable and off-putting all at once. He straightened and his eyes bore back into her own, once again.

"I must leave you again, Lady," he said. He had placed his hand on her waist and his other upon her still exposed shoulder. "I trust you can find something to keep yourself busy with in the meantime."

"I...I think so," she said hesitantly. He did not smile, but he lowered his head and placed a soft kiss on her lips. They, too, were cold. She thought the kiss may lead to something more but it broke off as suddenly as it had begun. He pulled away and swiftly turned on his heel to leave the room, but he stopped as he reached the door.

He turned his head, "I did not want to burden you with this information, but it seems that Inuyasha is searching for our location. I'm sure you know why. He has rallied aid from his brother, Sesshomaru, and others from your old group of sycophants."

Her heart steeled at the name. "Of course he has," she replied acidly. Scornful images flooded her mind as she recalled the hanyou. "I hope you have something good planned for him."

A small smile broke his stoic features, "Oh, I do," he purred before he left.

* * *

Inuyasha hated to ask this of his young ward but had no other options left. He had always had a sinking feeling that something like this may happen with Sōrin but had hoped that he would not have to be subjected to the tragedy that is Naraku.

He approached Sōrin who sat with his back against a tree, his head resting against the trunk tilted upwards. Inuyasha was sure that Sōrin heard him coming, but the boy just sat peacefully with his eyes closed, seemingly resigned to the knowledge that his actions may place him in danger.

"Are you ready?" Inuyasha asked softly.

Sōrin's dark eyes popped open quickly and he stood up. "As I will ever be," he responded. He walked over to the remains of the campfire and sat down in front of it. There was not really anything special about what he was preparing to do, but Inuyasha figured that he was getting out in the open for show. The boy really hadn't needed to get up or move to accomplish the task at hand.

Inuyasha saw Sōrin's eyes flit over to where Amaya stood. His daughter had her arms crossed and watched expectantly, though a little crease of worry marred her features. He couldn't help but notice their eyes lock briefly before Sōrin had settled onto the ground. 'Why is he looking at her? And why is she looking back at him?'

"I'll only be but a moment," Sōrin announced to everyone.

Everyone stared silently at Sōrin as he sat and stared into nothingness. Inuyasha almost thought that Sesshomaru, who stood with Rin out along the perimeter of the temporary campsite, took a step forward from intrigue, but he knew that his brother would stand idly by until he felt as though there was a direction to move forward to.

Minutes passed silently as Sōrin sat and stared at nothing. Inuyasha, however, could see small beads of perspiration form on his forehead and knew that he was working hard at making a mental link.

Suddenly the silence broke as Sōrin let out a painful scream and he brought his hands to his head, his body crunching over into itself. Sango grabbed Miroku and stepped back, while he and Amaya leaped over to where Sōrin sat.

"Sōrin?!" Amaya called. She placed her hand on his shoulder and made a comforting gesture. "Please stop if it hurts! You don't have to do this anymore," she pleaded.

"I see him…..and….he can see...me…." Sōrin panted, still holding his head in his hands.

"Where is he?" Inuyasha asked. He understood the suffering that Sōrin was experiencing but he could not let it all be in vain.

Sōrin tried to compose himself, took a deep breath and straightened. "Not far…" he said.

"I saw him and he saw me. He knows what I am, where I am, everything," Sōrin confessed.

"Then we will have to strike first," Sesshomaru said as he neared the group.

"My thoughts exactly," Inuyasha said, without looking at his brother.

Amaya, still doing her best to comfort Sōrin, quietly asked, "So, can you lead us to my mother?"

His hair fell over his eyes as he ducked his head slightly, avoiding her gaze. "Yes," he said simply.

Inuyasha extended a hand to Sōrin who, without looking, grabbed it and hauled him up to his feet. "How far?" Inuyasha asked.

It troubled him to see that Sōrin would not meet his gaze either. What did the boy have to be ashamed of? He did what was asked of him.

"Perhaps half a day's ride if we are swift, more if we walk," Sōrin responded.

Inuyasha turned to the kitsune who had silently stood by, "Shippo, can you hold a form long enough to transport Sango and Miroku?"

"You insult me by asking," Shippo said with a wave of the hand.

"Good, then let's move out," Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku scratched his head, "Inuyasha, are you planning on leaving Sōrin here? He is integral to pinpointing Naraku, but you forgot to include him in your count of those who are not as light on their feet."

"No, he can keep up," Inuyasha stated matter of factly. He walked over to Amaya who still had a concerned look on her face.

Everyone seemed perplexed at this announcement, for as long as they had known Sōrin, he was many things, but capable of flight was not one of them. Sōrin had fully composed himself but still would not look Inuyasha in the eye. He simply moved away from everyone and launched himself into the air with downy pale feathers floating to the ground where he had once stood. Everyone looked up simultaneously to see an owl who screeched and circled overhead.

Inuyasha heard Sango gasp, "It can't be?!" She charged at him, "Inuyasha! How could you keep this from us?!"

He only shrugged, "Why does it matter? How is it any different from what I am?"

"You put all of us at risk so you could make yourself feel better after Kagome left!" Sango angrily accused.

Miroku did not linger and grabbed Sango's shoulders to try and restrain her, "Sango! Now is not the time. Inuyasha has done nothing wrong. Don't let your fear cloud your judgment."

Sango shrugged her husband off and took another step forward. "Don't think for a moment that I won't do whatever is necessary to protect my family, Inuyasha," she said in a low menacing voice. "You put your trust in him...an incarnation of Naraku...and we all lose," she said before she spun around and walked away, leaving Miroku standing where he was.

Miroku sighed deeply and shook his head. "Inuyasha…" he began.

Inuyasha could feel himself seething and barely bit his temper back, "Don't!" he warned.

"You know how she is," Miroku tried to say.

"Leave it," Inuyasha growled and turned away. Miroku took that queue and walked away.

Shippo found an opportunity to chime in, "What the hell happened while you guys were gone?"

A glare from Inuyasha silenced any further outbursts from him and he threw up his hands in defense, jumping off to join Miroku and Sango. As he ran he shifted form into that of a large, multi-tailed fox. He lowered himself to allow his passengers easier access and was up in the air, waiting.

Inuyasha could almost feel the disgust washing off of his brother; the thought of Shippo allowing humans to ride him like some mere animal was a contemptuous thought. Though, Sesshomaru did not show any disdain he may have felt on his countenance. He wordlessly watched the events unfold before finally narrowing his eyes, his gesture of acknowledgment.

He knew that this temporary alliance with Sesshomaru was shaky, at best, and he had to be careful not to show too much in the way of dominance over it. Otherwise, Sesshomaru would head out on his own and extract what information he could from whoever crossed his path in order to locate and eliminate Naraku.

Sesshomaru stood by Rin, who sat atop of A-Un, waiting for him. Inuyasha gave a slight nod and set his sight on Amaya. She was waiting for him to make a move she could follow.

Looking up to the sky, he spotted Sorin who still flew in lazy circles. The owl suddenly swooped down over his and Amaya's heads, the beats of his wings making their clothes and hair rustle around them. Inuyasha watched as he took off towards the north and jumped to follow; this being the queue for everyone else to follow suit.

As he sailed through the sky, he could feel anxiety constrict in his chest, 'Hang on Kagome, I'm coming…'

* * *

Kagome had indeed found something to occupy her time. Though the manor was empty, save her, she was able to find a bow in a room that had a stockpile of supplies. The random Items had been haphazardly placed in the spare room as if they had been randomly accumulated. Or the items had been inherited when Naraku occupied the manor. Either way, Kagome took the bow to use for a little target practice.

She felt rusty, which was odd. She had the distinct memory of shooting not long ago. At least that is what Byakuya had shown her. It took her a few shots to feel confident in her ability again. She aimed at the makeshift target she had set up several yards away and focused. Focused all of her pain and anger into the arrow so that it would fly true. After inhaling, she released and the shaft flew true, impaling the target dead center. With a satisfied smile, she took several more shots, all hitting their mark. She went to retrieve her arrows and hoped she would have a more pleasing target to release upon soon.

Most of the day had passed and she made her way back to her room to await the arrival of her next meal. Byakuya had delivered her midday meal to her while she practiced and she informed him that she would take this meal in her rooms.

Naraku had promised to return soon and Kagome hoped it would be within the day.

Some time had passed and Kagome had fallen asleep in the sitting room. Moonlight poured into the room from the small window and Kagome jolted awake. She could feel Naraku close by. His demonic aura permeated throughout the area. He must have returned just recently, she thought. She rose up and tried to brush away the wrinkles that sleep had left upon her skirts. Following Naraku's aura, she made her way towards the hall.

It did not take her very long to locate Naraku. This close, there was nowhere he could hide from her had he chosen to. She found him outside with Byakuya. He seemed agitated, his eyes narrowed, his words clipped. She heard something about a heart and missing piece before he stopped. Byakuya's gaze had betrayed her arrival. She paused, feeling uncertain, but shook the feeling away and approached the pair.

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

Naraku closed his eyes and Byakuya regarded her quietly, waiting for his master to respond.

"The missing piece of the puzzle has finally been revealed," he said vaguely.

Kagome looked at him quizzically. "That does not sound like such a horrible thing?"

"Only that the piece is not where it was last, and it has been acquired by my enemies," he said shortly.

"I see," she said, contemplating the situation. "What do you propose we do to get that piece back?"

"I have something in mind," he said. His tone implied something twisted and dark and Kagome could not help but smirk at the possibilities.

* * *

Next time on Delusions…

 _...They had traveled for hours and Amaya began to feel fatigued. It was strange; physically she felt wonderful, but mentally she was exhausted. She must have looked strained because Inuyasha, her father, called them to stop in a clearing bordering a small village._

 _She landed, grateful for the break, yet anxious to continue. Her body was at war with itself as part of her wanted to keep going and the other part needed time to gather its bearings. The unlikely party all came to the clearing and gathered in varying degrees towards Inuyasha. Even Sesshomaru did not keep his distance._

" _For what reason did you stop?" Sesshomaru asked. He seemed annoyed, "Give a direction and I will continue on to deal with the menace if you are no longer so inclined. I have no time for idle play."..._


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Notes:** Hey look, another chapter! That's two within a month! Progress!

Don't be shy, drop me a review and add to the motivation factor.

* * *

 **Delusions**

 **Chapter Twenty Four**

Rated - M _(for s_ _uggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language_ _)_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

They had traveled for hours and Amaya began to feel fatigued. It was strange; physically she felt wonderful, but mentally she was exhausted. She must have looked strained because Inuyasha, her father, called them to stop in a clearing bordering a small village.

She landed, grateful for the break, yet anxious to continue. Her body was at war with itself as part of her wanted to keep going and the other part needed time to gather its bearings. The unlikely party all came to the clearing and gathered in varying degrees towards Inuyasha. Even Sesshōmaru did not keep his distance.

"For what reason did you stop?" Sesshōmaru asked. He seemed annoyed, "Give a direction and I will continue on to deal with the menace if you are no longer so inclined. I have no time for idle play."

Amaya noted how cool tempered her new-found uncle seemed. She knew relatively nothing about him and only caught that there was a relation from some muttering she had overheard. Though the silver hair and amber eyes were hint enough. She was quite delighted to have gained another family member. However, he didn't seem to share her feelings or even care about their familial connection and she even thought she had caught him sneering at her when he did not think she was looking.

"Naraku has to know we are coming by now and is already planning for us," Inuyasha said.

"All the more reason to make haste," Sesshōmaru retorted.

"That's usually my style, but too much is at stake here."

"I have nothing holding me back," Sesshōmaru said shortly. "Stay behind and I will go on."

Amaya saw Inuyasha clenched his fists together at his sides. He seemed to struggle to keep his anger in check. The words that Inuyasha spoke next seemed clipped and pained, "Please…brother."

Sesshōmaru regarded him silently before giving a small nod of acquiescing. He quietly stepped towards Rin, who had slid off A-Un. She smiled at him and walked over to join the others, with Sesshōmaru hanging back and staring stoically as she walked away.

Amaya felt a small gust overhead and looked up only to catch a sprinkle of downy feathers in her face. Brushing the feathers off she looked to her left and saw Sōrin standing beside her. He had a small smirk, as if he was pleased with himself, that he tried to hide. "Sōrin, that was amazing!" She placed her hand on his arm, "I didn't know you could do that."

He glanced down at her gesture with unease. "No one knew." Raising his hand to gently touch her, his fingers grazed her hand and he allowed the touch to linger for a second before removing her hand from him.

She felt a shock run through her and then a little shame. She hadn't meant to make him feel uncomfortable. "Oh, I see," her eyes turned away briefly to avoid his gaze. "So, this was your first time coming out?" she asked trying to attempt humor to mask her emotions.

Sōrin's brow crumpled in confusion, "Coming out? I don't understand."

"You know, coming out as a yōkai, hanyōu, or whatever it is that you are," she laughed and waved a hand. Sōrin cocked his head to the side a fraction as he tried to decipher her meaning. "Ne-never mind!" she laughed.

A half-smile appeared on his face, "You are quite the odd one. Maybe even odder than I am." Amaya smiled at that, "Thanks, I think."

"Yōkai," Sōrin informed her, simply.

Together they walked over to stand by Inuyasha. He was speaking intently to Rin, Shippō, Miroku, and Sango. "None of you can let yourselves be cornered or separated. Naraku is going to try and single every one of us out. He knows our weaknesses and he will use them to his advantage."

"Inuyasha, what of the jewel?" Miroku asked solemnly. He had one hand gripping his staff and the other the shoulder of his wife.

Amaya had not heard much of the jewel, the Shikon jewel that had pulled her mother into this world. She had nearly forgotten that the Shikon jewel was at the epicenter of everything that had happened to all of them.

Inuyasha grimaced, "What of it?" he asked through gritted teeth and narrowed eyes.

"Naraku must have all of the shards. We haven't heard nor seen any sign of them in over a decade. Something, though, is stopping him from completing it," Miroku advised.

Rin stepped forward, "He does not have all of the pieces yet. By my count, he is missing at least two." She clutched at her kimono with a pained look on her face. She quickly glanced back at Sesshōmaru and he gave a small nod of assent. Everyone else looked at her as she pulled out a small pouch that thronged her neck and emptied it contents to reveal a single jewel shard.

There was a small gasp from Sango, "Rin! How could you keep this from us?!"

Rin straightened and a defiant look spread across her countenance, "I was tasked with protecting and keeping it pure from corruption as my predecessors had done."

Sango glared at Inuyasha, "You knew?!"

"How could I not? What else were we supposed to do with it?" Inuyasha asked defensively. He threw his arms together and looked pointedly at Sango. She was tense under Miroku's hand and Inuyasha's gaze. Sighing, she looked away.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I am on edge and I should not have lashed out." She schooled her face into a calm demeanor and took in another deep breath. "I should have known you would keep it close, I just didn't think it would be that close."

"I couldn't trust it to be anywhere else," Inuyasha said simply, his arms still folded.

Rin quickly set the topic back on course, "I'm sure that Naraku knows that I have this shard, but he has not attempted to procure it in all of these years so he has been biding his time and waiting for another piece."

"Why would he wait?" Inuyasha questioned. "It makes no sense for him to wait all this time…"

"Unless he had to," Miroku said. The monk seemed to be working something out and leaned upon his staff, the links jingling softly.

Sango looked over at Miroku questioningly, "Unless he had to...what?"

"Wait," Miroku said, eyes closed in contemplation.

"Monk, I don't really see where you are going with this," Inuyasha said with a growl. "Get to the point!"

"Our foe has been conveniently absent for nearly 15 years and only chooses to reappear once Kagome does. That, my friend, is not mere happenstance." Miroku stated.

Inuyasha quickly worked it out, "Kagome has the last shard? That doesn't make any sense! I would have felt it."

Miroku opened his eyes and shook his head, "No, it doesn't make much sense, but it is the only explanation for why Naraku has chosen now to reappear. And also why he took her."

"Something is still missing," Sango added in. "Naraku had every opportunity to take Rin's shard while she was unprotected at the village."

"Because he wants it to hurt."

Everyone turned to Sōrin, who had remained silent until now. "He wants to destroy you, Inuyasha and bring you pain and suffering." Sōrin clenched his fists at his side and did not look at anyone as he spoke.

Inuyasha scoffed, "That's not news kid."

"You think you understand, but you don't. Not the depth of it. I saw it...in his mind." Sōrin approached Inuyasha, his dark eyes flashing as they bored into Inuyasha's amber ones.

"So, you saw what his plans are?" Inuyasha asked demurely.

"No," Sōrin said simply. "I could feel him, though, and I could see what he saw; none of it good."

"Did you see my mother?" Amaya finally chimed in. "Could you see her?"

Sōrin regarded her for a second before responding. He looked over to Inuyasha and then back to her, "No."

"Oh," she responded, wilting a little. All this talk of destruction was beginning to become a bit tedious. She looked around at all of the sullen faces...faces that were preparing for some ultimate battle where one or more of them may not return. The gravity of the situation seemed to finally weigh on her. First, she had her whole world ripped asunder and now, as she began to gain her bearings in this new situation, something worse was coming to rub salt on her fresh wounds.

The voice of her uncle, Sesshōmaru, pierced through her momentary despair, "Naraku has eloquently laid a trap for us and we seem to have no choice but to walk into it." The yōkai had drawn his sword and inspected the blade absently as he spoke. With a flourish, he sheathed the weapon. "He has at the very least given us the first move. We should take full advantage of it."

"Naraku is waiting for us to make our move, we can take time to prepare…" Inuyasha advised and gestured to the group made up of yōkai and humans.

"There is naught even you can prepare for that will assist in Naraku's swift demise. If you wish for my assistance in battle then the time is nigh and we should move now." Sesshōmaru planted his feet but refused to face Inuyasha head on, as if it were beneath him to do so, and instead regarded the hanyōu with a turned head.

"Dammit, I cannot risk losing them! Can't you for once in your life pull your head out of your ass? Or is it up there for the warmth?!" Inuyasha yelled. "If we go now, I won't be strong enough to save Kagome." His was seething with anger and his clawed hand hovered over the hilt of Tessaiga.

Sesshōmaru's normally stoic features turned into a near scowl and his eyes burned contemptuous holes into Inuyasha's head. "I am fully aware of your weakness, hanyōu, and you are fortunate that I have deigned to grace you with my patience, but that patience has been tested long enough."

Inuyasha seemed to want to test more than Sesshōmaru's patience. A low growl started deep in his throat as he gripped the hilt of Tessaiga. Amaya could hear it clearly from her position a few feet away. She could feel the tension rise and flow off of the brothers in waves that permeated the air with demonic power. It was definitely a sight to see and one that she was quite sure she would never have the chance of encountering back in the present. The brothers were locked in a battle of will, neither one making a move, but both poised to do so at a second's notice.

"If you knew then you could MAYBE understand why we should wait!" Inuyasha yelled. He still gripped his sword tightly, hesitant to draw the blade. Amaya wondered if the pair would truly battle it out. She'd heard of sibling squabbles, but this would be taking it to a whole different level than what she had been accustomed to. 'This has gone on too far,' she thought.

"That's enough!" she called. This fight was helping no one and no one was doing anything to stop it. She thought she heard the whispered words of Sōrin, "Better stay out of it."

Both Sesshōmaru and Inuyasha's gazed darted to her and she almost shrank back from the intensity of it. The yōkai's gaze was cold and piercing, "Do not involve yourself, hanyōu," he said icely and turned his attention back to Inuyasha. "Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" Inuyasha shouted.

Amaya could feel a tiny 'o' form on her mouth as a form of disbelief. She then heard a small chuckle from Sōrin's direction. She shot him a glare that she hoped matched those which were currently being thrown around.

Sesshōmaru turned away from everyone and took a few steps over towards where A-Un lingered. "Come Rin," he commanded without bothering to look her way. She still stood close to everyone else and made no move to join him. Her chin was raised defiantly; her arms crossed beneath her breasts.

Sesshōmaru turned and looked at Rin, his face unchanging. He said nothing but his eyes belied his disbelief as they implored her to join him. "It isn't right to leave. If you go, you go without me," Rin said.

Without a second thought, he turned on his heel and strode to A-Un, ushering the dragon along.

Amaya saw Rin visibly wilt a little but was steadfast in her decision to stay and turned her back to his departure. No one said anything to comfort Rin. Perhaps they did not know what to say or if she would even welcome the comfort. Amaya had been under the impression that Rin was in love with Sesshōmaru, but it did not seem that the yōkai returned his affections in the fashion that she longed for. Rather than act like a significant other, Sesshōmaru acted like an overprotective father figure who was throwing up his hands at an impulsive child who would have to learn a lesson on their own, the hard way.

"This does not bode well for our mission," Miroku said, massaging his temple with a pained look on his face. Sango looked fierce besides him. She seemed to have decided to put her worry behind her while she focused on defeating Naraku. Taking a step towards Rin she gave the young woman's arm a compassionate squeeze. "It will be fine," she said to everyone with a hidden meaning for Rin. "We've made it this far without him."

Inuyasha waved a hand in annoyance, "I don't need him anyway." He dropped into a crouch and began laying out his plan. The remainder of the group settled in while Rin unpacked some supplies. "So, we will spend the next day scouting the area. We know we are walking into a trap. At the very least we should know the layout. We may even be better off pulling back for a while since he is under the impression we are coming right now. Maybe that will give Sesshōmaru a chance to get his ass handed to him and soften Naraku up a bit…"

Miroku put a hand out, gesturing for Inuyasha to stop, "Inuyasha, a moment please?" he beckoned. Inuyasha scoffed, "Dammit, Monk, what is it?" Miroku stood and waited for Inuyasha to do the same. Balling his hands into fists, he pushed himself up with an annoyed sigh. "What?" he growled.

Miroku, staff in hand, gestured away from their assorted companions. Inuyasha stalked impatiently off out of earshot of even those with the most sensitive of hearing and Miroku followed solemnly.

Amaya watched as Miroku began to make his case. He did not gesture but his facial expressions, from what she could see, remained composed. Inuyasha had lost his annoyed demeanor and listened to the Monk intently, nodding his head or pausing to say a few words.

No one said anything while the pair conversed privately. Rin continued to lay items out in preparation for a meal, blatantly ignoring what was transpiring while everyone else gleaned what they could from the limited gestures they could make out from the distance. Sango stared at her husband, perplexity drawn on her face, so she didn't have any idea what Miroku was up to. She had stood up after they walked away and shifted from foot to foot impatiently as they all waited for them to return.

After a few minutes, it became apparent to Amaya that Inuyasha and Miroku may be locked into a private conversation for an indefinite period of time. She released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and it came out as a long sigh. Looking around she observed Shippō lazily playing with a spinning top, casually spinning it on his finger. She wondered where he had gotten a top or why he would even be carrying such a toy around. He was older than her, surely, but he seemed small like that of a human teenage boy; more her size. Still, he was a yōkai and Amaya could feel some of his yōki which belied his smaller frame than that of his male companions. He must have sensed her staring at him because he shot her a sly smile and thrust the top in her direction. It grew larger and larger as it spun towards and Amaya fell back and tried to shuffle away. "Aghh," she exclaimed and then, suddenly, the top was gone. She looked around for it, expecting maybe another attack but none came. It took a moment for her to realize that it was just an illusion. Feeling rather sheepish she glanced at her companions and found nearly everyone laughing. Shippō chuckled with mirth and Rin covered her mouth as she giggled. Sango's eyes shone with amusement but she did not laugh. Amaya's eyes narrowed and she glanced over at Sōrin who had a smug grin plastered on his face. She wasn't sure if she had really seen him smile much since she had met him.

"You seemed a little tense," Shippō said with a laugh. "I didn't mean to scare ya too much. Just wanted to lighten the mood a little." He began spinning the back-to-normal-size top on a finger again. Amaya vaguely remembered that Kitsune were renowned for being tricksters. She reminded herself that her being here was an impossibility and that impossible things could and would happen. She had to be ready for anything if she was going to help save her mother.

Inuyasha and Miroku walked back, Inuyasha with a pained expression on his face. He didn't mince words, "Sōrin, I want you to take Rin and Amaya back to the village. Make sure they both get home. That means back to your time, Amaya, and I need you to stay there." Amaya's jaw dropped in disbelief and she took in a breath.

Sōrin jumped up with an incredulous look, "What? No! You need me to get to Naraku!"

Inuyasha thrust his hands into his suikan and looked straight at Sōrin, "Yeah, I did. And now I know where he is."

"This is bullshit, Inuyasha! I can fucking help just as much as anyone. If not more!" he yelled and gestured around himself as if to prove a point. Amaya felt the heat rising to her cheeks in frustration and pushed herself up. "I don't understand...why?" she asked.

The hanyōu's gaze softened a bit when he eyed his daughter. "You'll only get in the way," he said, his tone softened as if he were trying to be gentle about this egregious blow.

"Don't treat me as if I am a helpless child!" she shouted, "I can hold my own. I'm not afraid!" She felt tears stinging her eyes, but she refused to cry. She watched as his face hardened and she felt an impulse to take a step back but pushed that feeling aside.

"You will do as I fucking say! I'm fucking tired of being questioned. Now get out of here while you still have enough daylight to make it back," he snarled.

Sōrin placed his hand out to his side and a staff materialized. Inuyasha's eyes widened a bit and turned into a glare, his arms still crossed. "Now's not the time to fuck around, kid," he said.

"Inuyasha, is this really necessary?" Shippō asked. The kitsune took a step forward before Inuyasha threw a hand up for him to stop. "Stay outta this," he called. Shippō threw up his hands in a sign of defeat and stepped back. "Fine, whatever," the Kitsune said.

Sōrin pointed his staff at Sango, "This is your doing isn't it?" he snarled. "You just can't stand what I am so you decided to try and get rid of me? Are you scared Sango? You should be...you don't know what I am capable of!" Sango, offended, threw back, "No, Sōrin, I had nothing to do with this, but I do stand by Inuyasha's decision."

Miroku stepped in front of his wife and Sōrin's staff remained pointed in her direction. "Why?" he barked.

"Because I said so, dammit!" Inuyasha said. Sōrin turned his glowering gaze back to his mentor. "That's not a good enough reason for me," he challenged.

Inuyasha drew Tessaiga slowly and in a deliberate show of prowess. He pointed the massive blade at Sōrin, "Is this enough reason?" Sōrin gripped his staff and spun it with a flourish before dissipating and reappearing next to Inuyasha in midair. The staff whooshed through the air as it came towards Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha, expecting the attack raised Tessaiga to block the blow before it landed and he parried the staff.

Shippō pulled Rin out of range of this battle while Miroku and Sango took a few studious steps backward to give the warring pair some room. Amaya also hurried out of the way, though she felt an impulse to join in. "I had no idea he was capable of this," Miroku remarked. Amaya figured he meant the techniques he was using on Inuyasha rather than the behavior given they did not bat an eyelash at the previous outburst.

Sōrin leaped back and brought his left arm to his chest and whipped it outwards, the move threw gleams of light towards Inuyasha at remarkable speed. Amaya wasn't sure if they could be avoided, the move was so fast, she almost did not pick it up, but Inuyasha whipped his blade around to deflect the attack. Midnight black feathers fell to the ground, quill first, and embedded heavily into the ground. The attack had been feigned and Sōrin stood behind Inuyasha, his staff inches away from Inuyasha's head, "Do you yield?" Sōrin asked haughtily.

Inuyasha whipped around and knocked the staff away, "What did I teach you about pulling blows, dumbass?" Bringing Tessaiga up he yelled, "Wind Scar!" The sword sliced through the air creating a wave of yōki energy hurtling towards Sōrin. Sōrin was in a fighting stance and glanced at the oncoming attack from over a shoulder. He held out his staff and began to spin it in front of him. The wind scar came upon him like a torrential storm. The force of the attack brought up a wind that whipped his clothing around him, but he stood still in the face of it; his staff spinning. The blow kicked up dust and dirt from the ground and plummeted towards Sōrin, obscuring him from view.

Amaya called out, sure that Sōrin would be wiped out where he stood with such a glance. She saw Inuyasha's eye flash towards her and back towards where Sōrin had stood. When the dust finally cleared she could see that Sōrin stood, unscathed with a dark blue barrier formed around him. This new display elicited a small gasp from Sango. The sound made Sōrin tilt his head in her direction with a knowing smile. The display of arrogance was his undoing and Inuyasha hurtled towards the barrier-breaking it casually with Tessaiga. He slammed Sōrin into a nearby tree, causing the tree to shake, holding Tessaiga up to Sōrin's neck and pressing down firm enough to draw blood. Sōrin's eyes darted down to the blade held at his neck and back up to Inuyasha. He sneered up at him in response.

"Quit dicking around and do as you're told. Don't make me embarrass your dumbass more by throwing you over my knee," Inuyasha threatened, pressing the blade a little deeper for emphasis.

Sōrin's eyes widened and he grimaced; humiliated in front of everyone. He averted his gaze and looked down in shame, his staff falling from his grasp but disappearing before hitting the ground. Inuyasha released his hold and stepped back, sheathing Tessaiga. A red line was visible on Sōrin's neck and droplets of blood began to form and slid down his neck, but he made no move to wipe it away. "Take the girls back to the village, Sōrin, and stay there."

Amaya watched as Inuyasha approached her and she began to seethe. He put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a pained look, "You need to go," he said. She stared at him for a moment, trying to form a coherent thought about what to say, "I...I don't understand...I thought…" she began. His gaze softened, which it seemed to do whenever he beheld her. "I can't risk you. You're too...precious," he said softly. "Go home and stay safe. I'll bring your mother to you." She jerked from his grasp and stalked away, pausing only long enough to pick up her things before heading towards where Sōrin sulked. Rin had gathered up her things during the exchange and said a few quick goodbyes to everyone. She shouldered a bag and walked demurely over to Sōrin and Amaya. As she passed where Inuyasha stood, he held out an awaiting hand. She pulled the throng from around her neck and passed it to him. He grabbed it and tucked it away. She continued over to the separated party members.

Inuyasha watched stoically as the three youths made their way back...once they were out of sight, Miroku walked over to him, "Necessary evils my friend," he said.

"Yeah? Well, then why do I get the feeling that this is gonna come back and bite me in the ass?" Inuyasha asked skeptically. "Because it probably will," Shippō offered.

* * *

Next time on Delusions…

… _.They walked for miles; no one speaking to the other as they trekked along. Sōrin led the way with Amaya and Rin following several feet behind him, both girls giving the sullen man his space. He absently wondered how long it would be before one of the girls broke the silence, especially because at this pace they would not make it back to the village before nightfall. Actually, at the rate they were going, it may take days, but Sorin enjoyed the peace experienced from walking and contemplating his earlier duel with Inuyasha. He felt his face tighten as anger washed over him as he remembered his humiliation._

 _As if on queue, Amaya called ahead, "Sorin, why are we wasting time like this?" He should have expected no less from the annoyingly inquisitive newcomer. He glared over his shoulder at her and kept walking. At least Rin had the sense to let him sulk, though he figured it was more a habit of her upbringing than her personality. If she were truly a companion to Sesshomaru, then she must be schooled enough not to test his temper…._


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Notes:** I wanted to post this Friday, but I got a little busy...sorry.

Anywho, enjoy another chapter. :)

* * *

 **Delusions**

 **Chapter Twenty Five**

Rated - M _(for s_ _uggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language_ _)_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

They walked for miles; no one speaking to the other as they trekked along. Sōrin led the way with Amaya and Rin following several feet behind him, both girls giving the sullen man his space. He absently wondered how long it would be before one of the girls broke the silence, especially because at this pace they would not make it back to the village before nightfall. Actually, at the rate they were going, it may take days, but Sōrin enjoyed the peace experienced from walking and contemplating his earlier duel with Inuyasha. He felt his face tighten as anger washed over him as he remembered his humiliation.

As if on queue, Amaya called ahead, "Sōrin, why are we wasting time like this?" He should have expected no less from the annoyingly inquisitive newcomer. He glared over his shoulder at her and kept walking. At least Rin had the sense to let him sulk, though he figured it was more a habit of her upbringing than her personality. If she were truly a companion to Sesshōmaru, then she must be schooled enough not to test his temper.

"Sōrin, are you listening to me?" she raised her voice. He heard Rin whisper to her but pointedly blocked out whatever she had to say. He had no time for their gossip about him. He trudged onwards. A few moments later Amaya jumped in front of him and held her hand out for him to stop. "Stop!" she said.

He attempted to walk around her but she grabbed him and yanked him back, causing him to lose his balance. She was stronger than she appeared, had he forgotten?. "Dammit, what do you want?!" he snarled in frustration.

"Look, I don't like this any more than you do, but do you have to act like a petulant, spoiled brat?" she asked. "Petulant?" he growled.

"Yeah," she said, "You sulk more than any child I've ever known. It's beyond ridiculous."

"Fuck off," he said and then pulled away from her, continuing on ahead.

He hoped she would leave him alone to his thoughts. Perhaps he was being ridiculous, but he was still angry. He listened as she ran up to him and matched his stride. He looked back to see Rin struggle to keep up without running. "I know you're upset Sōrin, but maybe there is something to be done here." He regarded her cooly, "Oh? What do you have in mind?"

"Well, first, we should get back to the village. It probably is safer for Rin there anyway and then perhaps we can work something out that benefits us both," she proposed. She seemed optimistic, despite everything. He thought she looked on the verge of tears earlier when Inuyasha had sent her away but now she was determined and it showed clearly on her face and in her actions. He sighed, "Fine." He jumped into the air, transforming into an owl. Flying overhead he waited for Amaya to approach Rin and coerce her onto her back so they could make it back to the village.

They arrived just as the sun began to set. Thankfully, Sōrin landed just outside eyeshot of the village, where he could not risk being seen by villagers. Amaya landed near him and Rin slid off her back and promptly began to rub her legs. Rin eyed them tentatively, not much had been said on the remainder of their trip home. "Do you need a place to stay?" she asked Sōrin.

He shook his head, "No, thanks. I still am under orders to get this one home," he gestured to Amaya.

Rin eyed him suspiciously. "Right. Don't do anything rash," she said. She started to turn to leave and then must have thought of something more to add because she turned around to look at Sōrin. "I'm sure that Inuyasha had his reasons," she said. "I know he trusts in you and your abilities more than was implied." She gave a knowing smile, "He is just like his brother, Sesshōmaru. They are headstrong and prideful, but that does not mean they do not care."

He did not respond but nodded. Rin smiled again and walked towards the village, "Good luck you two," she called over her shoulder. They watched as she crested the hill and disappeared out of sight and into the village. A few moments passed after they had lost sight of her they began to walk back the way they had come. They had only made it a few miles at a decent speed before Amaya slowed down her pace and broke the silence.

"So, did you come up with any ideas?" Amaya asked. He watched her as she strolled along before falling into step. "Aside from disobeying and going back? No," he said.

"Oh," she said with uncertainty. "I'm glad you know the way around, otherwise I would get lost," she laughed. "There are sooo many trees," she joked. Sōrin raised a quizzical brow, "Trees?"

"Yes, trees," she answered. "There aren't as many in my time. Plus I have a phone I can use for GPS to help me get around if I don't know where I'm going," she rambled.

He just stared at her, intrigued but confused by her statements. "I lost you, didn't I?" she asked when she saw his confused expression.

"At trees," he responded. She smiled and laughed, "It's so easy to forget that this is not home, even though it kind of is. It's so close, yet so far away. I wish I could show you."

He studied her face and wondered where his mentor was in there. She had the traits of her hanyōu father; the ears, the coloring, but that was where it ended. He figured she looked more like her mother, but he didn't know Kagome well enough to draw any similarities. Her hair was more delicate than Inuyasha's near wild mane and she had soft rose-colored lips which she currently used to smirk at him. He shook his head and berated himself for allowing his thoughts to wander. "The thought of there being no trees is very perplexing," he said, quickly recovering his thoughts.

"There are still trees," she affirmed to him, "Just not as many…" she trailed off. "We'd better get going," she gestured with a thumb.

"Yes," he said absently scanning the horizon. "We have time though. Inuyasha won't attack during the new moon."

"What? Why?" she asked.

"He loses his yōkai abilities and becomes mortal during a new moon. I guess he failed to mention that," Sōrin explained.

Amaya looked up at the sky, regarding the stars twinkling in the twilight. She must have been wondering if and when her period of weakness would be. "It's different for everyone," he answered her unasked question.

"Oh," she said absently, still looking up. Suddenly, she looked back at him and smiled, "See, I told you that you weren't dangerous." Her statement startled him and he remembered their conversation days ago, alone in the woods. "Dangerous enough to be sent away," he said shortly.

"Well, I'm not afraid of you," she assured him. "Maybe of your tumultuous moods," she said haughtily and grinned, pleased with her ribbing. He narrowed his eyes at her jeer and rolled his eyes. It was during this small exchange that he felt something cold within his chest. He clutched at his chest and looked down. "What's wrong?" Amaya asked, suddenly concerned with the change in behavior. "I…" he began.

"Perhaps a little more dangerous than he lets on," a child's voice said, "Given what he is."

Sōrin and Amaya shot around and saw that Hakudoshi and Mōryōmaru had appeared. "I..I didn't even sense them!" Amaya exclaimed.

"By design, girl," Hakudoshi advised her. The demonic aura washed off of him and the monster beside him now.

Sōrin's staff materialized in his hand and he held it up, ready for battle. He saw from the corner of his eye as Amaya also took a stance, one that he was unfamiliar with, but her form suggested it was for the impending battle. The child-like yōkai eyed them with disdain and his monstrous companion was eerily silent by his side. "Pass the shard to me and I will make certain your death is swift," he said.

"Too late, asshole," Sōrin yelled. "What have you done with my mother?" Amaya yelled from beside him.

"Enjoying herself, I'm sure," the abomination said. Hakudoshi snickered before barking out a childish laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked. Sōrin looked over at her briefly, "I don't think we want to know, Amaya."

"The shard now! I may look like a child but I have no time for games," Hakudoshi said.

"Like I said, half-wit, it's not here," Sōrin stated, his staff still poised and ready. Hakudoshi glared and looked over at Mōryōmaru who looked over to him, "They're lying," the golem said.

The child held a hand out to silence the monster. "No, they speak the truth. I don't feel the shard's presence any longer." He smirked at them, "Mōryōmaru, dispose of that one…" His smirk deepened into an evil grin, "but bring her," he said pointing to Amaya, "I think she will bring us good fortune when we rejoin Naraku."

"Tough chance," Amaya shouted. Sōrin could feel her yōki rising with her anger. 'Good,' he thought. She would need that anger if they were to battle the golem.

Hakudoshi began to depart but lazily pointed out, "Try to be quick." He disappeared and the beast Mōryōmaru did not hesitate to attack. He began his assault by launching a barrage of blades from his body. Sōrin spun his staff to deflect the attack from himself and Amaya. Mōryōmaru was quick with his retaliation and drove a tentacle-shaped spear towards Sōrin's chest. He deflected the next attack and parried, dissipating and reappearing to try and confuse the creature. He landed several successful blows but every time he would put a dent in the beast it would regenerate. "It's not working," Amaya called from behind him. She had learned the use of her claws as she swiped away anything that came her way, though Sōrin kept the creature busy enough with his attacks to keep Amaya relatively unscathed. "No shit!" he yelled back at her. He narrowly avoided an arm in the shape of a hook the sailed within inches of his chest. "Dammit," he grunted.

The creature had separated into two distinct bodies, his main one still held it's usual shape but the other formed a grotesque fleshy creature with hooks for arms. The body of this creature emitted a purple haze from around it, killing the flora in its immediate vicinity. It stood still only for a moment.

"Amaya!" Sōrin shouted with urgency? He deflected another spear and grunted, spinning his staff to assault Mōryōmaru.

"What?" she asked, eyeing the creature unsteadily. She wiped her brow with her sleeve and stumbled a bit.

"That's miasma," Sōrin said quickly, "Poison. Stay away from it." Finally, he activated his barrier. The creature hesitated at this revelation but recovered quickly and strengthened its assault.

The fleshy, hook creature took a step in Amaya's direction and she noted that the miasma seemed to be limited to only a few yards from the creature's epicenter. It launched itself towards her and she side-stepped quickly. It didn't take the creature very long to turn and run at her again. She seemed hesitant to attack, not quite sure of herself and she had slowed in her actions a bit. Sōrin noticed as she struggled to stay clear of the manipulation of flesh. He parried another attack from the main body and dissipated to be closer to the smaller beast and in front of Amaya again. It was becoming increasingly difficult for him to battle with two creatures who acted autonomously of one another.

"Sōrin...I...something's wrong…" Amaya said weakly from behind him. He shifted to look at her and found her on her hands and knees, black hair pouring over her shoulders and brushing the ground. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me," he breathed. She was turning human. He looked up to see the waxing moon rise in the sky.

Mōryōmaru had been instructed to bring Amaya back alive and the creature seemed to sense the change in her enough to call it's fleshy appendage back. The thing stepped back to Mōryōmaru's open hand and was quickly absorbed. However, miasma still lingered in the area. It would be hours before it dissipated and Amaya was too close to it. She looked up at him, a trickle of blood spilling out of her mouth. He pushed his barrier further out and enclosed her in it. It took some effort on his part, he had been suppressing his yōki for years and now he was trying to access it on a whim. These techniques, while there, were like atrophying muscles that refused to cooperate. With that being said, he was still proficient in combat and he threw himself at the creature with his staff.

The creature was relentless with its attacks. Sōrin was on the defensive more than he was able to attack. It threw itself into his barrier multiple times and only then did it take a moment to regain it's bearings as pieces sloughed off and had to be regenerated. Fortunately, the barrier was strong and held after each assault. It was then that he realized that he may have the upper hand after all. He risked a moment to look behind and check on Amaya, she had regained her footing and now stood clutching her stomach, but she seemed okay.

He dropped his barrier and roared at Mōryōmaru, "Come and face me you abomination!" He transported closer and drew the creature away.

"Puny demon. I shall absorb you, too," it said as it launched a blade at him.

"I don't fucking think so," Sōrin bellowed. He let Mōryōmaru get close and then he reformed the barrier around the both of them.

The beast chuckled, "Hehehe."

"Sōrin! What are you doing?!" Amaya yelled. He didn't have the opportunity to respond as he unleashed a large blast of yōki energy that he concentrated into his staff. With only a few feet of space within the barrier, Mōryōmaru had nowhere to go except against the barrier as it felt the brunt of the impact. Sōrin saw the golem's eyes flash open in surprise as the barrier wall began to disintegrate its body. "Aghhhhh!" Sōrin yelled as he poured his strength into the wave of demonic energy that continued to push the creature into nothing.

Panting hard, he fell to his knee and his barrier snapped off. Mōryōmaru was gone. Amaya ran over to him and grabbed his shoulders with concern, "Are you ok?" she asked gently. Rather than answer, he nodded. "I need a moment," he groaned.

She knelt beside him, holding him as a form of support. "That was amazing," she said quietly before adding, "Thank you".

Feeling recovered he stood, "What for?" he helped her to her feet, her dark hair spilling down her back. "Saving me, you dummy."

"Well, Inuyasha would be pretty pissed of if I hadn't." He tried to make it look like it was nothing. Her eyes fell and she looked a little disappointed, "Oh, right."

"Are you ok?" he asked, remembering the blood which she had absently wiped away from her mouth. She took a moment to think about it, "I think so," she said hesitantly. "I feel different than before, a little nauseated I guess."

"You're sure?" he asked again. He began to assess her. She looked flushed and a sheen of sweat had broken out on her forehead. He hesitated and reached out a hand to touch her cheek. He felt her jolt from the touch and he quickly pulled his hand away, "You're hot," he said.

"You're not so bad looking yourself," she said a little deliriously and that's when her knees gave out. He caught her easily but he felt frantic, not knowing what to do. Why would she be burning up he wondered. He didn't know much about human ailments, he'd had no reason to. There had to be an underlying cause, he determined. Quickly he laid her down and checked her over. Sure enough, he found a wound on her side, blood had matted to her clothing and provided a temporary bandage of sorts. He peeled the fabric aside to examine it closer.

The little miasma demon must have nicked her. The cut was not large enough to be overly concerning but he could see tendrils of residual miasma escape from inside the wound. "Great, she's poisoned," he said out loud. When would this girl stop giving him such trouble? He pondered. He knew he had to do something quickly, otherwise, she would die a painful death. It was a long shot, but he figured it would work. He knelt over her and placed his hands on the wound. Concentrating on the miasma taint, he pulled it out of her bloodstream. He could feel it as it coursed through her veins, each beat of her heart trying to pull the poison back with its natural rhythms. It was an excruciating and tedious process but the end results were successful. He had been able to pull all of the miasma out. He absently wondered if he had absorbed the poison as he'd removed it from her body. Not knowing what to do with the remaining miasma in the area, he gently picked up her limp body and carried her several miles away. As he carried her he looked down at her face to check if she was beginning to regain some of the color she had lost. That was good, he thought.

Sōrin looked for a good place to set her down and finally, he found an uprooted tree that had fallen against a rocky outcropping, leaving an area large enough for two people to shelter in for the night. Carefully he placed her still form inside the shelter and then squeezed in himself. He looked at her as she lay on the ground and began searching his thoughts. 'Would she die? Should he go gather wood to start a fire? Was there still poison in her system? What should he do?' He wasn't equipped to deal with humans. He had never been sick himself and he never bothered to linger around mortals in the village with their constant ailing. As he watched her, he saw her skin start to chill and she began to shiver in her unconscious state. He hadn't realized how cold the nights had become and he reached over and pulled her into his chest. Wrapping his arms around her he willed his warmth to her. Now all he could do was wait for the sun to rise and the rest should take care of itself, so Sōrin closed his eyes.

Some time had passed, maybe an hour or so, and she had stopped shivering. Amaya began to stir in his arms. At first, she shifted closer to get comfortable but within a second her eyes popped open and she lashed out, hitting Sōrin square in the nose. "Ow! What the hell?" he gasped while she frantically scooted as far as she could from him.

"You...You...what the hell?" she shrieked and pointed a shaky finger at him. Clearly, she had recovered some, he thought. Rubbing his nose, Sōrin grunted. "I was TRYING to keep you warm," he explained, putting emphasis on the word trying.

Amaya crossed her arms and rubbed them as she began to shake. "Warm?" she asked dubiously.

"Yeah," Sōrin replied. "Warm...because you looked pretty pathetic over there shivering like a wet dog."

"Don't you sit over there and be smug," she said crossly. "What happened?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"You collapsed. You were cut by the creature and poisoned. Don't worry," he said when alarm marred her face, "I removed the miasma. You're welcome." He gave her a smug smile. Rather than thank him her face turned into a look of utter disgust. "Oh, that is disgusting!" she exclaimed. "Please tell me you didn't suck poison out of my body?"

"What?" he said, perplexed. "No!" he said defensively. "Why would you think that?"

She turned her body so that she was no longer facing him and looked at him out of the side of her eye, "No reason.." she said.

"You did tell me that you thought I was "good-looking" as you put it," he mentioned casually.

Amaya turned her head, shock evident on her face, "I did NOT," she assured him through clenched teeth, her response somewhat guttural. Then she quickly turned her head and pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and allowing her hair to drape over her face.

Sōrin watched her for a minute and almost felt bad for teasing her. She began shivering again as the wind blew through their temporary shelter. With a sigh, he reached over to where she was curled up and pulled her closer to him. When she looked up to protest he stopped her, "Just for a few more hours, until the sun rises. You're clearly freezing over there." She looked like she had something to say, but thought better of it and leaned into him, closing her eyes until dawn. This girl from another time was certainly different from anyone he had ever met.

As the predawn lit the morning sky, Sōrin woke and waited. The weight of the sleeping girl was not as unpleasant as he had initially anticipated. He watched the sun rise into the sky and the felt Amaya's yōki return with it. Her raven black hair bled out to become silver locks. She stiffened against him as she roused with the return of her demonic powers. Slowly, she pulled away and moved to sit directly across from him.

"No one needs to know about this," she said, her eyes averted in embarrassment.

"Fine," Sōrin replied.

Amaya looked back at him, her gaze unreadable. "They were right," she said. "I'm just in the way...and last night proves it," she choked back a sob. Sōrin's eyes grew big, 'Dear God, don't let her cry!' he pleaded. Trying to head off her tears he scrambled for something to say.

"It wasn't your fault...you didn't know," he said. "Not to mention it was your first time," he added.

Amaya took a breath and leveled her breathing, "Yeah, and a fine job I did."

Sōrin internally sighed. He'd never been the one to offer any form of consolation and he wasn't sure if he would do any good at it. "I didn't do any better when Inuyasha first threw me into battle, and I had more training than you."

"Really?" she asked. Her eyes looked hopeful. He didn't have the heart to tell her that his first time battling demons was when he was five. "Really," he responded. "Look, you'll be fine. You're a hanyōu and your potential is uncharted.

She rested her head on her hands, "Hmm." A moment later she seemed to come to terms with last night's events and exited their shelter. "Are you coming or what?" she called in. With a wry smile at her mercurial mood, he pulled himself up and out to join Amaya. "I think we should lay low for a day, Inuyasha will not attack tonight since he will be weakened by the new moon," he told her.

He could tell that mentioning the weakened state troubled her still and that she was deeply ashamed of the night before. Still, she said nothing about it and simply nodded her approval. "What should we do all day then?" she asked.

"We can train you up a bit," he suggested, untying his wakizashi from his obi and threw the scabbard to Amaya. She caught it in one hand and eyed it, gently removing the blade from it. "It's a little short, don't you think?" she pondered.

"It's used for close-quarters fighting," Sorin advised her. "It is also a backup for your main weapon." Amaya eyed him dubiously. "Even Sango wears one," he explained defensively.

"Fine, okay," she said and slid it back into its sheath and tied the short sword onto her obi. "When shall we begin?" she asked.

"How about now?" he responded, materializing his staff and spinning it effectively before he swung it towards her head.

* * *

Next time on Delusions…

… _.Shippō had returned from scouting the area where Naraku had lied in wait for them. He advised Inuyasha on the layout of the structure and the surrounding area. When questioned if he saw anyone in the vicinity, Shippo shook his head; knowing the question inside the question, 'did he see Kagome?'. Inuyasha furrowed his brow and cursed under his breath. He could sense his power dulling as the new moon was on the horizon._

 _He wanted nothing more than to lash out at anyone or anything that so much as looked at him funny. He was having an increasingly difficult time curbing his temper. His ears twitched at every sound and his eyes darted back while he worried that Naraku may strike while he was weak. He feared that Naraku would dangle Kagome on a string and torment her while he was powerless to stop him. However, Inuyasha had a gut feeling that Naraku wouldn't strike now. The bastard would wait until Inuyasha made his first move and then use everything in his arsenal to strip Inuyasha bare and destroy him at his core…._


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Notes:** Another chapter for the month. I hope everyone has a happy Easter!

Happy reading.

* * *

 **Delusions**

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

Rated - M _(for s_ _uggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language_ _)_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

Sunset loomed on the horizon, a spectacle of soft orange, muted pink, and hazy purple painted the western sky. The local fauna was hushed as they sensed the somber mood of those gathered on the outskirts of Naraku's misappropriated domain. It was almost a peaceful scene but that belied the inner turmoil that roiled up within Inuyasha.

In the distance a small swift rode currents through the air, aiming straight for the small clearing where Inuyasha had taken up a temporary residence. Shippō had returned from scouting the area where Naraku lied in wait for them, quickly dropping his shape-shifted appearance. He advised Inuyasha on the layout of the structure and the surrounding area. When questioned if he saw anyone in the vicinity, Shippo shook his head; knowing the question inside the question, 'did he see Kagome?'. Inuyasha furrowed his brow and cursed under his breath. He could sense his power dulling as the new moon was on the horizon and given his present circumstances, that disturbed him.

He wanted nothing more than to lash out at anyone or anything that so much as looked at him funny. He was having an increasingly difficult time curbing his temper. His ears twitched at every sound and his eyes darted back and forth while he worried that Naraku may strike while he was weak. He feared that Naraku would dangle Kagome on a string and torment her while he was powerless to stop him. However, Inuyasha had a gut feeling that Naraku wouldn't strike now. The bastard would wait until Inuyasha made his first move and then use everything in his arsenal to strip Inuyasha bare and destroy him at his core.

The fact that he could do nothing but wait agitated him as well. Presently, he sat leaning against an outcropping with his eyes closed. He could hear the others murmuring to each other, but mostly there was silence. They could sense the stress the hanyo was under and avoided angering him further with idle chit-chat. At least the woodland creatures could steer clear of the area, leaving Shippo, Miroku, and Sango to tiptoe around a hanyo who was not afraid to lash out, as evidenced when Shippo tried to joke around ended up sporting a lump to his head.

The last rays of sunlight shot up and finally disappeared over the horizon. Inuyasha had opened his eyes to watch the sun's final descent and slowly, but surely he felt his yoki drain from his body. Colors dulled, sounds became muted, smells were practically nonexistent, and he felt physically vulnerable. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, he resigned himself to pass the night powerless. This one night a month was when he was the most vulnerable, so in his youth, he had made a habit to hide away and trust no one. After Kagome had entered his life, he learned to trust and rely on others to protect him. Even in her absence, he allowed himself to be surrounded by his companions during this time. He was gracious that no one ever thought to mention his vulnerabilities. They had that much tact at least. Those except for the likes of Shippo, who was a notorious glutton for punishment that Inuyasha had no issue extracting. The young trickster found it humorous to draw attention to Inuyasha's flaws which always solicited backhanded comments or even a backhand if the kitsune was close enough.

The evening wore on, uneventful, and the companions had a quick meal and rested lightly. Everyone was on edge thinking that Naraku may strike so no one was able to be completely at ease. Shippo stood guard so the humans, Miroku, Sango and now Inuyasha could try to get some rest. Even though their eyes were closed, their sleep was not deep. An unknown noise or a signal from their lookout would prompt them to rise ready for battle. Inuyasha did dose, though. It was quiet that night and there was no sign of Naraku or Kagome. He tried to stay awake, but the silence that permeated through the area lulled him into small lapses of unconsciousness.

The night of the new moon was nearing to an end when Inuyasha's eyes popped open and he became fully alert. He looked around to see his companions still sleeping and Shippo off at the edge of their makeshift camp, staring into the distance. He was glad that he was able to put his trust in the Kitsune. Shippo was young, but his kitsune training had really helped him to develop his abilities which coupled nicely with on-the-job training he received when he went around with Miroku or Sango to exterminate the surrounding area of nuisance yokai. It was comforting to be able to rely on others when he could no longer be the one doing the protecting.

He wondered why he had startled awake so suddenly. Stretching his limbs, he yearned for his yoki to return so that he wouldn't feel practically naked and so vulnerable. Inuyasha scanned the sky and mentally judged that there may be another 15 minutes before sunrise. 'I guess Naraku wasn't going to attack after all,' he thought to himself. He sighed in relief and approached Shippo. The young yokai glanced at him and grinned. "Guess we worried for nothin," he said.

Inuyasha did not return Shippo's elation and only nodded slightly. "You should go and do another run before we make our move," Inuyasha instructed. Shippo looked over at Miroku and Sango, who still slumbered, before returning a confused gaze to Inuyasha. "Are you sure it's ok for me to leave?" he asked, gesturing to the horizon where the sun teased its approach. "Yeah," Inuyasha responded, "If he was gonna attack, he would have done it by now."

"I guess," Shippo said with uncertainty. The idea of leaving Inuyasha and the others unguarded while they dozed seemed to trouble him. "The sun is rising, it's fine. Plus, I think we can handle ourselves for a few minutes if something were to happen. We've been doing it for years," Inuyasha informed. It's not as if they were incapable of warding off demon attacks. It was the impending attack from their penultimate enemy that had them second guessing everything.

Shippo shrugged, "If you say so." He shifted into his swift form and caught the wind currents before speeding off north towards where Naraku lied in wait. Inuyasha watched him as he became a speck in the sky and disappeared. Even though his hearing was still dull, he heard the sleeping sounds of Miroku and Sango. He figured he would let them rest until Shippo returned. It shouldn't take him too long to scout around and he needed his companions in tip-top shape. They wouldn't be any use if they dragged from exhaustion. He turned around to walk back over to the spot he had claimed as his own during their short time there but brisk movement caught his eye in the distance. On alert, he assessed the need to wake the monk and the exterminator, but the thought was strewn aside when he saw a flash of red in the predawn light. His heart fluttered as realization and recognition washed over him.

Inuyasha's eyes darted, scanning the area for what, or who, he thought he saw. He ran over to the edge of the clearing and breached the wooded area in search of the figure he glimpsed. He had gone about 20 yards before he saw it again, the red and white robes of a miko. Had Kikyo not been dead, he would have initially assumed she was gracing him with her presence, but he knew it had to be "her"; Kagome. How was she here? Was she ok? Why was she hiding? None of it made any sense, but he was drawn to her...to save her from Naraku.

Had she escaped from that demon asshole and made her way here? Why was she wearing miko garments? "Kagome?" he called tentatively. He paused and waited for a response, his earlier elation melting away to apprehension.

She stepped quietly out from behind a tree and regarded Inuyasha with a cool gaze. He wanted to run to her and scoop her up in her arms, but he hesitated once he noticed that she was actually gazing at him with open contempt; her eyes narrowed and a near scowl marring her lips. "Kagome?" he called again.

"Inuyasha," she answered disdainfully. She stood still and tense. It took a nearly a moment for Inuyasha to register that Kagome had a bow gripped in her left hand and a quiver of arrows slung over her shoulder. She squeezed the bow in her hand as if she were fighting the urge to do something, her knuckles white from the grip. "Why did you come?" she demanded.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, utterly confused. "I came to save you," he offered almost meekly. Something was horribly wrong. Naraku must have done something to her, he thought to himself. He had to just get to her and she would snap out of this, surely, so he took a step forward.

No sooner than he lifted his foot, Kagome swiftly drew an arrow and aimed it at Inuyasha. "Don't take another step closer," she hissed. He threw his hands up in the air, palms out, "Hey! What's going on?"

"Don't play stupid, Inuyasha. I know exactly why you're here," she said.

"Then why the hell are you pointing that arrow at me, dammit?" Inuyasha asked. His chest tightened when he saw the corner of her mouth lift in a sardonic smile. "This isn't you, Kagome. Naraku has done something to you. You're not yourself."

"Fuck you, dog. You know nothing about me," she spat, the half smile dropping from her face. "You fucked up by coming here," she threatened.

Dawn was moments away and Inuyasha could nearly feel his power returning. He just needed to draw out whatever this was until then and he could outmaneuver Kagome and figure out what was going on. "I don't know what you think is happening, but Naraku has gotten inside of your head and fucked things up. Try and remember."

"Oh, I remember everything clearly," she answered with certainty. She stared at him, tears welling up in her eyes. "All too clearly," she said with a quiver of her lip.

"You remember our daughter?" he asked, hoping the memory of the girl would snap her out of whatever spell she was under. But the question did not cause her to falter. "I have no daughter," she said, a little too quickly.

"Amaya," he offered. Kagome eyed him dubiously. "You are so full of shit," she said, "That's quite a pitiful attempt to distract me. Even for you."

It was at that moment that he saw Naraku appear and walk up to where Kagome stood. ' _I knew that fucking bastard would show up_ ,' he snarled internally. Naraku placed his hand on the small of Kagome's back, almost affectionately, and Inuyasha could see her lean into his embrace though she never dropped her aim.

"What the fuck is this shit?" Inuyasha yelled. He really had not anticipated what was unfolding. Torture, yes. Humiliation, yes. But he thought Naraku would do those things to Kagome in an attempt to enrage Inuyasha. Instead, those were channeled through Kagome.

Naraku smiled a knowing smile and bent down to kiss Kagome's neck. She smiled at the display, still not taking her eyes or aim away from Inuyasha. She seemed to enjoy his confusion and revulsion as much as Naraku was. "Come, my lady. We have work to do. We shall deal with the hanyou later," Naraku said. It was clear that Naraku was using this opportunity to toy with him.

"No," she said. "I want to deal with him now." She drew back on the bowstring and released the arrow. It seemed to have happened in slow motion, but it was only a matter of seconds when Inuyasha felt himself being pushed backward and a pain erupting from his chest. He glanced down and saw the arrow protruding from where his heart was located. His hand went involuntarily to the arrow and he clutched it as he stumbled to the ground, no longer able to stand.

Kagome walked over to where he had fallen and spit on him. Naraku stepped behind her and grabbed her by her wrist, pulling her forcefully around. "I don't deal with insolence lightly," he said. Kagome pouted a little. "I'm sorry. I lost control of myself for a moment. Please forgive me? Plus, he is like a cockroach that just refuses to die...even when his head is cut off." Naraku looked back down at Inuyasha, seemingly assessing the situation.

His vision began to blur and even though his heart had been punctured, he felt the muscle struggle to pound around the splintered wood arrow. Before he blacked out completely he was able to glimpse Naraku pointedly look at him before drawing Kagome close into an embrace and lowering his head to place his lips upon hers. "You bastard," Inuyasha said feebly before he lost his battle with consciousness.

* * *

It was the voices of Miroku and Sango that roused him. "Inuyasha!" "Inuyasha!"

He gasped as he came awake, ripping the arrow from his chest. "Kagome!" He screamed, gripping the hole in his chest.

"Inuyasha, what happened?!" Sango asked. Miroku picked up the discarded arrow to examine it. "You were shot in the heart, but by who?"

"It was her…" he trailed off. He stared at the ground and felt a fool.

"Kagome?" Sango asked. She shook her head in disbelief. "No, she would never do that."

"Naraku did something to her. They practically made out in front of me as I bled out," Inuyasha informed them. "He was here as well?" Sango asked.

"I never remembered the Lady Kagome to be so vulnerable to Naraku's influences," Miroku began. "Are you sure it was her?" he asked. "He is quite adept at shapeshifting and he has done it before if you don't remember."

Inuyasha shot a pointed glare at the monk, "Yeah, I think I would fucking remember that!"

Miroku exhaled and discarded the arrow, "No need to get testy, this situation is quite precarious. We just want to ensure we are not led down the same road a second time."

"Yeah, well, I'm sure it was her," Inuyasha said. He knew in his heart that it was her, and it made the actual hole in his chest seem even more ironic.

Sango looked down at the arrow that Miroku had thrown down, "It doesn't add up, though." Both men looked at her to continue, "She could have killed you if she had wanted. But she didn't."

"She made it quite clear that she wanted me dead," Inuyasha said. The hole in his chest had begun to heal. If he'd been shot moments earlier, he would have bled out while still a mortal and if he'd been shot with the purification arrow while a hanyou, he would have been purified and still bled out. "But Naraku didn't," he added.

"Either way, it is not her," Sango tried to defend her friend. Both Miroku and Sango could tell that Kagome's actions were an unexpected move and had the impact that Naraku must have been looking for. "This is part of his plan, to wound you this way. He is a master manipulator. Don't let yourself be manipulated again. Think of your daughter."

His daughter, the girl he had not known existed but had unexpectedly shown up and been thrust into his life. He had pushed her from his mind when he sent her away, trusting her to Sorin and that she had found her way home safely. He was glad he had sent her away so she could not witness her mother as she currently was. He promised he would find her and save her and he intended to keep that promise.

He was angry with Sango for being right. He wanted to be hurt, but he couldn't allow himself to be. That's what Naraku wanted. "Let's not waste any time then. They are expecting us and I would hate to be so rude and show up late," he said. He stood up and looked at the sky.

* * *

Next time on Delusions…...

 _Shippo could be seen flying back down towards the others. Before he reached the ground he shifted back into his usual form and looked at everyone. "What did I miss?" he asked, eyeing the bloody hole in Inuyasha's chest._

" _Everything. How convenient for you to be away?" Inuyasha asked while knuckling Shippo's head. "Wha?! You told me to go!" Shippo yelled defensively. "And you better have picked up some good intel," Inuyasha said, folding his arms._

" _Nothing has changed, it is still ominously quiet. I can feel the dark energy pulsing from the area even more now than the night before. I think they are preparing something…"_


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Notes:** Its Spring! It's raining, it's snowing, it's flooding, it's warm and then it's cold. There are just a plethora of things going on outside right now. Unless you are lucky and live in a nice state where mother nature takes her bi-polar medicine. She just doesn't know what she's doing right now, so pull up a chair and read another chapter.

 **Happy reading.**

* * *

 **Delusions**

 **Chapter Twenty Seven**

Rated - M _(for s_ _uggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language_ _)_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

Shippō could be seen flying back down towards the others. Before he reached the ground he shifted back into his usual form and looked at everyone. "What did I miss?" he asked, eyeing the bloody hole in Inuyasha's chest.

"Everything. How convenient for you to be away?" Inuyasha asked while knuckling Shippō's head. "Wha?! You told me to go!" Shippō yelled defensively. "And you better have picked up some good intel," Inuyasha said, folding his arms.

"Nothing has changed, it is still ominously quiet. I can feel dark energy pulsing from the area even more now than the night before. I think they are preparing something…" Shippō advised. "Yeah...us," responded Inuyasha. "Let's not keep them waiting," he concluded and motioned for everyone to head out.

* * *

 _Previously..._

It had taken Sōrin and Amaya less than a day to return to the vicinity of which they had left Inuyasha and the others. Sōrin scouted ahead to find where they had reassembled, leaving Amaya to wait until he returned. He flew overhead in his owl form, something that was not totally conspicuous given the nature of the tree-lined landscape. He aimed to be as casual as possible, so as not to draw attention to himself. He swooped low and back up as if searching for prey.

When he closed in on the area, he saw their companions assembled and waiting it out. Knowing there was naught to be done, he went back to the place he had left Amaya waiting for miles away. She watched as he landed in a cloud of feathers and approached. "They are just waiting. The New Moon is on the horizon and Inuyasha won't attack tonight. We should wait here until tomorrow," Sōrin said.

Amaya sighed, "This is a lot of waiting. Is that all you people ever do? Hurry up and wait?" She seemed annoyed that this wasn't progressing fast enough to her liking. "Nothing should take this long," she grumbled.

Sōrin raised an eyebrow. "I cannot fathom how humanity advanced as far as you claim without anyone having a little patience." Amaya took in another breath and stared pointedly at him, but did not respond. "There isn't much we can do at this point and I would prefer to not get caught by Inuyasha," Sōrin said. This statement elicited a laugh from Amaya, "Ha! You're more afraid of Inuyasha than you are of this evil bad guy Naraku that everyone goes on about."

Now it was Sōrin turn to give Amaya a look. "Laugh all you want, but there is a reason Naraku is so careful and plotting and it is not because Inuyasha is such a walk in the park," he advised. He walked over to a tree and slid down to rest on it.

Amaya found a nearby tree and did the same. When she had settled she said, "I wouldn't know." Sōrin felt a twinge of guilt for his careless choice of words or rather the way they had made Amaya feel. He seemed to have a difficult time navigating the conversational waters without setting her off with some form of emotion or the other.

Perhaps he should strive to say nothing. Amaya, though, had other plans. "Tell me about him...about Inuyasha. He is like a father to you, right?" she asked. Sōrin had a thoughtful expression and responded, "Yes, I suppose so. I guess I never really thought about it like that," Sōrin began. "I remember that he was tough with me and always pushed me to do better. We never really had a typical family life like Miroku and Sango. In the beginning, when I was little, I was with them a lot, Miroku and Sango. He didn't seem to know what to do with me as an infant, I am told. But, as I got older, I would spend more and more time with him until we lived together. We would hunt and practice and assist the village with tasks they could not accomplish on their own. It seemed typical to me, though. Our life that is." He continued on with a retelling of life as he had experienced it with Inuyasha.

Amaya sat and listened intently as Sōrin told her more about her father. Aside from watching him, her face remained expressionless. "Well," she began when he had run out of things to say, "It doesn't sound all that atypical to me. With the exception of your demon hunting and such, you seemed to share quite the normal father-son relationship." She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Sōrin had noticed that this was her go-to move when she felt insecure. "Tell me about what life is like for you where you are from?" he asked.

"Pretty boring, really," she said simply. Sōrin eyed her quizzically and she laughed, "Right, I almost forgot you have absolutely no idea what it would be like. I go to school five days a week, I study when I get home, and I attend secret Judo classes that my mom is not supposed to know about."

"School? Study? And what is Judo?" Sōrin asked. Amaya rolled her eyes, "School is where children go to learn."

"Don't these children's parents teach them what they need to know? Are they all orphans?" Sōrin inquired.

"What? No! It's compulsory. Children are required to go to school to learn reading and math and science and other subjects." Amaya informed him.

"But you are not a child. Why do you go to school? Here you would most likely be married off by now," Sōrin interjected. Amaya groaned, "It's not like that anymore. First off, anyone under the age of eighteen is considered a child in the eyes of the law, and second, girls don't get married off. They choose whether or not to marry a man that asks."

"That doesn't make any sense," Sōrin said, scratching his head. "What? That girls have a choice?" Amaya asked with a smug smile. He quickly glanced at her, "No, that I would be considered a child."

"How old are you anyway?" she asked. "Nearly seventeen," he responded.

"Nearly, huh?" she teased. "I thought you might be older," she said quickly, afraid to offend him. Instead, he smiled.

"Let's just rest here and head out at dawn. That's when Inuyasha will make a move," he said trying to bring the subject back. "Ok," Amaya said quietly. She watched him from lowered lashes before closing her eyes and silently praying for her mother to be ok.

* * *

Arriving back at the castle, Naraku whisked Kagome into his rooms. He had felt his incarnations within the vicinity and knew that they were ready for the upcoming battle. But, if things went to plan, there would be no battle. Still, there were things to prepare. And yet, things were not going exactly to plan. Naraku mentally chided himself for letting this miko get to him. There was something about her that made him falter. Byakuya's interference and alteration of the woman's mind had not played into his hand exactly as intended. He was initially upset with Byakuya's scheming, but the end result was much more than he could have ever hoped for. Oh, it was beautifully played to see Inuyasha squirm after Kagome shot him in the heart with that arrow. He had been upset at first, thinking that she might actually kill the hanyōu ahead of schedule, but after giving it some thought, he realized that the timing was perfect. What made it even better was the fact that Kagome was not the first woman that Inuyasha had loved to do so. A smile formed on his face as he reflected on how that thought must have also crossed Kagome's mind as well to prompt her to do such a thing.

"Are you pleased, my Lord?" the miko inquired. She had noticed the half smile still affixed to his face. "I thought that I may have angered you by acting of my own accord," she offered. Naraku regarded her. ' _Had I not ridden myself of my human heart?_ ' he thought. He had done so in order to purge his feelings of love for Kikyo that the human part of himself harbored. He had been successful but also robbed of the satisfaction of killing her himself. This woman before him was different, though. She was not nearly as meek as the miko, though she possessed many of the same qualities that he knew that Onigumo had been drawn to. And, like a gravitational pull, he felt drawn to her almost involuntarily. He wondered if she knew that he was having an effect on him but quickly shook the thought from his head. "I was angry initially when it almost seemed that you had taken away Inuyasha's destruction from my hands," he said. He narrowed his eyes to express his displeasure. "However, your actions played out quite well." He almost felt satisfaction when she gave him a pleased smile, but it quickly dropped from her face and she turned away from him. "Naraku, I do not understand why Inuyasha would say such things to me…" Kagome said softly. 'Damn,' he thought. He should not have let their conversation go on as long as it did. He strode over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Humans could be manipulated by their emotions and sometimes their emotions were tied to their physical senses. Perhaps it would be prudent to distract her. "He would say anything to mislead you," he said and nuzzled her neck. Rather than lean into the gesture, she craned her neck away and pulled out of his embrace to face him. "A child? That is reaching," she said, "even for Inuyasha."

Naraku quickly thought of ways to snuff out this growing seed of doubt. "You're right, that is reaching. But consider it this way, what mother would forget a child?" he asked her. Kagome did consider it for a moment and smiled again. "You're right," she said. "It was just some random declaration to throw me. I will not be so easily misled." She stepped closer to him, "Though, I am having difficulties remembering us," she said with a pout. "Perhaps there is something you could do to jog my memory?" she asked a little seductively. He wondered if all humans were this physically driven. He no longer had Onigumo's memories to draw upon for basis, but he did remember the lust that the bandit had felt when Kikyo was present. It was similar to the feeling he was experiencing now. Except he no longer felt disgusted by the idea. In fact, he nearly welcomed it. He smiled knowing that this would be yet another item tacked to Inuyasha's ultimate humiliation before the killing blow. Why hadn't he thought of this sooner?

* * *

Kagome saw the look that Naraku was giving her. He must have been considering her suggestion seriously and the idea both excited and frightened her. She could not remember a scene playing out where she and Naraku had…..Instead, she had feelings - strong ones - associated with other memories. Anytime she focused too strongly on the details surrounding those memories she would get a splitting headache. She had determined that she needed to make new ones.

She reflected on earlier that morning and coming face to face with Inuyasha had invigorated her in the beginning. All of the pain she had harbored for many years finally seethed to the surface in a boiling roil. When she loosed her arrow into the bastard's heart it had left her feeling empty and shaken. Not elated, like she had anticipated feeling. He deserved it, though, she rationalized to herself. But The Void inside her yearned to be filled and an option now presented itself to her.

Before she could make a move, Naraku closed the gap between them and grabbed her by her wrists, lifting them over her head and pinned her against a wall before he lowered his head, possessing her mouth with his. Her lips parted and she could feel his tongue enter her mouth and stroke her own. Her body responded unexpectedly. She thought that she had wanted this, but it was off and somehow forced, yet she did not push him away. He released his grip on her arms and his hands moved down her body, one gripping her arm tightly and the other tangling itself in her hair and pulling her head back to claim her even further. She couldn't stop the moan that escaped her throat and that only seemed to incite Naraku's ministrations further. It was wrong, but she could not push thoughts of Inuyasha from her mind. She figured that intimacy would reignite and cement the images in her brain that were memories, but this was not going to plan. It was too late though, she had already set sail into uncharted waters with no anchor and no one to helm the wheel.

* * *

Next time on Delusions…

There are only ~ 2 chapters left :O Stay tuned to find out what happens next. (Evil Laugh). Feed the review monster on your way out. He's hungry.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Notes:** Happy reading friends!

* * *

 **Delusions**

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Rated - M _(for s_ _uggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language_ _)_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

It did not take them long to arrive at the mansion that Naraku had selected as his headquarters. They had taken their time in preparing to leave, mostly due to Inuyasha's gaping chest wound. It was healing quickly, but there was not enough time for the wound to close completely. It would just reopen anyway once he confronted Naraku, but Inuyasha wanted to give it as much of a chance to close up as possible. He absently clutched at his chest while they went over strategy and the others pretended not to notice. It was unlike him to show any weakness or sign of pain. Shippō also pointed out that it was unlike him to utilize strategy, which prompted a punch to the kitsune's head. "Let's not leave much up to chance here...Is that ok with you, runt?" Inuyasha growled. Shippō rubbed the sore spot on his head - Inuyasha definitely was not pulling any punches where Kagome was concerned - and nodded, "Yeah."

When they had spotted the mansion on the horizon they could feel Naraku's demonic taint permeating the area. It was nearly enough to make them sick with nausea. Inuyasha was immediately glad that he had sent Amaya back to her time. This was not something he would want her exposed to. The taint, the battle, the fear of the unknown...nothing. He had already exposed one child to too much. 'Sōrin,' he thought. Inuyasha had sent him away as well. He feared that if Sōrin were exposed to Naraku, that Sōrin would be eliminated in some fashion. He still worried that even with the distance between them that Naraku's destruction may be refracted upon Sōrin, who was essentially a part of Naraku. Too many ifs. That had never really bothered Inuyasha before, but there was just so much more at stake now.

Once they entered the perimeter of the mansion they could see Naraku waiting. To his left, his many incarnations were staggered and also waiting. Each of their countenances differed from eager to apathetic. The white-haired girl-child whose features were blank, yet she held a bundle close that appeared to be an infant, stood stoically. Kagura, who looked as if she preferred to be elsewhere and waved her fan as if the weather were warmer. Hakudoshi, who had a wicked sneer painted on his child-like face, had his hands planted on his hips in anticipation of battle. Lastly, Byakuya, who stood closest to Naraku, wore a coy smile.

Inuyasha mentally counted off the incarnations in his head. There had been more at one time, but they had been dispatched and were not a worry. He hoped that Naraku had not cooked up anymore. Before he could finish his thought, Inuyasha's eyes fell to the figure on Naraku's right. Kagome…

"Kagome?" Inuyasha heard Sango whisper in confused terror. "What's happened to her?" Shippō wondered aloud.

Her head was downcast, all of the fire from earlier seemed to be snuffed out. Naraku had his hand possessively on her shoulder and smiled when he saw Inuyasha notice. "You've walked right into my trap, Inuyasha," Naraku taunted.

"As if we had a choice fucker," Inuyasha spat back. Naraku chuckled, "Kukuku."

"Hyuck it up while you can before I smash your fucking face in," Inuyasha snarled. He pulled Tessaiga from its sheath and pointed the blade at Naraku. "Let her go and I will maybe reconsider smashin' in your face and just dismember you piece by piece and obliterate what's left."

"Careful now, Inuyasha, do you really think I would allow you here and not have a few "tricks" up my sleeve," Naraku cajoled, putting extra emphasis on "tricks". He pulled Kagome into a firmer embrace. Her arms hung by her sides, limp like a rag doll that swayed with forced movements.

"Get your hands offa her or I'll cut em off!" Inuyasha yelled. "Kagome!" Even after screaming her name, she did not respond. "What the fuck did you do to her?" Inuyasha yelled. He did his best to fight back a new wave of nausea, however, this feeling was not caused by the taint but from the realization that had just slammed into him with the force of one thousand tons. "You...you…"

"Cat got your tongue, mongrel? I see you've noticed that Kagome makes a pretty fine match for me," Naraku taunted, pulling Kagome closer.

Inuyasha bristled and his vision became hazy and red, his sword lowering to his side. The bloodlust was upon him; he wasn't sure he would be able to pull out of it, nor did he really think he wanted to. Tessaiga kept things in check, but he was on the brink where he wanted to thrust the sword far away and give in to the berserk fury.

"Inuyasha! Don't give in! That's what he wants," Miroku yelled. The monk ran over and placed his hand tentatively on Inuyasha's shoulder, risking himself while Inuyasha fought off his rising yōki. Inuyasha " _GET OFFFFFAAA ME_ ," Inuyasha growled through clenched teeth. Miroku did not let go, "Think of Kagome!"

Sango stepped over towards Miroku and instead of pulling Miroku away from Inuyasha and to safety in case he did toss Tessaiga, she grabbed Inuyasha's other shoulder, "Think of your children," she said gently, putting aside her fears for her family. Shippō stepped behind Inuyasha and squeezed Inuyasha's sword arm, "Think of us, too, Inuyasha!"

Naraku waved dismissively with his free hand, "Yes, listen to your friends, Inuyasha. They are the voice of reason aren't they?"

Inuyasha gained control of his breathing, which was still coming in short, ragged breaths. He glared at Naraku through narrowed eyes.

"I am glad they are here to witness me putting you in your place...nonexistance. It's a shame your brother decided to turn tail, though. I would have enjoyed sending the pair of you out at the same time. Another time, then," Naraku ministered to a glowering Inuyasha.

"You seem overconfident, Naraku, like you are compensating for something," Miroku said. He brought his hand up in an open threat to use his wind tunnel. The monk knew that Naraku had the Saimyōshō lurking around but perhaps there would be time to pull Naraku in. He was close enough in range to do so. However, as Naraku turned his head to glare at Miroku, still by Inuyasha's side, the poison insects appeared in the area. Their buzzing wings could be heard slicing through the silence of the area.

"I compensate for nothing cursed one," Naraku sneered. "How is your hand? You seem to be favoring it so," he taunted. Miroku grimaced and clenched his hand tightly.

"Fuck him, Miroku, he's just trying to scare ya," Inuyasha said in a gruff, yet comforting tone.

Naraku maintained his cruel smile, "Despite all of your efforts, you still fail. Come and see…." he held out his free hand and revealed a nearly complete Shikon Jewel. The surface of the jewel glowed with a menacing, dark color.

"It's only missing one shard!" Shippō exclaimed. Sango's eyes grew wide in disbelief, "How could this be? How could he have attained so many?" Naraku snapped his hand shut around the jewel, absorbing it back into his body.

"It was not overly difficult," Naraku postulated. "I merely employed the use of my subservient and loyal followers to flush out the remaining shards." He gestured towards his incarnations to his left. Kagura could be seen lowering her gaze in guilt for the part she played. The remainder either stood fast or smiled at the praise. "Speaking of followers, Kanna, your services will no longer be necessary. Bring him," Naraku commanded. The small, white-haired girl walked stoically forward. She reached Naraku and held out the bundle to Naraku. He took it from her and held it to his chest, absorbing it into himself.

"Did he...Did he just absorb an infant?" Shippō exclaimed with disgust.

"Another piece of myself that is best kept close at hand," Naraku said simply.

Miroku gasped, "Inuyasha! Your shard!" Inuyasha, the dawning of realization upon him, reached for the shard that was no longer where he had placed it for safekeeping. "What the?"

"You fools thought that you could hide your shard from me? I knew where it was all along. It is even more amusing because had you left it in the girl's care, it would have made it more difficult to attain, yes, but you brought it right to me," Naraku said with sadistic mirth.

"So what?" Inuyasha yelled. "We saw it. You're still missing one dumbass!"

"Am I though?" Naraku asked, tilting his head to regard Kagome. She still stood lifelessly to his side, within his dark embrace. "You are an idiot Inuyasha, to be so blind to what's right in front of you. You've played right into my hand exactly how I wanted you to."

"You're so full of shit!" Inuyasha shouted. "You have nothing! Let go of Kagome and quit wasting my time!"

"No, I've grown rather fond of her and she of me," Naraku taunted. "I find it only fair seeing as how you've stolen Kikyō from me." His sneer had dropped to a hateful glare.

"What?! You hate Kikyō. You destroyed her!" Inuyasha said. He watched as Naraku pulled Kagome straight in front of him, interjecting her in between himself and Inuyasha. His impulse was to cut away the tentacles that appeared and enclosed her, pulling her closer to Naraku.

"It was thanks to you that I discovered the error of my ways and came to terms with Kikyō. I could never have her, thanks to you. But I will settle for her reincarnation. She has such a fiery temper."

"Kagome! Snap out of it!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome's dull eyes brightened for a moment and she peered up through her lashes, "Inu...yasha?" she said quietly.

Dark clouds began to fill the sky, casting shadows all around. A distant rumble of thunder could be heard and rain began to fall, saturating the area. Naraku nodded towards the group and his incarnations drew their weapons.

A purple barrier popped up around Naraku and Kagome which then lifted into the air. "Follow if you dare, Inuyasha. As if you have a choice, hnhnhn," he chuckled. The pair flew off, away from the compound of the mansion.

"Dammit! Motherfucking coward!" Inuyasha said. He sheathed Tessaiga and crouched low for a jump. Before taking off, Inuyasha looked to his companions who were assembled around him.

"We can handle this lot, Inuyasha. Go save Lady Kagome," Miroku stated. "You know it's what he wants," Shippō said.

"Watch your asses," Inuyasha said and jumped off in pursuit of Naraku.

* * *

Her heart pounded inside of her chest as she watched the events unfold before her. She wanted to help, but Sōrin had held her back. He told her to wait in the distance, unnoticed. "Why?" she demanded. "They need our help now!" Why couldn't he see that?

"If we make a move now, then we give away our position and the element of surprise," he advised her. They were both crouched low beyond the tree line that lay less than a mile from the mansion. "It's already a surprise," she told him. "No one knows we came back."

"Exactly, and I aim to keep it that way until we can use it to our advantage," he said without looking at her. He stared straight ahead, watching the moves that were made. They were too far off to hear anything, but it looked like some form of a standoff. "Is this normally how epic battles go? Lots of standing around and talking?" she asked, annoyed. "We are wasting time!"

He chuckled, "You sound like him right now. Less talking and more fighting."

She crossed her arms, "No one is doing anything."

He did not respond and left her in silence for awhile. Clouds came from seemingly nowhere and unleashed pelts of rain upon them. It was cold and she pushed away from the urge to shiver, though the cold did not affect her much. She watched miserably as her father made wild gestures and Naraku hold her mother hostage. She was aggravated by the concept of doing nothing. There had to be something to be done. Finally, they witnessed Naraku enclose himself and Kagome within his purple barrier and lift off and away from the main group. Inuyasha followed after momentarily. Once they were gone, Sango initiated an attack with Hiraikotsu, leaving Naraku's remaining allies on the defensive. They watched as the battle broke out. "Shouldn't we help them?" Amaya called.

"No, we should follow Naraku," Sōrin said. He grabbed her hand and helped her up. He led the way as they cut around the mansion, around the perimeter of the fight to avoid notice.

"How do you know where they are going?" she asked cautiously. She hadn't given it much thought before but now he must have been following Naraku's connection. He ignored her question and carried on. They walked about a mile east of the mansion in the rain. Amaya could feel her clothes begin to grow heavy with rain. This would have been uncomfortable for her had she been human. She had been having a difficult time trying to quit comparing her new senses and invulnerability to her former self. She knew she had to be strong for her mother and that meant giving into what Sōrin had called 'yōki', her demonic powers. She had to trust them. And she was trying to do just that, except she had a sinking feeling of what was to come.

Sōrin glanced back at her from time to time, ensuring that she was still following behind. His hair had stuck to his forehead and face with the damp rain. Drops rivuleted down the sides of his face to accumulate in his soaked suikan. He suddenly halted and raised a hand. "They've stopped up ahead," he said quietly.

"Ok, now what" Amaya whispered. She drew close to hear his response. "We look for an opening and then make our move," he answered. "We need to keep low and quiet. And then hope that we are not noticed too quickly."

"Got it," Amaya said.

Together they moved at a snail's pace toward where Naraku had drawn Inuyasha. Amaya wondered why Naraku would pull away from the others when it would have made more sense to stay within the safety of his allies. She wanted to voice this to Sōrin but bit her tongue. He was more battle-hardened than she and would grasp the strategy at play far better than she could.

"Wait, what is this odd mist?" Amaya asked. They had walked upon a wall of purple haze that screened the area they were headed to. Sōrin looked around, "I'm not sure. It must be a barrier." Amaya reached her hand out to touch it. "Don't touch it!" Sōrin hissed, but it was too late, she had already put her entire hand through the barrier. "Some barrier," she said dismissively. "It doesn't even keep anything out." She walked through and looked at Sōrin from the other side. He stood and looked at the barrier warily. Tentatively, he reached and poked the barrier. When nothing harmful happened, he took a breath and stepped through to join Amaya.

"That's unusual," he said, looking back at the strange barrier. The inside of the barrier had mirroresque properties and he could see an unusual reflection. Amaya thought it looked like a sheen of oil, with a tint of rainbow spread upon its sickly surface.

Sōrin grabbed her shoulder and directed her towards Naraku's position. They walked several yards before stopping. Sōrin still had his hand on her shoulder when his eyes flew open in shock and his grip tightened. "Wha?" Amaya began.

"I'm so glad that you could make it Sōrin," a disembodied voice said.

* * *

 ** _Review monster still hungry...feed for faster update. Obviously, it will still happen, but give me a little motivation :)_**


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Notes:** Drawing close to the end, hang on tight and bear with me.

Happy Reading.

* * *

 **Delusions**

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Rated - M _(for s_ _uggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language_ _)_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

 **"** ** _I'm so glad that you could make it Sōrin."_**

"Who was that?" Amaya asked, concern in her voice. She looked around and saw no one. Sōrin's grip was still too tight, his eyes wide. Putting her hand to his, tentatively, she asked again, "What's going on?

"I….I shouldn't have come…." Sōrin said. He released his hold and dropped to his knees.

Amaya sank down beside him, "I don't understand." She looked around, but couldn't see anything through the rain.

 **"** ** _You were drawn to me, Sōrin_** **,** " the voice said.

"No!" Sōrin yelled. "I came on my own! Not because of you!"

Amaya bolted up and moved to stand in front of Sōrin protectively. "I don't know what's going on, but I will protect you."

" _How quaint it is to see a woman fight your battles for you. I suppose I should expect no less, after all, with you being subjected to Inuyasha's mannerisms."_

Sōrin, angered by the quip, stood back up and shouldered past Amaya. "I'm not afraid of you," he shouted.

* * *

Inuyasha followed the bastard Naraku through the woods. Where the hell was this fucker leading him. It all made no sense but he had no choice but to follow. Finally, he saw that Naraku had stopped and landed somewhere below the foliage of the trees. He knew that this was a well laid out trap. He also knew that he could expect Naraku to be a little showy about how he aimed to defeat Inuyasha. Namely, completing the Shikon Jewel, but he still lacked one shard. He just did not know where that would leave Kagome.

When he landed, he saw that Naraku was waiting for him, barrier still up. He really was not taking any chances that Inuyasha would attempt to lash out, though he was wrong in thinking that Inuyasha would risk Kagome to annihilate him. Tessaiga remained sheathed by his side, for the time being. He looked around quickly to assess the area and noticed that there was a new barrier around the vicinity. Naraku must not want anyone else disturbing them.

"You must be wondering why I brought you here, Inuyasha," Naraku stated. He casually petted Kagome's head with his hand, as one would with a treasured pet. She was now alert but held a confused expression. She did not struggle within Naraku's embrace, which infuriated Inuyasha.

"Let her go, then you can tell me, asshole," Inuyasha said.

Naraku's tentacles withdrew and left Kagome standing on her own. She took a step forward and then over to Naraku's side.

"What are you DOING Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I don't know what to believe anymore…" she said with uncertainty. She glanced up at Naraku who returned her look with a chuckle directed at Inuyasha. "It seems you can see where her alliances lie. Though why you would come after her now after all of these years away is beyond even me Inuyasha," Naraku said.

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha growled. ' _What was this crazy bastard up to he wondered?'_ He had to have made Kagome believe some really fucked up shit for her to be acting like this. He felt a twinge of guilt when he thought back to how he could have gone for her sooner and then she wouldn't have been so susceptible to memory alteration.

"I've let her go, now I will tell you," Naraku said. "In reality, I brought you here because I am waiting on someone else."

"What's that spose'd to fucking mean?" Inuyasha barked. All of Naraku's incarnations were getting their asses handed to them back at the mansion. Unless Naraku had some other ally hidden up his sleeve, but this would be one he had never met. He briefly felt a nervous twang when he thought of his brother, Sesshomaru. No, that wouldn't be it, he thought.

 **"** ** _I'm so glad that you could make it Sōrin."_** Naraku's voice boomed throughout the area.

"Sōrin?" Inuyasha questioned, in disbelief that his explicit instructions to the youth would be deliberately disobeyed.

"Yes, Sōrin," Naraku said, addressing Inuyasha with a clear tone. "You used him to locate me and I used him to manipulate you."

 **"** ** _You were drawn to me, Sōrin."_**

"Who's Sōrin?" Kagome said slowly, finally breaking out of her trance.

"Why, he didn't tell you? His love child with Kikyo," Naraku responded.

"WHAT?!" both Inuyasha and Kagome yelled in unison.

"That's a lie you bastard!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"Oh Inuyasha, don't play coy. Did you not raise this child given to you by Kikyo?" Naraku asked, his tone matter of fact.

"Don't listen to him Kagome! He's twisting things!"

"You see...he's not even denying it," Naraku said softly to Kagome.

* * *

Amaya could hear voices a short distance away. The yelling voice was definitely that of Inuyasha, she discerned. Sōrin must have heard them as well and strode deliberately for them.

"Sōrin, wait up," she called and ran to catch up with him. The rain was still falling heavily, making it difficult to see. Apprehension was building in her chest but She knew that her mother had to be near if Inuyasha were close by as well. He'd promised he would save her mother before he sent her away. She figured he would be angry with her for coming back, but he would understand eventually that she had to help.

* * *

Kagome was on the verge of saying something when she became distracted by the emergence of two figures from a sheen of rain. One was a young man, dark-haired and glinting eyes with a handsome face set into an angry grimace. The other was a young girl, of a similar age judging by her appearance, who bore long, silver hair and amber eyes. Realization struck her like a sledgehammer. She had pegged Sōrin for a male's name but the resemblance was uncanny. This must be Inuyasha's child!

"There is no denying that," Kagome said dryly, anger flushing her cheeks, gesturing to the girl.

"Amaya?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief. He immediately ran over to the girl. "I told you to go home!"

"Hn," Naraku growled from Kagome's right. His eyes widened with surprise at the sight of the emerged pair, as if he were not expecting both of them to arrive.

"Is that not the child you spoke of Naraku?" Kagome demanded. She clutched at his arm but he pulled away in annoyance and did not answer.

"Mother?" the silver-haired girl called out.

"Mother?!" Kagome repeated. This was incredulous. She wasn't sure what was going on anymore. Her head hurt so bad now and she grabbed at her temples.

The girl grabbed at Inuyasha's sleeve, "Inuyasha, what's wrong with her?!"

He held Tessaiga ready, "Seems like he fucked with her memories or something."

"He what?" she said with concern. The girl, Amaya was her name, looked straight at Kagome. "Mama? You don't remember me?" she asked in a pleading voice. She looked poised to run over to Kagome but when she made to move Inuyasha threw up a hand to stop her.

"Is this some kind of trick?" Kagome yelled. "Are you trying to fool what I see before my own eyes?" Her head began to pound as she tried to remember, though she battled the pain by asked incredulous questions. In fact, the girl did seem to resemble her. When she first saw her emerge she was overwhelmed by the sight of her silver locks and the golden eyes so she had immediately allowed the suggestion that this was Inuyasha's and Kikyo's child to consume her. Now upon second glance, she saw herself in the girl.

Tears shone in her eyes. "How could you forget me?" Amaya asked.

The question took Kagome aback and through her pounding head, she thought upon the girl's inquiry. Could she forget a child? If her memories had been tampered with...But wasn't the bond between a mother and her child supposed to surpass every earthly connection? In her eyes, it should have. But she'd never given much thought to children. And a child with Inuyasha? Ridiculous. Though, she had loved him enough long ago. It was pointless to deny that much. And why would he have come all of this way, after all of this time, to "save" her when she needed no saving. It was not making any sense.

When Kagome did not answer, she saw a tear slip down Amaya's cheek. She looked away from the girl to Naraku, who stood to assess the situation. It was clear he had not anticipated the girl's arrival. If that was the case, then who was the other youth?

Naraku's moment of surprise passed and he seized control of the situation at hand. "Sōrin," he purred, ignoring the girl completely, "It is time to end this once and for all."

The boy stood ready. He was unarmed, though poised for battle. That was until he reached out with his right hand and a staff materialized. He spun the staff around over his head and deftly planted the end into the ground with a loud thud that sent bits of earth flying from the impact.

"That staff won't save you," Naraku told him. "It's already too late."

"No," Sōrin said simply. "It's not over until I say it is."

"Dammit, don't attack him!" Inuyasha hollered to Sōrin. "Why didn't you listen and stay away, goddammit!" The consternation in his voice was clear.

Sōrin shot a glance at Inuyasha and frowned. "I'm not one to run away from my problems. I prefer to face them head-on."

"Oh, now you face them head on? How convenient!" Inuyasha growled.

Amaya growled, "Is this really necessary right now? Be mad at us later, ok!"

"Fuck," Inuyasha grunted. He took a deep breath and nodded to Sōrin, who understood the unspoken command and nodded back.

They both attacked together from opposite sides, weapons raised high over their heads and charging for Naraku. Naraku gave a soft chuckle and moved to step beside Kagome. He knew that putting Kagome in harm's way would circumvent any attack. Except, when he turned to pull her in front of him, she was no longer at his side. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sōrin apparate with Kagome near the other girl. Almost a second too late he saw Inuyasha, blade inches away, and summoned his barrier. Tessaiga's blow made the barrier shudder but held strong.

Kagome realized that she was now in the arms of a stranger. She made to struggle but noticed the girl staring at her. Sōrin released her and within the next second, she was in the arms of the young girl. "Mama," she sobbed. "Did….did he hurt you?"

Kagome was stiff in her arms but was soon overwhelmed with a feeling of sadness that she soon felt warm wetness flowing down her own cheeks. How could she forget this?

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He caught sight of her and immediately broke off his attack with Naraku. The demon made a hasty retreat into the darkness of the trees, possibly to regroup.

He landed next to her and pulled her from Amaya and into an embrace of his own. Tessaiga clattered to the ground noisily and returned to its old, unusable appearance.

"Damn you woman," he said softly.

She shivered in the rain, despite being in his arms. "I...I still don't…" she trailed off.

"It's okay," Inuyasha reassured her. "We'll figure it out."

Kagome wanted to cry more, the ache in her head began to ease now that Naraku had pulled back but she felt contempt for herself for forgetting. She wasn't sure exactly what had happened, but she was sure that this girl was hers and that Inuyasha was….he was... more than she could remember...

"Inuyasha, I…" she began. But her words dried up in her mouth as her brain tried to register the images she was seeing from her peripheral vision. The boy, Sōrin, was standing adjacent from her and watching as she embraced Inuyasha. At first, she thought he was looking on in disapproval, his eyes staring at her wide and intently. That is until she noticed the trickle of blood dribbling down his chin and his brows knit together in confusion. Her eyes slowly drifted down to land on his chest where two large, pointed tentacles were protruding, blood still dripping off of the tips. A strangled cough erupted from his lips and his staff fell from his grasp but dissipated before clattering to the ground.

Within the split second that had passed, Inuyasha turned his head to find what had Kagome so spellbound and jaw agape. "Sōrin!" he cried out with pain in his voice. Amaya gasped when she caught sight of the gruesome scene. Inuyasha turned swiftly, snatching Tessaiga up off of the ground to attempt to cut the tentacles off from behind Sōrin, where they snaked and writhed from within the darkness of trees.

As Inuyasha raised his mighty blade, the tentacles changed shape, their points curving inward. In an instant, Sōrin was impaled with the hook ends of those bloody tentacles and yanked back through the rain into the darkness of the fortress. "No!" Amaya screamed.

Inuyasha had gotten mid swing before his young charge was drug away before his eyes. "Fuck!" he swore. "Dammit Naraku, leave him out of this!" he yelled into the darkness.

"Why did he take him?" Amaya wailed, "What is he going to do with him? Is he going to kill him?"

Inuyasha gave her a compassionate glance. "...No" was all he said.

Kagome knew there that was a lie of omission and that Inuyasha was just trying to spare her from a horrible truth.

"Hnnhnnhnnnhnnn…." an evil chuckle broke from the cold, darkness. Naraku floated out from that darkness with Sōrin still impaled upon his tentacle spikes. His barrier was intact and he began to laugh loud and maniacally.

"Oh Inuyasha, you raised your own doom," Naraku laughed. "And the funny part is that you knew it! Hahahahaha."

"What does he mean Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Her memories had still not returned and she wasn't sure if they ever would. It was very compromising to have one's memories replaced with false one.

"Sōrin is Naraku's discarded human heart," he said. "I had no idea...I hoped...that nothing like this would ever happen." He lowered Tessaiga, knowing he could not strike and risk hitting Sōrin.

"Then how could he be your doom?" Kagome wondered aloud.

"Another question I would be delighted to answer," Naraku said.

Before she could think, she too was ensnared by a tentacle wrapping around her waist and lifted her into the air, "Ahhh!" she yelled.

"Dammit, no!" Inuyasha exclaimed, whipping Tessaiga through the air and slicing through the tentacle. Kagome dropped to the ground with a thud. "Gah, it's like a hentai gone wrong!"

"Jesus, Mother! What have you been watching?" Amaya shrieked and eyed her mother dubiously.

Kagome saw another tentacle aimed at Amaya and pointed, "Inuyasha, look out!"

He swung the blade up and leveled the offending appendages that Naraku was sending out with his Wind Scar. "God damn tentacles everywhere!" They were coming in a barrage from every direction to which Inuyasha responded by twisting in the air and slicing through each tentacle as it came, occasionally decimating an entire group of attacking tentacles with Tessaiga's Wind Scar.

"Fucking. Naraku. Tentacle. Bullshit." Inuyasha grunted with each swing of his sword. "And stay down!" he yelled when there seemed to be no more attacking appendages. "This is ridiculous Naraku, you will run out of body parts before I run out of the determination to end you," Inuyasha said. Naraku had Sōrin's limp body dangling next to him, still impaled upon the spiked appendages. He seemed to have lost consciousness as the blood pooled below his feet.

"While I admire your tenacious alacrity, this ends shortly," Naraku assured him. He pointed to behind Inuyasha with his dark smile growing.

Inuyasha grunted and risked a glance behind him. Kagome, who had also been distracted by Naraku's onslaught, looked back as well. She gasped when she saw the reason for the smug smile. It was Amaya, being held with a short sword to her throat, blade pointed up into her jaw. The light from stray bolts of lighting glittered upon the metal in the darkness."Byakuya! No!" Kagome screamed. Naraku's right-hand incarnation stood behind the girl, a wicked smile alight upon his face. Amaya trembled within his embrace and she could not move her mouth to speak without impaling herself upon the blade at her throat.

"Now, Inuyasha, you have two choices…you can hand the miko over or I will kill the girl and then take the miko," Naraku said smoothly. "Both options will turn in my favor, but at least here you have the ability to choose which order the ones you love die in."

Kagome gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. Even though her memories were still not her own, it was pretty clear now how truly twisted the past few days had been for her. She felt used and angry and utterly powerless. 'No,' she thought, 'not completely powerless.' She still had some power left to her and that was the power to make this decision. She took a step forward and placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. He stared into her eyes and saw the decision she had made plain on her face, "Kagome," he said almost too softly to hear. With a soft smile, she shook her head and strode on to face Naraku. She wouldn't let Inuyasha choose between them.

"Good girl," Naraku purred. Once she had gotten to his side she turned around, her eyes downcast.

"Why do you need her?!" Inuyasha yelled. The rage that had filled him was being slowly replaced with something else, despair. He was caught in between a rock and an extremely hard place. Those he cared about were being flaunted in front of him and there was nothing he could do but watch.

"First, I wanted you to feel precisely how alone you truly are," Naraku gestured at Inuyasha standing alone. "Second, I wanted you to watch as I did this…." As he spoke Inuyasha watched as Sōrin was drawn closer to Naraku's body until he was directly in front of him. In an instant, a black void opened up within Naraku, his arms raising up to allow the entirety of Sōrin to be drawn inside him. Kagome raised a hand to her mouth in disgust and retreated several steps on shaky legs trying to process what was happening.

"NO!" Inuyasha screamed though he knew there was nothing he could possibly do. Behind him, he could hear a throaty wail coming from Amaya as she, too, watched Sōrin begin to disappear into the dark maw.

As he was being slowly absorbed, Sōrin's eyes popped open as if he could tell what was happening, despite being swallowed into nothingness. His arms scratched at the hook-like tentacles that had him tethered feebly. Ultimately he realized his actions were futile and emitted a painful scream that could be heard for miles. Had there been birds in the area, they would have all retreated in a unanimous effort to flee the heart-wrenching sound.

Sōrin was gone, completely absorbed by Naraku, who stood still smiling. Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to wipe that smile off of his face with Tessaiga, even in spite of the pain from his ward being absorbed into his most hated enemy, he was still capable of that much. Perhaps Naraku thought this would hurt Inuyasha enough to weaken him, but instead, it only refueled his rage that had temporarily dissipated. He bared his teeth in a loud growl, but he could not attack with Kagome still by Naraku's side.

She was eyeing Naraku in abject horror as he turned to regard her in turn. "Now, for you my dear miko," he said sweetly.

"What?" she asked, confused. He held his hand out to her and she looked at Amaya, still held by a silent Byakuya, and then at Inuyasha before she reached out tentatively and took Naraku's outstretched hand. He pulled her quickly in front of him, just as he had done to Sōrin but a moment ago. Kagome's eyes widened and tears flowed down freely as her mind raced. Was she to be absorbed as well? What kind of fucked up shit was Naraku playing at?

"You've kept it safe for me all of these years," Naraku said softly, as if to a lover and stroked her shoulder. She shuddered at his touch now. She could feel him lowering his face to her and closed her eyes once his lips touched the fabric of her haori. She could not look at Inuyasha now. She didn't want to see the look of disgust on his face now especially after what had been done to her earlier this day. That had at least been private torture, now there were witnesses to her humiliation.

She felt a sharp tug near her collarbone. The feeling shocked her and her eyes flew open and her head swiveled to her shoulder. She felt the tug even more clearly and almost thought that she was being pulled by some invisible force. Suddenly white-hot pain erupted from her shoulder and she fell to her knees, clutching at the pain. Red blood blossomed underneath her palm onto the drenched white of her haori. She looked up to see Naraku staring at his palm affectionately. Taking his momentary distraction she scrambled towards Inuyasha who met her halfway, pulling her into his arms before retreating outside of Naraku's immediate reach. But, Naraku had no eyes for them as he still stared at his palm where a darkness glowed.

"At last," Naraku said. He held out his other hand, not taking his eyes away from what was within his grasp and summoned forth the nearly complete Shikon Jewel.

"The last Shikon Shard," Kagome gasped. Despite her broken memories, she knew. "It was...within me," she said. "It's all my fault…"

Inuyasha regarded her within his arms, "It's not your fault."

"FINALLY!" Naraku bellowed. He held the now complete Shikon Jewel in his hand and the dark glade filled with maniacal laughter. As if on cue, the rain that had tormented the area suddenly stopped, leaving an angry sky with dark clouds that swirled and trumpeted thunder.

* * *

 **Stay tuned for the final chapter of Delusions...next time...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Notes:** Sorry so long in between updates. We're almost done. Hoping to finish the last chapter tomorrow :)

* * *

 **Delusions**

 **Chapter Thirty**

Rated - M _(for s_ _uggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language_ _)_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

'That's it...the Shikon Jewel is complete,' Kagome thought. The thing that had drawn her and Inuyasha together in the first place and had kept them together, first by necessity, then by desire, and then by fate was now complete. Once it had shown bright and dewy, as innocent and luminescent as a freshwater pearl that lacked no imperfections. Now it was dark and filmy, glowing with an insidious radiance. Kagome absently wondered what it would look like once Naraku made his wish. Would the glow from the jewel encompass him? Would there be any sort of theatrics at all?

It was as if the removal of the Shikon shard had uninhibited all of her memories. Her thoughts were clear and now her own. Though her head no longer pounded, there was a heaviness upon her heart as the events from the past few days unraveled before her and the hand she played in them…She gasped once she remembered Amaya, still held captive behind her. She swiveled within Inuyasha's arms to catch sight of her daughter. "Amaya," she whispered with urgency.

Naraku was still enraptured with the completed Shikon jewel. His face was intent with lingering maniacal happiness. He looked closely upon the jewel as if he were listening to voices only he could hear. Byakuya, too, looked distracted, though he still held the blade close to Amaya's throat. Fresh tears glistened down her cheeks but her eyes were closed. Perhaps she had seen too much.

Kagome nudged Inuyasha into action but he quietly shook his head and tilted his head to a direction behind even Byakuya. She was confused as to why he would let this opportunity to save their daughter pass them by, "Inu?" she began but trailed off when she saw something. A figure emerged from out of the darkness, 'Who now?!' her mind raced. 'Could it be Naraku's other incarnations? What was the point of a barrier if EVERYONE could pass through!'

Whoever it was, Byakuya was not expecting them and did not hear them coming. He stared obliviously forward at the Jewel within Naraku's grasp. Even Kagome would not have realized anyone approached had Inuyasha not pointed it out. She tried to see past Byakuya but there was only a shadow. She allowed herself to open up to her senses and picked up a demonic energy, one that was not already present in the area. Could it be?

Byakuya's eyes bulged and he jerked a little, but not enough to thrust the blade into Amaya's exposed throat. Amaya felt his tension and burst from his slackening grip. She ran over to Kagome who pulled her into a familial embrace alongside Inuyasha. Amaya sobbed into her parent's arms. "Mama," she mumbled through a broken cry.

Kagome comforted her daughter, stroking her hair while she attempted to dry her tears.

"Hmph….Sesshōmaru," Naraku grumbled, finally breaking from the entrancement he had been caught in.

Byakuya's body crumpled before Sesshōmaru once he deftly pulled his blade free in an upward motion. Blood ran down to the point of his sword and dripped onto the sodden grass. With an effective grace, he flicked the blade to remove excess blood and smoothly sheathed it. He watched Naraku with careful eyes but said nothing.

"What's the point in a barrier if anyone can walk through it?" Inuyasha asked aloud.

Naraku grimaced in annoyance that his most loyal incarnation had been dispatched so easily. He tutted, "It served its purpose. How could I have drawn you all here otherwise? Sometimes it is the simple things that are complicated into something they are not."

"Is that so? You seem to be losing your calculated touch, Naraku," Inuyasha shot off. He pushed Kagome and Amaya behind him in a defensive manner and pulled Tessaiga out and held it ready. Sesshōmaru quietly stepped up to stand beside Inuyasha, quickly eyeing Kagome and Amaya with a side glance in stoic disapproval.

"I was lamenting to your brother of your inability to grace us with your presence Lord Sesshōmaru, but I see that you arrived just in time. Perhaps that wasn't such a coincidence, ne?" Naraku quipped. He had closed his hand around the jewel, hiding it from view in a jealous flourish. "I am glad for this opportunity to eradicate your bloodline with one fell swoop," he added.

Sesshōmaru's stoic expression did not break with Naraku's proclamation. "Naraku, even my half-breed brother with his inferior abilities is more than capable of decollating you. My presence here is to merely bear witness."

"I'm sure that's all it is. Let's just see how well he fares against my power combined with that of the Shikon Jewel," Naraku taunted, holding his hand out to reveal the dark but lustrous jewel. He stared at it intently and silently offered up his nefarious wish to the Jewel of Four Souls.

Whispers could be heard all around them in every direction. Kagome's head swiveled to catch sight of whoever or whatever was making the noises, but they were alone in the glade. The whispers grew more intense and a wind picked up from nowhere and buffeted around them, causing clothes and hair to rise and whip around.

"What's going on?" Amaya shouted over the wind and increasingly loud whispering voices. Kagome shook her head. She did not know exactly, but a wish had been made and it seemed to be reacting.

Within Naraku's outstretched palm, the jewel hovered and emitted a dark pulse. Naraku had a pleased grin plastered on his face and Kagome been able to hear over the wind she would have guessed Naraku to be cackling with evil laughter. They all watched as the Jewel grew to twice its size, still quivering with growth. A dark shadow flew from outside of the jewel and then immediately flew back inside. This happened several more times as the shadows multiplied, spitting out of the jewel and swirling around before re-entering in a subsequent rotation. Finally, one by one the shadows emerged from the jewel and slammed into Naraku, causing him to stumble around as each one entered his body. The entire time, Naraku's eyes would bulge with surprise or pain but the crazy smile never left his face.

All at once, the whispers and the wind died away. The Shikon Jewel fell from Naraku's clutches and thudded to the ground to roll several feet away. Oddly enough the sacred jewel now resembled the little Shikon replica that Kagome's shrine sold to tourists in the present, dull and harmless. It continued to roll close enough that Sesshōmaru stepped over and retrieved it. He held it between two fingers and regarded it with mild disgust and near contempt. His gaze moved from the jewel to Kagome and in a quick gesture, he tossed the tiny orb to her before turning to face the momentarily distracted Naraku. Kagome quickly pocketed the jewel.

Naraku hunched forward and cried out. This took everyone back for a moment, not expecting an outburst such as this from Naraku. He stood, teeth clenched, and wriggling could be seen from underneath his skin. It was as if the movement from different beings were within him and attempting to find a way out, the demons that had created Naraku were now battling for supremacy within the body it had created for itself.

"What the fuck," Inuyasha uttered in disbelief.  
He and Sesshōmaru watched in disgust while Kagome and Amaya stood stunned into silence. This was not how any of them had expected the wish Naraku made to play out. "It's...it's like worms are brawling it out inside him," Amaya suggested. "I think I'm going to be sick," she added.

Inuyasha's eyes did not leave the monstrous calamity that was engrossing their enemy, "Me, too, kid." Sesshōmaru heard the comments and lightly scoffed.

A loud cry broke from Naraku and his flesh burst, lesser demons purged from his body. Bits and pieces sprayed and flew in every direction, covering the vicinity with dark visceral material that writhed on the ground as if it were alive.

To avoid the dispensed matter, they retreated several feet away. Looking back, a shape of flesh could be seen in the middle of the disarray. At first glance, it looked almost like flesh-colored putty that was not completely molded but it began to take shape. A figure stood up, stark naked with its back facing them. Skin was taut on the muscles that tensed and flexed while Naraku readjusted to this body.

"Inuyasha…." Kagome began, a thought forming, "What if this is no longer the Naraku we know?"

"What?" Inuyasha asked, confused at this notion. "What do you mean?"

"Look at his back, there's nothing there. No spider scar," she pointed out.

"Spider scar?" he repeated.

"Yes, when I was….when I was with him," she forced out, "He had a spider scar on his back."

Inuyasha considered this, "What does that mean?"

"It means," Sesshōmaru filled in, "that Naraku has expelled his humanity and is now a full yōkai. His appearance may even be altered to suit his new host."

"Wait...host?" Inuyasha asked.

"Those were demonic spirits that entered into his body. I'm guessing to grant his wish, whatever that was. Judging by the number of demon parts expelled, they took over," Kagome explained, trying herself to rationalize the experience.

"I don't fucking care what he is now. I will still kill him," Inuyasha growled.

They all watched the new Naraku as he turned his face to look at them over his shoulder, his dark locks gently fell over to his back in wet strands. His hooded eyes gleamed with red malice. He turned away and scanned the area before locating what he was looking for. He took a step further from them and stooped down to pick up a tattered remain of Naraku's clothing. When his body had burst, most of the clothing had ripped and fallen away as well. He took the rag, for that is what it now resembled, and tied it around his waist. Slowly, he turned around to face them.

"Oh no."

"Oh my god!"

"No!"

They cried in unison, despair in their voices. "S...Sōrin?" Inuyasha asked tentatively, his voice cracking with indecisiveness.

Sesshōmaru breathed deeply and hmph'd, "No...not anymore."

A corner of Naraku's mouth lifted into a smug smile. This new version of Naraku now wore Sōrin's face rather than that of the facade he had taken many years ago. Perhaps it was to dishearten those that Sōrin was close to or perhaps it was to make them believe something else.

Kagome's heart sank. With her returned memories, she knew that Sōrin was essentially a son to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was denied the opportunity to have a hand in raising their daughter, much to Kagome's guilt, but she was glad that he had the chance to try his hand at fatherhood by means of taking in a foundling. Even if the child had been delivered by Kikyō for him to raise before she passed. Kagome could not see Inuyasha's face and wondered if his facial expressions reflected the devastation that his body language so clearly showed. His ears drooped and Tessaiga was nearly falling from his grasp.

Naraku flaunted his new appearance, cracking his neck and assessing his new limbs with deliberate arrogance. "Oh, Inuyasha...don't look so surprised," Naraku uttered with Sōrin's voice. "I'm sure you were warned about keeping the boy away."

The tip of Tessaiga hit the ground lamely. "Sōrin…" Inuyasha uttered with the same velocity that he gripped his blade.

"Wait, if that's not Sōrin, then maybe it's not Naraku either," Amaya tried to ration out for everyone.

Naraku turned his head pointedly to look at Amaya. She shrank back under his cold stare. "Perhaps not," he related, addressing her question. "The Naraku you knew is…" he paused, still smiling, while he contemplated his words, "...evolved. I am no longer Naraku, though his spirit is still here. I believe I will continue to use his name, for convenience's sake."

"What if Sōrin is still in there?" Amaya asked.

"That is not a risk you can afford to take," Sesshōmaru advised, not looking in Amaya's direction.

"He's right…," Inuyasha confirmed, stunning the others with his admission. He strengthened his grip on Tessaiga and his ears, no longer drooping, stood erect with purpose. "Sōrin is gone...and that's my fault...but I'll be damned if I don't end this once and for all. There's no way I will let this fucking evil prick come between me and the rest of my family!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!"

Hearing their names, they both turned and saw their friends coming to join them. Miroku and Sango rode atop of Kirara. Shippō trailed behind in his kitsune form, with a rider atop, one that Kagome couldn't recognize at first glance. As they drew closer, they settled beside their companions and dismounted.

"Sango! Miroku! You're okay!" Kagome shouted.

"A little worse for wear," Sango reassured. She embraced Kagome, "I'm so glad you are okay as well, wait…" she hesitated, "Wasn't Sōrin standing there just a moment ago?" She pointed to where Naraku had been, "I thought that he was supposed to get your daughter back to the well and remain in the village?"

"I…" Kagome paused. They all turned back to face where Naraku had been. "He's gone!"

"Yeah, she just said that!" Shippō chimed in. He had shifted back into his usual form and hopped from one foot to the next in excitement. Next to him was a man dressed similarly to Sango. "Kohaku?" Kagome asked, uncertain.

Sango stepped over to her brother and smiled, "Yes, all grown up."

"Look, guys, I'm all for this nifty little reunion, but we have bigger issues," Inuyasha admonished. He grunted and scanned the darkness. "This is just fucking great," he snapped.

Miroku stepped to Inuyasha's side, "What might the bigger issues be?"

"First off, Sesshōmaru wasn't paying attention," he began to which Sesshōmaru responded by casting a sharp glare in his younger brother's direction. "Secondly, that wasn't Sōrin…" he trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Miroku questioned. Inuyasha seemed distracted and agitated. Miroku looked around to assess his surroundings and the situation. "What's happened here?" he asked once he saw the carnage. The body of Byakuya had crumbled to nothingness but left a dark stain where he had fallen.

"Something terrible," Kohaku provided. He looked around and walked over to the visceral material, bending down to inspect it. He reached down and touched it before bringing it closer to his face, rubbing the sticky substance in between his fingers to gauge the consistency. "yōkai died here...many…"

"Yeah," Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked at the ground, "all to make way for something new."

"What?" Sango asked.

"The Shikon Jewel...he finished it…" Kagome told them. "The last shard was...it was inside of me...he...Naraku...he absorbed Sōrin," she choked out.

"Wait...what?" Miroku questioned. "My wind tunnel disappeared, as did Naraku's incarnations." He brought his right hand up and flexed it in front of his face as if he were still in disbelief. "They all just crumpled into nothingness, the one that was left..." He began to look frightened, "We took that as a sign he had been defeated."

"N-n-no, not exactly," Kagome stammered.

Shippō raised his hand to signal his question, "But, if Sōrin were…" he gulped with visible discomfort, "absorbed...then who did we see? That was Sōrin I saw."

Sesshōmaru regarded the group solemnly, "One can only imagine the way the defiled Shikon Jewel reacts to an evil wish. I'm sure it took that form to torment the one that Naraku despised the most."

The newly arrived compatriots eyed the yōkai dubiously. "I thought he left?" Shippō whispered to Sango. With their sensitive hearing, both Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru picked up the whisper easily but only Inuyasha responded, "Yeah, it was planned. What good that does us now..."

The kitsune shrugged, "None, I guess."

Sesshōmaru stood stoically in cold silence, calm in the light of the comments and dark situation. His remaining hand rested on the hilt of his blade.

"Where is Sōrin now then?" Sango asked nervously.

Inuyasha glanced around, "He still goes by Naraku...and I don't know. He's probably not far and listening."

Everyone looked around in expectation that Naraku would appear suddenly, but he remained hidden for the time being, leaving his enemies second-guessing themselves. "What now?" was asked.

"The only thing we can do," Inuyasha responded and paused a moment to emphasize his next word, "...wait."

"Not for long I'm sure," Sōrin's, but now Naraku's, voice stated. "Though I am flattered you would hold out."

"Don't be too flattered. This is nothing more than cleaning up a mess I created. Nothing more and nothing less."

"You're expression tells me different, Inuyasha. Even your posture belies your true feelings. It is true that's why I chose this form."

"Fuck you! Show yourself, you coward"

"I assure you, Inuyasha," the voice said and the next thing anyone knew, Naraku was behind Inuyasha and leaning over his shoulder to whisper into his ear, "I am anything but."

Kagome gasped and pulled Amaya closer as she saw Naraku plunge his clawed hand through Inuyasha's back. No one had witnessed him appear. He had used one of Sōrin's abilities allowing him to apparate anywhere within several hundred yards.

Inuyasha attempted to draw a breath, but instead, the sound he emitted was more like a wet gurgle. His head dropped to see the hand protruding from his chest before it was yanked away and Naraku deliberately walked around to face Inuyasha. Clutching his chest, he dropped Tessaiga and fell to his knees.

Too stunned to scream or call out, everyone watched in abject horror. Even Sesshōmaru's stoic expression had broken into one of mild shock.

A silence permeated the area as Naraku brought his bloody hand up to his face and licked the red wetness off from his fingertips. A wicked grin broke upon his face as he carried out his morbid display.

"You sick fuck!" Amaya screamed and broke away from her mother to run over to Inuyasha's side. She knelt down and grabbed his shoulder to try and lend aid. He grimaced and felt around the ground for where he had dropped Tessaiga. Once his hand brushed the hilt, he gripped the tattered looking blade and used it to prop himself up. "You...bastard…" he said feebly.

"What? You don't care for the irony of your situation?" Naraku asked snidely. "Everyone you love or have ever cared about will soon die." He chuckled, "Isn't it grand?"

Inuyasha stood up, blood pouring from his wound. He pushed Amaya back and she gave an exasperated cry. "Stay back," he grunted with effort.

Kagome had felt planted in place. Partly from fear and partly from shock, but she steeled herself and strode forward. "Inuyasha, you cannot do this on your own!"

"No!" he growled. "I won't let anyone else die, dammit."

"You're hurt."

"I'm always hurt. I'm always bleeding. When has that ever stopped me?"

Naraku's smile dropped away from his face, leaving him with a blank expression. "I think I will kill the girl first. How about that? Let's start with one you won't miss as much and get our feet wet shall we?"

"No!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha squared up in front of his daughter, holding Tessaiga ready. "Over my dead body."

"You're already halfway there," Naraku pointed out.

Sesshōmaru took a step forward and quickly drew Bakujin. "The time for words has ended. I grow tired of your endless games. Let's finish this now and be done with it."

"Lord Sesshōmaru," Naraku blandly addressed his new aggressor. "Did you not just tell me that you were only here to 'bear witness'? Does this mean you now consider me a threat? I'm flattered, yet again."

Sesshōmaru hmph'd disdainfully and picked up speed to strike Naraku down. He was met quickly by Naraku whose arm had morphed into a blade-like appendage. They clashed back and forth at breakneck speed for several moments, seeming evenly matched.

During his moment of reprieve, Inuyasha fell back to his knees. He placed a hand over the hole in his chest, panting and Kagome gripped his sleeve, hoping to offer silent words of hope while they watched Sesshōmaru battle with a newly envigored Naraku.

Kagome felt a nudge at her shoulder and chanced a look to see Sango by her side offering her a weapon, "I thought you could find some use for this bow." Kagome praised Sango's foresight. "I did a quick run through the estate before we came over."

Kagome grabbed the bow, quickly and reached for the quiver of arrows that Sango now held out to her. "Thanks," she uttered and shouldered the item while expertly pulling an arrow and nocking it. She turned her attention back to the fight between the scantily clad Naraku and Sesshōmaru. Their movements were a blur and it was hard for her to keep track. In the brief seconds she could make them out, she saw that Naraku had a smug smile. He seemed to be toying with Sesshōmaru whose eyes had narrowed into a look of determination rather than his casual, could-not-be-bothered countenance. She wondered if Sesshōmaru would be bested, but hoped not.

Inuyasha stood up straight, removing his left hand from the hole in his chest and coating his claws in his blood. He still gripped the hilt of Tessaiga with his right hand and steadied himself as he stood. He glanced down at the dark, dripping liquid and curled his free hand into a fist. Looking up, a calm determination settled over him. He took a deep breath and spared a glance at those around him. Kagome held her newly acquired bow at ready while Amaya watched lamely, clearly disturbed with the turn of recent events. The others, his close friends, and allies all had varied looks ranging from anger to apprehension. Taking note of everything around him and his own wounds he raised Tessaiga and slowly brought his bloodied hand to the blade. He coated the edge of the blade with his blood.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

Not looking up, Inuyasha continued to wipe his blood on Tessaiga, "Making sure that this ends today."

"No!" Amaya yelled, "if we kill him, we kill Sōrin, too!" She grabbed at Inuyasha's haori, this time in a panic rather than her earlier concern.

Inuyasha considered his daughter for a moment, taking in a breath and resigning himself to the task at hand. "There is no other way."

"There is always another way!" She pulled at his sleeve as if holding him would change his mind.

"We do not have the time nor the luxury to determine if that is true or not," Miroku advised, speaking up from the ranks assorted several feet behind the family.

Amaya's head swiveled towards the monk and shot an intense glare in his direction. She turned back to Inuyasha, her eyes desperate and pleading. "Please, there has to be something."

Carefully, Inuyasha pulled himself out from her grip, though once she saw the resolve in his eyes, her hands dropped away on their own in defeat. He looked back to his brother and the form of his ward, now someone or something else, clashing and watched for an opening. Finding one, he rocketed towards his battling brother and nemesis. Naraku paused once he realized that Inuyasha was joining the fight. Without looking at Sesshōmaru, he blocked Bakusaiga and grinned. His remaining arm morphed into another blade-like appendage and he took a step back to await the brothers.

"Two for the price of one," Naraku said mockingly. "How lucky I am."

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed. "Shut yer trap and die."

Sesshōmaru said nothing but watched Naraku with cool cognizance. Both of the Inu brothers gripped their respective swords. They glanced at each other, communicating silently, before moving to attack. He would never have previously imagined their coming together to battle side-by-side, but circumstances drew this to necessity.

Sesshōmaru went high, moving into the sky to deal an attack from above while Inuyasha threw a barrage of Wind Scar attacks from the ground. The attacks came so quickly and erratically that it kicked up mud and clods of dirt from where they hit. Inuyasha slowed and waited for the debris to clear, only to find Naraku well enough, grinning from ear to ear. He reminded Inuyasha of a giddy child who was only happy to indulge in a game of cat and mouse. His movements were fluid and graceful. He also did not seem to be tiring, while Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru both had to imbue themselves with resolve to maintain the ferocity of the battle they were trying to win.

Finally, the grin slipped from Naraku's face and he did something unimaginable. He stopped after an attack from Inuyasha had failed to connect and, once the dust began to settle, Naraku stepped out of himself leaving another form identical to his own. Sesshōmaru's eyes widened in shock and gasps could be heard from beyond their battleground. Inuyasha himself could not contain his surprised dismay, "What the fuck!"

"A puppet?" Kagome yelled in contribution. Inuyasha knew that it took longer than an instant for the old Naraku to form his puppets. That and they were usually just that, a puppet controlled by a puppeteer from a safe distance. This was different and Inuyasha could tell from the twin smiles that appeared on the twin Naraku's faces. "Surprised?" the two forms said in unison.

Inuyasha merely grunted and wiped his face with a sleeve. "Nothing surprises me anymore."

"This game is beginning to bore me," the two Narakus said. "This should even out the odds. Or, should I say, tilt them even more in my favor?" His laugh was eerie and the cackle of the two yōkai broke off just as suddenly as it had begun once the two autonomous forms moved to strike their respective enemies.

"Damn!" barked out Miroku. He absently gripped his hand where his wind tunnel had been. He remembered that his most useful battle tool, that had been his curse and weapon, was no longer there.

"That's it! We cannot let them do this alone. Their pride be damned," Shippō stated from beside Miroku. "We cannot Naraku win. This is it and I am not waiting around to see who Naraku plans to pick off next. Let's get our asses in there and help." Without a second thought, Shippō bared his fangs and left to join the fray. Sango pulled her boomerang free and jumped astride Kirara, behind her brother Kohaku who waited for her to join. The fire cat yōkai let out an ear-piercing yowl and flew her riders to assault Naraku.

Miroku stepped up to Kagome and her daughter. "Lady Kagome, there is no point in dawdling. When you see an opening, take a shot. I have a feeling that your sacred arrows will be the turning point of this battle."

"I can feel the demonic energy, and I can see it coming from the form battling Inuyasha. The other is just an extension; a copy. If you can direct everyone to focus their attacks on that one, I can eliminate it." Miroku hurried off to inform the others while Kagome never took her eyes off of the form of Naraku battling Sesshōmaru. She readied her bow and channeled sacred energy into the arrow. "Amaya," Kagome called without looking, "stay by my side. Let's go".

There was hesitance from Amaya, but she stayed close to her mother's side, not offering any protest for the moment. Kagome hoped that she had come to accept that the boy Sōrin was gone and that the enemy who had stolen his form needed to be eliminated. Kagome moved to where she felt she could get off the best shot and stood her ground. Amaya stood off to the side, her eyes darting around trying to follow the mayhem as Naraku battled 7 people with ease. She could feel her mother's spiritual power and marveled at it. She had never seen this side of her mother before and it amazed her. Her mother was mortal, not endowed with physical stamina, strength, or speed, but blessed with something great on its own. However, watching the boy she had grown close to battle her family and new friends broke her heart. There had to be something that could be done.

Kagome's arrow point moved as she followed the battle, waiting for her opportunity. She drew in a breath and loosed the arrow in an instant, hitting the target. The second form of Naraku was still wearing his grin and in mid-strike when the arrow hit him. The light grew from the spot in his chest where it had hit and expanded outwards, consuming the body with its light. Kagome did not hesitate and drew another arrow, releasing it seconds later, ensuring the copy's demise. Both of the Naraku's howled in agony. The light that consumed the copy momentarily distracted those who were engrossed in the battle.

"It's weakened! Strike the other!" Sesshōmaru yelled in an uncharacteristic display of anger and desperation. He moved with lightning speed towards Naraku, who quickly recovered from the destruction of his extension. The grin plastered on his face slipped momentarily before he renewed his assault with renewed vigor. "I will not be defeated. Not easily, not at all!" he boomed. His yell was loud, but the thud from the arrow that planted itself in his chest cut through his scream. He looked surprised but quickly ripped the arrow from his chest and threw the glowing arrow to the ground where it landed harmlessly and its light faded out to nothing. "Did I not just tell you that I cannot be defeated? Your spiritual arrows cannot purify me. Not with your tainted soul."

"Kagome's the purest person I know," Inuyasha yelled in defense. "Even on her darkest days, her light will cut through the darkness of your black soul and obliterate you into nothing!"

"Kekekekeke," Naraku chuckled. "Her soul, as pure as you claim it is, still feels the dark mark you and I left upon it. There is a reason that mikos of the highest rank are always maidens, hanyōu."

Kagome gasped, "That's ridiculous..." Inuyasha glanced at her guiltily and she met his look with defeat of her own. Her bow lowered a little and she wondered if there really was no way to defeat the monster Naraku. "This is merely a distraction tactic, converge on the abomination!" Kohaku yelled from the ranks surrounding Naraku. The group began their assault anew, striking and pushing Naraku back, blow by blow.

Their simultaneous attacks began to wear down Naraku. Where he began the battle with what seemed unlimited stamina, not allowing any attacks to land, he was now faltering and moving slower. Here and there an attack would land, though, their efforts did not physically show on his body. It was as if he was working hard to rebuild his form with each disabling attack and while any injury would heal, it was no longer instant.

After what seemed like hours, though perhaps they were really minutes, Naraku slowed and his injuries remained, no longer healing. Finally, there was a lapse in the battle. The group, who sported various injuries of their own, formed a semi-circle around Naraku. Sesshōmaru stepped forward slowly, assessing his enemy. "This has come to an end Naraku. You are finished, for all of your refusal to capitulate."

"Nothing you lot can do can exterminate me. I am the jewel and I have its power. Even if you can eradicate my body, I will only return time and time again until there is nothing left of you," he postulated.

Brandishing his sword, he regarded Naraku, "Then that is but a risk we shall have to assume." He raised his blade to lay out a final, decimating attack but faltered. "Move aside, girl," he said brusquely to Amaya who had run to place herself in front of Naraku during the brief interlude.

"Amaya!" Kagome yelled once she realized her daughter had placed herself in harm's way. "What are you doing?!"

"Get the hell outta the way, dammit!" Inuyasha screamed. He tensed and moved to be in front of Sesshōmaru. He wasn't completely convinced that Sesshōmaru would not run through Amaya to get to Naraku, so he placed himself as between the pair. "We already told you, Sōrin is gone. He's not coming back," he said a little more gently.

Naraku smiled a secret smile and stepped quietly up to Amaya's back. He stood a foot over her and looked down upon her silver locks. She had her arms splayed out in a defensive manner and she made a very easy target. "There has to be another way," she said softly, almost too quietly to be heard and Naraku placed a hand on her shoulder.

"NO!" Kagome yelled pulling another arrow to her bow, but she knew she couldn't fire it without hurting Amaya. "Get away from him, please!" she pleaded to her child.

Everyone watched as Naraku's hand shifted into the form of a small blade and moved to hover beneath the girl's chin, against her throat. "What a beautiful scene this will make as I spill the blood of this girl at your feet and watch the life drain from her eyes. And to think she came as a willing sacrifice to begin your suffering."

"I'm sorry," Amaya's small voice said. Tears ran down her cheeks and spilled onto the blade that now rested against her throat. "What's there to be sorry about, stupid child? You have given me the greatest gift...your family's suffering. You should have listened to them. There's no bringing your friend back. There is no other way."

Amaya turned quickly, her arms dropping to her sides; something Naraku wasn't expecting but not unprepared for. She made no attempt to run. "There's always another way," she said, louder.

"You keep saying that. I do not think it means what you think it means," he said with a barking laugh. He pressed his blade against her throat and looked up to his audience, a wicked grin on his face.

Amaya knew that this was the other way, whatever risk there was she took upon herself to save her family, her new friends, and possibly the soul of Sōrin. At her side, within her haori, she pulled out a single arrow. One that had been previously plucked from the chest of the monster before her and strewn casually and harmlessly to the side. Amaya knew that as soon as she felt the spiritual energy of her mother that she had inherited a strength from her, her strong spiritual power. Following her mother's earlier example and every ounce of strength, faith, and hope she could muster, she channeled pure spiritual energy into the arrow. She deduced from what Naraku had said that, perhaps, she could be the one to end this. Using both hands, she grasped the shaft of the arrow and plunged it into Naraku's chest.

At first, nothing happened. Naraku had taken a step back out of shock and put his hands to the arrow but made no move to pull it out, as if he were insulted anyone would demean his prowess by attempting something that clearly had no effect on him before. "Fool! I already told you that I can't…" he faltered. A white glow began to emanate from the arrow, slow at first, but then the light multiplied in intensity until it was blinding. Futilely, Naraku tried to pull the arrow from his chest but his attempts resulted in a scream as his flesh burned once he touched the shaft protruding from his chest. He began to scream. It started as a gurgle from within his throat until a deafening roar exploded from him. The light engulfed him and Amaya took a step back calmly.

Everyone but Amaya and Kagome shielded their eyes from the light. Quickly, the light collapsed in on itself leaving a glowing, pearl-shaped object floating in the air. "The Shikon Jewel!" Sango gasped, putting words to everyone's surprise. A hush had fallen over the assorted group after the impossible happened. The Jewel, which shown bright and pure, floated in the air in front of Amaya who stared at it, mesmerized. After a brief moment, she placed her hand out, as if to touch the jewel but was pushed out of the way by Kagome, who had used that moment to hurry over, before the Jewel could touch her skin.

Kagome grabbed the Shikon Jewel in place of her daughter and disappeared. The Shikon Jewel fell to the ground with a dull thump and it rolled away a few yards to rest near Inuyasha's feet. "KAGOME?!" he screamed. "NO!"

* * *

Drop a line...feed that review monster if you dare.


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Notes:** Happy Reading

* * *

 **Delusions**

 **Chapter Thirty-One**

Rated - M _(for s_ _uggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language_ _)_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

He quickly knelt down to retrieve the Jewel and he promptly felt pulled inside the Jewel. Presumably to where Kagome had been taken.

It was dark inside the Shikon No Tama. The surface of the Jewel belied its true nature. Inuyasha stared into the infinite darkness, feeling compelled to give up hope and return to the Outside. Every way that Inuyasha turned was a sea of blackness, except when he squinted, he thought he could see a small speck of light. Was that the sun? No. It had to be. Yes, Kagome! "Kagome! I'm coming!"

" _Inuyasha,"_ a voice whispered.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called, looking every which way, though he still could see nothing. "Is that you? Where are you? Keep calling out to me, I will find you!"

In the infinite darkness, Inuyasha floated. There was no ground, no sky, no top, no bottom. Just nothingness. He willed himself to move within this void. Towards the light that had to be Kagome. He wondered if the darkness weighed as heavily upon her as it was him, trying to push everything out but desperation. "Hang on Kagome!"

" _Inu...yasha…"_ the voice sounded even quieter than before. Barely a whisper now.

He pushed himself forward to that light. It went on for eternity. Days had passed and he occasionally called out to her to wait for him or to not let go, coaxing her to stay in the light. Slowly, the light became brighter. He knew he was headed in the right direction. More days passed as he passed through the void. Once he heard her scream and he rushed even more through the infinite black. "I'm almost there! Please be strong!" he would plead.

Years had passed, surely, Inuyasha would think. The light was so close now, almost blinding him. The closer he got, the more voices he heard.

" _Turn back."_

" _There is nothing for you here."_

" _She is ours now."_

" _Leave while you still can."_

"I will never let her go!" Inuyasha would yell. He would continue onward, towards the light where he knew Kagome waited for him.

Finally, the light was overwhelming and it all was emanating from around Kagome, encasing her in a pillar of light. As he drew closer he could see that she looked almost as if she were asleep, her features peaceful. But, outside of the bright light were many hundreds of thousands of yokai...lingering yet menacing with their claws and fangs. As he drew closer, he could see the yokai all crawling around on top of each other in an effort to get closer to the light. They seemed to be drawn to the light, yet they remained just beyond where the light pillar concentrated. When he came upon their masses, they parted before him, staying just outside of his reach. That's when he noticed that he, too, had a light emanating from him. He hadn't realized it before. His light was nowhere near as bright as the one surrounding Kagome, but he had always believed his soul to be a little dark. It was brighter than he imagined.

Inuyasha stopped right outside of where the light pillar was brightest. Kagome floated in that warm light and her eyes snapped open at Inuyasha's presence. She smiled and tears welled up in her eyes. "Inuyasha."

"Kagome...I'm here."

Though tears began to stream down her cheeks she smiled, "I knew you would come."

"Yeah, let's get the hell outta here," he said and reached a hand towards the light. When he touched the light he sucked in a breath when he touched the light and it singed his skin. He drew it back quickly.

"Naraku is gone, Inuyasha, but the Shikon no Tama still requires a soul. It needs light to balance the dark."

"Whatdya mean? That makes no sense, Kagome. Let's go."

Her tears flowed free and she sobbed a little before taking in a deep breath. "If I leave there will not be a soul to wage battle against these demons…" she looked around at the yokai surrounding them, "the jewel's corruption will spread and know no bounds."

"We can stop them."

Kagome shook her head, "No, the very thing that we fought so hard against will wreak havoc om the world."

Inuyasha stared at her for a moment.

"I'm a prisoner, Inuyasha…"

"No," he said quietly but adamantly. "I refuse to let you go again."

She gave a small smile of acquiescing, "You know I am to blame just as much as you are, Inuyasha, but I must stay here...For everyone…for our daughter..."

"No! Don't you dare give up on me! There has to be another way. I will not allow this to be our future."

"Amaya is our future," Kagome told him solemnly.

"And she needs you. I need you. You can't stay here."

"Saying it over and over isn't going to change my mind. We will figure something out. I'm not leaving you here and I am not gonna allow you to give up."

Kagome regarded him quietly, "I'm sorry…"

Inuyasha growled, "For fuck's sake woman! You always pushed everyone to never give in, but here you are going against your own creed. Don't be a fucking hypocrite!"

Her eyes widened in offense, "Inuyasha, it has nothing to do with giving up. I could give up, but I have chosen to remain here to protect everyone I love. Don't insinuate what you don't understand."

"I understand that this is not our only option." He prepared himself before reaching inside the light pillar again. The pain was excruciating but he gritted his teeth, adamant not to show too much pain.

"No! Don't! You'll die!"

"No one is gonna tell me when I'm gonna die," he said with effort through clenched teeth. He pushed through the pain and into the light. He could feel his skin disintegrating but he continued, bit by bit until he reached Kagome. He embraced her, even though it was agony to do so. "There is always another way. Amaya proved that much." He could feel Kagome shift within his arms. He looked down at her and she looked up at him.

"I can make a wish," Kagome said finally.

"That doesn't sound like a wise decision, Kagome. The jewel is corrupted. It's using you now, even."

"It calls to me to make a wish. This entire time is has whispered to me to wish for you, wish for our family, wish for happiness. It always suggests something selfish. I thought it was a trick, but it's actually the answer. I have to make a wish."

"Make it," he responded, softly.

She wrapped her arms around him. "I wish that the Shikon no Tama ceased to exist."

The pain he felt quickly dissipated and the light expanded even brighter than he ever imagined it could, given that it already shone as bright as the sun. Clearly, he was wrong and this new light shone brighter than a thousand suns. He clenched his eyes shut to keep from going blind.

As quickly as it began, the light was gone. He wasn't too sure at first and was fairly certain that he had gone blind because everything was so dark now. His senses began to regulate and he recalled that Kagome had been in his arms. His eyes snapped open and there she was, looking as if she were asleep. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Were you worried?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha smiled, "Why would I be worried?"

"No reason," she responded. She pulled away a little but clutched his arms. She looked around, almost as if expecting to find everyone they had left behind waiting for them to reappear. "Where are we?"

Inuyasha looked around as well and inhaled, testing the air. "We're...we...we never left the clearing where we went in."

"Then where is everyone? How long were we gone?"

"I don't know. I couldn't tell time, it was so dark."

"Long enough for everyone to leave. So, it must have been awhile," Kagome reasoned. She sighed and relinquished herself to Inuyasha's arms.

He welcomed her in his arms and made no move to let her go. They'd spent long enough apart for him to cherish these moments with her in his embrace.

"We should probably go find everyone. I'm sure Amaya is worried sick." Kagome looked as if she were the one who was worried, rather than the other way around. She tensed to get up.

"What's the rush?" Inuyasha questioned. He pulled her closer so she could not rise without breaking away. "They've waited this long. They can wait a little while longer," he said sensuously.

Kagome's cheeks flushed with heat, "Inuyasha!" she said in a playfully accusing way. "This is not the time or the place."

Inuyasha looked down into her eyes, "Hmmph." Their eyes locked and his blood coursed through his veins, pushed by the beat of his ever-increasing heart beat. As he stared into her eyes he saw all of her inhibitions melt away, the beat of her heart matching his own. His keen hearing picked up the tremulous breathing that parted her rose-colored lips and nothing could hold him back from this moment he had so long been denied. With obvious restraint, he cupped the sides of her face and teased her waiting lips with the pad of his thumb. "So quiet now. Nothing to say?"

He knew that she'd wanted to resist, that she was nervous at being out in the open, but his touch soothed her and she looked at him as if was intoxicating. He lowered his lips to meet hers. Her brief verbal protests stopped as he drew closer and claimed her lips with his own. Once their lips touched their breathing rose to rapid pants, matching each other in intensity.

They melted into one another as if they had been denied the joy of touch for centuries; for all, they knew centuries had passed but neither of them voiced that concern at this moment, nor cared. Inuyasha clutched Kagome's body to his, feeling the rapid beat of her heat and deepened the kiss almost to the point of no return. Kagome pulled back, panting, "Inuyasha, if we don't stop…" He pulled her back into the kiss and his hands began to drift…

Something somewhere pulled him back to reality. He had ignored the approaching footsteps he'd heard, hoping the intruder would have better sense than to interrupt. But the footsteps stopped just short of where he and Kagome were and stood to wait. The abrupt clearing of a throat pulled Kagome back into the moment. She nearly jumped out of his arms she was so startled. He held her tight, letting her know she was safe with him.

"I thought maybe I should go back to fetch cold water to throw on the two of you."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in mild shock at the sight of the person before them. "You…" he started but hesitated to focus. Suddenly he felt washed cold as if water had been thrown upon him.

"Been awhile, eh?"

Kagome's mouth was agape and her brow crinkled in nervous recognition. "S-S-Sorin?" she asked shakily.

Inuyasha put an arm protectively in front of Kagome, looking at the man before him, for the boy he knew had grown, filled out into the man he now saw.

"Yeah," Sorin said quickly, shrugging almost in a guilty gesture. "It's just me. No one else."

Inuyasha stood up, pulling Kagome with him and still pushing her behind him a little. "How?"

Sorin sighed, "I guess the simplest explanation is that I was purified."

"But you're not dead," Inuyasha pointed out.

"Clearly," Sorin said flatly. "It's a good thing the others had a hand in raising me, otherwise, I would fear for my intelligence."

Inuyasha scowled at him, feeling more reassured that this was not a trick through the jabbing words. Kagome pushed around his partially extended arm, "It's him. There's no taint, there's nothing. He wouldn't be able to hide that aura."

His heart swelled inside him. The impossible had happened. There had been another way.

"Where's everyone else? Where's Amaya?" Kagome inquired almost breathlessly. She had noticed his aged appearance as well and felt alarmed.

"Waiting," Sorin said. He nodded over his shoulder.

Kagome gave him a quizzical look, knowing that this area was nowhere near their village or the well. He saw her confusion and clarified, "Amaya and I stayed here after you both disappeared...in the estate. She refused to leave the area. It was days before we could coax her away from this clearing."

"Sorin, you're not answering the real question here," Inuyasha said slowly.

Sorin put a hand behind his head and scratched absently, "Well, it's been a little while since you disappeared."

"How long?" Kagome asked abruptly.

"Five years…" he drawled, "give or take a year." He seemed concerned that one or both would become frantic.

Kagome's face remained still, "It seemed like longer." She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and looked up to him. "But as long as we have tomorrow…"

He tightened his hand around hers, "We will have much longer than that as long as we have each other."

* * *

The End


End file.
